Forks in All its Glory
by Silly-Ren
Summary: Blood was coursing through my body, hot and fast. I felt lured to him in a way I couldn't explain but at the same time I knew it was wrong. Love? Please, he was my best friend...even after all those years we were separated. Human: ExB/EmxR/JxA. Rated T.
1. Fidgeting

**Fidgeting**

**Bella's POV**

I sat there in row 26, seat A, looking blindly out the window.

I had learned of my slight fear of heights when I was twelve and my mother had left Forks, Washington, our home, with me in hand. Living with Charlie, my father, and Emmett, my brother, was no place for a growing girl she told me. So we left, leaving them behind.

The only thing that was sent back was our new address, our phone number, and divorce papers.

My mother was not a callous woman, she was just slightly eccentric—the foil of Charlie, the calm, cool, collected Chief of Forks, Washington.

The move out of Forks was perfect for my mother; it allowed her to run wild and set free.

It was the exact opposite for me. I dreaded the heat, the pompous city, the average clichéd high school.

If Forks, Washington was purple, Phoenix, Arizona was yellow – the exact opposite of the spectrum, and a lot brighter too. I hated it.

It was sunny and hot, sticky but dry. It wasn't home, but at least I had my mother. We grew unbearably close in this time; she became my best friend. It was she who taught me the wonders of literature, the serenity of music, and the beauty of simplicity, though she knew none of these things. Her interests in literature were limited to fashion and house renovating magazines (for the time being) and her mind was as busy as a beehive. It was only the music that could weld her to Earth; she listened to classical music while doing almost everything.

But she got re-married recently. I didn't mind in the slightest. The wedding was fabulous; Emmett and Charlie both came of course. They hadn't stayed long but seeing them was contentment enough. However, my mother was a grown woman, and I knew all new couples needed privacy. And so I left her with Phil and journeyed back to my town of Forks.

In a matter of minutes I would be returning to Forks. I would be reunited with Charlie and Emmett, and my best friends Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and of course, Edward.

Soon, the seatbelt sign came on and I knew what that meant. I slipped yet another stick of gum in my mouth, gripped the sides of my seat, and shut my eyes tight. As if any of that were going to help.

I could feel the rumbling of the tiny plane through the frame of my body, and could feel the descent of the entire plane as I begin to tip forward.

I focused on my breathing, harsh, loud, deep breaths in and out, hoping to drown out the screeching of the wheels and the booming of the engine.

The plane touched with a steady landing and soon after, we rolled to a stop. I craned my head, stretched my fingers, and visibly relaxed in my seat. When the seatbelt sign came off, the passengers rose, retrieved their parcels, and then left the plane hastily. I remained until the plane was almost clear before rising from the seat unsteadily and stretching. Smiling at the plane attendants as I passed, I walked off the plane and stepped in to another world. The dark, moist, sweet air of Forks enveloped me in a gentle cocoon, and I willingly embraced its familiar touch as it cascaded me out of the plane.

Still, despite the childhood remembrance of Forks that the atmosphere had triggered, I couldn't help being nervous. I was returning as a different person. My braces had come off in the ninth grade, my hair had become somewhat tamable, and my body had acquired some of its womanly curves. I was relieved knowing that I had left at least at the perfect time. I didn't have to deal with the awkward phases of adolescence in front Charlie and Emmett.

I went through airport security relatively quickly; in a town as small as Forks, strict procedures weren't as necessary. After retrieving my bulky, overstuffed suitcases (courtesy of my mother), I rolled my way to the door, only tripping once over the threshold.

I smiled when I caught sight of Charlie, standing there uncomfortably in his shiny, buttoned police uniform. I almost laughed. This is my Forks in all its glory.

I grinned as I approached him, giving him a slightly awkward hug. We were never the kind to display our emotions openly, but we liked it that way. It was fitting that our reunion was just as such.

Emmett had taken the truck to his football game and so we loaded my suitcases into the back of Charlie's cruiser and drove home.

"So, does Emmett know I'm here?" I asked. We, being Charlie and I, had tried to keep my return a secret. I also had to drill it into Renee's brain every day not to mention it to Emmett, but of course, she slipping up a couple of times. Thanks to Charlie's great poker face, he never did figure it all out. Emmett _was_ aware I was moving back, however, the date remained a secret.

"I told him you weren't coming until March. He was a little disappointed it wasn't earlier, but he's still overly excited," Charlie replied.

I smiled. Emmett was sometimes too easy to fool. I loved his haywire brain. He definitely took after our mother.

"So what's new in the town of Forks?" I asked while looking out the window. I always enjoyed driving with Charlie, so smooth and careful.

"Well, I am just a father, but I have been trying to keep up with the gossip for you," he said with a tinge of red in his cheeks.

I laughed. I couldn't imagine Charlie as a gossiper. Could he handle the scandals and love triangles?

"So fill me in."

He was quiet for a bit. I supposed he was sorting out all the information. Was it that good?

"Not much has changed, of course. It _is_ Forks. And I'm pretty sure Emmett has filled you in with most of it," he said.

"He's going out with Rosalie and Alice and Jasper are finally dating, What else?" I asked him.

He frowned. "You seem to know more than I do."

I laughed. "Don't worry, dad. I'll handle to gossip, you stick to crime-fighting."

We arrived at home sooner than I'd expected.

At first I thought about going to Emmett's game and surprising him there, but the game would most likely be over. And, being the amazing sister that I was, I decided to surprise him with a good home cooked meal, something he probably didn't get very often. And so I showered, changed into my favourite hip-hugging jeans and 'Be the Change' t-shirt, and set out to the grocery store.

But I suppose in such a small town like Forks, I should have been prepared for what I walked into…

**Please, please, please review, review, REVIEW! =)**


	2. Reunions

**Recap:**

BPOV: _I showered and changed before setting out to the grocery store. But I suppose in such a small town like Forks, I should have been prepared for what I walked into…_

**Reunions**

**Bella's POV**

Charlie dropped me off at the grocery store and told me to call him when I was ready to be picked up. It was against 'Fork's law' to drive the cruiser, but truth be told, I didn't want to be caught driving the 'car of the law' anyhow.

I perused the store absentmindedly, picking up anything and everything I knew Emmett would love. I figured I would avoid all the junk foods because lord knows he probably got more than enough of that over the years when I wasn't here.

I filled my basket with vegetables to make a salad and also picked up a loaf of whole wheat French bread. It's a lot better than it sounds. I figured a nice heart-warming soup went well with the occasion, as well as with the other foods I had intended on making.

As I continued to walk down the aisles looking for dessert, I heard the howls of laughter and voices of rowdy teenagers. I never really fit in well with a group other than my friends from Forks. It made me miss what we had but at the same time, I hoped that the missed friendship could be rekindled seeing as I was back.

I was starring at a box of spinach and cheese pizza, wondering if I could actually manage to get Emmett to try it, when all of a sudden I was being picked up by the waist and spun around.

**Emmett's POV**

The plan was that we were all going to Rosalie's house for dinner. Jasper, her twin brother, too would be there too, accompanied with Alice, his girlfriend. Edward decided he would come as well because he had his Volvo and his parents would obviously send him out to pick up Alice, as she was his younger sister.

The dinner was in celebration for winning the football game. We were pressed for time and everyone had lost hope because we were all exhausted. The opposing team had worked us to the brink but they too were exhausted during the last minutes of the game.

Literally out of no where, Edward got a sudden spurt of adrenaline. He was the fastest of the team and when he got that ball that Jasper had hurled to him with perfect precision, he took off, flying down the field faster than I'd ever seen him. It had taken me a full second to realize that I needed to be by his side, defending him at every second, so I ran behind him as fast as I could, blazing through the opposing team, and knocking them down without effort.

Their front defense was strong but unfortunately for them, they were no match for me. With just seconds left in the game, Edward pushed himself even further, the grass flying up behind him as he ran. I had to dive in front of him to get this one guy down—which I was congratulated for with the most amazing kiss ever, thanks to Rosalie. Edward hurled over our two bodies and right over the tri line, winning us the game. It was a victorious moment.

I pulled Rosalie closer to me and inhaled her smell. Everything about this girl just turned me on. It didn't help matters that she was the most beautiful girl in the world and I was probably the most hormonal boy.

We walked down the frozen food aisle, hand in hand. This was really the only place any of us could find something to eat that we were actually capable of making. None of us could really cook on our own, but if we were instructed on what to do and how to do it, we weren't half bad. Unfortunately, our expertise in that area was in Arizona with my mother and I hadn't seen her since the wedding.

I was aware of Alice and Jasper directly behind us, and Edward tailing behind them somewhere. He was never really the same after Bella left. Sure he never let on how much he missed her, but I knew he did. Our whole group clicked together well, but at the same time, there was always one person we got along most well with. Mine was Rose, Jasper's was Alice, and Edward's was Bella. I felt bad for the guy because I couldn't even contemplate what I would do if I lost Rosie.

That only made me ever more excited for the future. I knew it was bad of me to keep it a secret, but I also knew it would be so awesome to watch their faces when they saw her for the first time in so many years. Bella was coming back! It wasn't for a couple of months but I was so excited and I knew they would be too. Even if she left so many years ago, we never found someone to fill that hole in our group like she did. And yeah, sometimes it was weird to have my little sister there, in my group of friends, but really, it all just seemed to work.

I stopped by the one section where I could always find the one thing I loved. Pizza. I picked up three large pizzas, all different kinds because we were all so picky. Alice wanted one with lots of veggies, Edward wanted just cheese, and I wanted all the meat I could get. I needed to keep up my build and the protein and fat combo in these pizzas did just that.

It was only as I turned to grab Rosalie's hand again did I notice that tiny, brown haired girl who was half my size, only a couple of meters away from us. Even with her back to us, I knew who she was. I could never forget who she was. I shoved the boxes of pizza into Rosalie's hands hastily and almost ran to her.

**Rosalie's POV**

I just stood there holding three boxes of cold, frozen, bulky pizza boxes watching Emmett nearly run down the aisle to this unfamiliar brown haired girl. I suppose it was silly of me, but that didn't stop the envy from broiling within me. Clearly, Emmett knew this girl—and clearly—he was excited to see her.

I could see Alice and Jasper watched along with me from my peripheral vision as he made his way down the aisle.

All of a sudden, he picked her up from behind and spun her around. My jaw dropped. He was aware that I was standing right there, was he not? The girl let out a little scream, looking slightly disoriented, angry, and excited all at the same time. She spun around and looked Emmett directly in the face. At first I noticed a small fraction of anger which turned into recognition and then a grin almost simultaneously. Despite my jealousy, I couldn't deny how pretty she was. Which only served to fuel my anger more.

"EM!" she screamed and jumped into his arms. And he caught her. And spun her again. And kissed her on the cheek…hard. The envy bubbled.

At the same time, I could feel Alice and Jasper's stares on my back. I stood frozen on the spot but glanced from the spectacle before me to Alice and Jasper, giving them a puzzled look aside from my set glare. Who _was_ this girl? They simply shrugged their shoulders in reply. I looked towards Edward for help but he wasn't looking at me. He was gazing awestricken at this new girl.

And then the girl looked from Emmett to us. Her eyes were light with joy, and something else. What was it? Fear? Because she damn well should be scared.

She held Emmett's arm tentatively as he led her towards us. Her smile grew as she neared us but her eyes remained cautious. None of us moved or reciprocated her ecstasy.

"What? No hug?" She asked playfully with ease and faked disappointment. And then, from the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper step forward and wrap her in his arms.

He kissed her hand and her check and said, "Welcome back, Bella." My jaw dropped.

At the same moment, almost planned, Alice and I let out a (much to my dismay) girly squeal.

"BELLA!!" We pounced on her and hugged her fiercely. It was hard to get a good grip of her tiny frame with Alice on the other side trying to do the same. She laughed and hugged us back, though not as tightly, as she was probably in pain.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Alice screamed in polite outrage.

"Surprise?" Bella said quietly and almost shyly.

"Bella? You don't even look like our Bella anymore," Jasper said smirking. I knew that look; I had gotten it many times from various unnamed boys that really never mattered. He liked her new Bella-look and I can't deny I minded it either. Our little Bella has surely grown.

"I'm one and the same," she said smiling, trying to take in all of us at once.

"What're you guys talking about? She looks _exactly_ the same," Emmett said, examining her with a puzzled expression on his face. He draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her against his side again. It was kind of cute in a way, my teddy bear Emmett.

But his cuteness didn't distract me from my anger. I swatted him on the arm fiercely. "Why did you not tell us she was coming back?" I demanded loudly.

"I thought she wasn't coming until March. And it was supposed to be a surprise! Why didn't you tell me you were coming earlier?" he asked Bella, imitating me by swatting her arm and speaking in a high pitched and somewhat whiney voice. I glared at him. I _so_ didn't sound like that when I spoke. He was at least smart enough to avoid eye contact with me at the moment.

"Dad thought it would be fun if we surprised you," she said, smiling up at him.

I turned to Emmett and started fighting with him. He had no right to keep this a secret from us. We were her best friends; we had the right to know too! Alice joined in of course, always ready for a fight while Jasper stood warily on the side, simply watching Alice and laughing when one of us would swat Emmett at the back of his head.

I only briefly noticed as Bella slipped from under Emmett's arm and drifted to somewhere else. But that was a mere distraction. I had torturing to attend to at the moment. Emmett was going to pay. We didn't even get to plan her a welcome back party!

**Edward's POV**

I just couldn't seem take my eyes off her. Bella. I hadn't seen her in almost four or was it five years? Surely this wasn't her. It couldn't be her. Of course, Bella had always been beautiful in her effortless and simple looking way, but this Bella was… for lack of better words, gorgeous. There was no better way to put it.

Everything about her exuded gloriousness. Her hair was so silky and brown, nothing like how it used to be when we were kids. And I noted how she left it flowing down her back which she never used to do before either. Her flowing hair made my eyes graze down her whole body, taking it all in. Her eyes were still the same which relieved me. It was what I loved best about her. We had this sort of inane ability of communicating through our eyes and I could only ever do it with her.

But her lips were catching up in the race with her eyes also. They were beautifully luscious and it just went well with her whole face. She was beautiful.

Even though all the attention was turned to the argument that Rose and Alice were having against Emmett, I still couldn't look away from her.

I suppose my obvious starring caught her eye because she eventually turned to me…and smiled. I melted.

She approached me, ever so slightly, sliding out of Emmett's embrace.

"What, can't say hi to your best friend?" she asked. Was she teasing me? It was kind of cute…and alluring?

I wish I could say I my demeanor was kept polite and 'cool' in a sense. But it was the exact opposite. I grinned effortlessly. I moved forward hastily. And my arms wrapped around her almost naturally.

It didn't help matters that her body seemed to fit so well in my arms. And I was also a boy; those hormones never really stop flowing through the veins, even if it was my best friend I was having these feelings for.

I picked her up smoothly and with ease. My head was pressed in the crook of her neck, my nose consumed with her luscious smelling hair. My whole body was stiff with excitation but at the same time, I had never felt more relieved in my life. I hadn't ever realized how tense I was until I inhaled her sweet, amazing scent.

"Bella," I said in a sigh of relief. I put her down gently, but didn't release her completely. Instead, I stared at her, thoroughly, with my arms still tightly wrapped around her waist.

To my surprise, she stared back, looking completely unabashed. She was almost a foot shorter than me so with just a tilt of my head downwards, I could see all of her without the need to move back. That didn't help matters either because now I didn't have a reason to ever want to let go of her.

"Surprise," she said with a small smile on her beautiful lips. All I could do was grin back. Our eye contact broke as she looked down at our position, my arms tightly wrapped around her petite frame in the middle of a grocery store aisle.

I let go reluctantly, out of politeness rather than will. Already I was craving her warmth which I could still feel against the front of my body. She took a careful step back with her head down, though I could see evidence of a slight blush upon her cheeks. Had I made her nervous? I was suddenly ashamed and self conscious of what I had just done.

She looked back at Emmett and the others who were now examining the contents in Bella's basket. I suppose they were trying to give us a little bit of privacy allowing me and Bella to reunite momentarily.

"What're you guys planning for tonight?" she asked me simply.

"We were going to have dinner at Rose's house for winning the football game today," I said slowly. It was then that I realized that I was nervous because of her very _presence_. It wasn't because I had just held her in a way that was almost _too_ friendly. I was nervous just with her standing there, in front of my very eyes. "But I suppose there has been a change of plans with your arrival," I said, with a crooked grin.

I watched as her eyes glazed over for a split second, but faded when she smiled. "I was planning to make dinner for Emmett, as a surprise. That's why I'm here right now," she said, referring to the grocery story. "You guys should come over tonight and have dinner at our house," she said casually while looking at me rather intently, or so I led myself to believe.

"We'd love to!" Alice almost screamed as she ran into Bella's arms once more. I can't deny the feeling of jealousy that encased me for a split second as I saw Bella's arms envelope her in return. "And then we could have a sleep over! And go shopping tomorrow! Oh, it's so good to have you back Bella," she said almost in tears.

Bella gave out an uncomfortable and almost forced laughed. "Shopping, Alice? Really?" She said, looking slightly worried.

"Oh, don't be a spoiled sport, Bella. We have to welcome you back somehow!" Rosalie said excitedly.

She reluctantly agreed but I could see the chagrin in her eyes.

She glanced at me frequently as we strolled through the grocery store picking up more food to feed us all. When we were done, we drove to her house. Emmett insisted that she went with him and Rosalie and so I drove Alice and Jasper to their house in my car.

I already missed her presence in the five minutes that we were separated. God, I never realized how much she completed me until now. No one should ever lose their best friend. Ever.

**I would very much appreciate it if you would comment on this chapter! =) Please, with a sweet, red cherry on top (unless you're allergic of course).**


	3. Dinner and a Movie

**Recap:**

EPOV: _When we were done shopping for groceries, we drove to Emmett and Bella's house. Emmett insisted that Bella went with him and Rosalie and so I drove Alice and Jasper to their house in my car. I already missed her presence in the five minutes that we were separated. God, I never realized how much she completed me until now. No one should ever lose their best friend. Ever._

**Dinner and a Movie**

**Bella's POV**

I stood by the stove stirring the boiling soup, while keeping an eye on the fresh bread in the oven. Alice was on the other side of the counter mixing all the ingredients I had given her to make a vinaigrette dressing for the salad that Rosalie was tossing beside her.

I glanced from the corner of my eye to the table, where Edward just happened to be sitting. His back was to me, as he was having a conversation with Charlie, who actually seemed to be enjoying his company. It was a change in pace to see Charlie having a conversation with someone who wasn't Billy Black or Henry Clearwater, his two closest friends.

It felt almost like the olden days. Me cooking. Emmett watching television with Jasper after they had finished laying the table with all the needed utensils and plates. Alice and Rose in the kitchen helping me with dinner anyway they knew how. And Edward and Charlie having a conversation about baseball or the news or some other sport. I smiled. _This_ was how it was supposed to be. Charlie then excused himself as he made his way over to phone (most likely calling Billy to tell him I was back) and Edward came over and politely asked if he could assist in any way.

I looked around the kitchen to see what he could do. I searched hard. Everything was almost done. The bread had a couple more minutes, the soup was done, and Rose and Alice had the salad covered. I wanted him to work with me so we could talk. I hadn't seen him in four years after all. I shook my head, almost sadly. Was it my imagination, or did his head drop ever so slightly? He simply turned and made his way to the television room as we finished up dinner.

The table was set for seven, including Charlie, but he politely excused himself, taking his food to his room. I suppose he was trying to give us a little privacy in his subtle way. I smiled and told him goodnight as I spooned out a nice big plate of salad for him after he only took a small portion. He needed to be healthy, that man.

As the rest were chattering away merrily, he looked at me and said, "Night Bells. It really is good to have you back." I smiled. "The food smells great."

I let out a little laugh as he walked away. I wondered what they had eaten while I was gone. Poor Charlie and Emmett.

"Bell, you gonna eat that?" Emmett asked looking hungrily at my bread. I gave my warm slice of bread to him and he dipped it in to his soup. I'm pretty sure he didn't even realize it was whole wheat and not white bread, but I wasn't about to mention it to him any time soon.

"Bella, you _have_ to tell us everything about Arizona," Alice said excitedly.

I looked at her warily. My story would surely be a disappointment. They were ready for a story of drama and excitement seeing as Phoenix was such a huge city and so much could happen, but really all I had in my life was my homework and my mother. And so I described the scenery, hoping it would be interesting to them somehow.

Halfway through my descriptions of the huge hills we had that I used to hike up with Renee every afternoon when in cooled down somewhat, Emmett began telling them about the time he came and I slid into a cactus when we were descending the big hill in my backyard. His story was a lot more interesting than mine so I stopped and allowed him to continue with his more exciting one.

Edward however, seemed frustrated. He glared at Emmett for a short while but then turned to me as the others started laughing when Emmett hit the punch line of the story. I had a cactus pin stuck in my butt but it hurt too much to just pull it out and so I left it there until I could get back home and ice it. I smiled at the memory because I suppose it was kind of funny, if didn't consider the utter humiliation of it all.

"What else was Arizona beautiful for?" Edward urged quietly as Emmett continued to babble on.

At first I was shocked at Edward's interest in such a lame story but then I remembered of Edward's keen interest in landscape and traveling unknown parts of the world. And so I told him. I told him of the bright sun and endless heat. I told him of the mountainous ranges and the funny little cacti. I told him how the only thing green about Arizona _were_ the cacti.

He laughed at that, thinking I was lying to him. Of course a person raised in Forks for the majority of their life could not imagine a place where there was no greenery. But it was true. I didn't even have grass on my lawn. It was all pebbles and sand.

I told him about Arizona and about Sedona, which was a place I knew Edward would just adore because it was always thriving with something knew. And as I told him all of this, I watched him. All of him. His tousled bronze hair was still the same, a completely mess. I loved it. His jaw line had widened and become more defined. His lips were pinker and somewhat bolder, if I dare say so.

But his eyes were what kept me entranced. The hypnotism of the bright green kept pulling me under. There was still this youthful essence within them, an innocence I'd always loved. But at the same time, they were different. I suppose I could say they had aged. Not wrinkled in any sort, or dimmed, just…aged. There was more wisdom hidden in the shine and a joyful expression about them that lighted his whole face. My story of the scenery came to an end because I was so entranced by his eyes; I had forgotten what I was saying.

After a full minute of silence between two of us, he seemed to notice that I had stopped talking. His trance ended and he smiled slightly.

"It sounds beautiful," he said quietly, leaning away from me. It was then that I realized that I too was leaning towards him. I sat back in my chair.

"It was. I can't say that it's more gorgeous than Forks, but it is definitely very beautiful," I said.

"Yes," he said, "very beautiful," he murmured slightly and nodded while gazing at me. I blushed slightly at his words though I wasn't sure why. Surely he meant the scenes of Arizona were beautiful. But the way he looked at me as he said 'beautiful' made a tingle rush up my body.

I don't know what it was about him that hypnotized me. I hadn't been like this with him when I was younger, had I? And was he always so observant? It seemed like every time I turned or glanced at him, he was looking at me also.

I turned my head to the conversation still taking place. They were now talking about Edward's amazing last minute touchdown in which they had all assisted in. I congratulated them all wholeheartedly and grinned when Alice leaned over and gave Jasper a chaste and sweet kiss on the cheek. She pulled away quickly, noticing that we were all watching the two of them but he followed her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

It only caused my grin to grow wider. Alice and Jasper had been perfect for each other from since day one. I was never a specialist when it came to love, so I'd never opened my mouth, but I had always anticipated the day that they realized they were one. Truthfully, I think Alice always knew that he was the one for her. I think she even knew it before I did.

"So, aren't you guys going to tell me about…how this all happened?" I asked. I knew my wording was terrible, but I didn't know how to start the conversation about this.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, there's you and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper. How… did it happen?" I asked trying not to be a nuisance.

Alice giggled when Jasper leaned in and kissed her lightly on the neck.

"We all planned to go for ice cream. Emmett said he couldn't come because he was going with Charlie to La Push. Edward and Rosalie both went with him because Edward needed his Volvo fixed and Rose wanted to help and so it ended up being just me and Alice. We were just talking and I don't know how it really happened, but we kissed. And really, that's the full story," Jasper said. He hadn't torn his gaze away from Alice the entire time he'd been talking.

I smiled. They were so adorable together. It seemed almost ridiculous that they hadn't been together their whole life.

"And since then all they do is kiss," Edward said teasingly, throwing a leaf of lettuce at Jasper. He easily ducked it and kissed Alice more passionately once more. I heard Edward groan disgustedly and then snicker when Alice pulled away quickly and tried to hide her blush.

And then I turned to Emmett, who was grinning from ear to ear, waiting eagerly to tell his story. I'm pretty sure I would have preferred to hear it from Rose's side but he just looked so darn excited. "Okay Em, your turn."

"Okay, so…Rosalie is like, beautiful, right?" He said happily. I could see the wicked gleam in his eyes. He had something planned.

"Yeah," I said, waiting for him to go on.

"The most beautiful girl ever, right?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said again, getting a little annoyed.

"Well then, since she's the beautifulest girl ever and I'm the most handsomest guy, I decided that she was my perfectest soul mate, and so really, how could we not end up together?" he said, happily grinning at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. That was an Emmett answer for you, through and through. Rosalie rolled her eyes too.

"There's not really a story for us, Bella. After Alice and Jasper started going out, Jasper would go to Alice's house every morning to pick her up. I was never ready in time and so Emmett offered to pick me up every morning. And then one day I was sick and when he came to pick me up, I didn't answer the door…and he threw a fit," she said teasingly, watching him from the corner of her eyes.

He huffed. "I did not throw a fit. I was worried. There's a distinct difference. I just didn't want to catch what ever disgusting thing it was that you had caught," he insisted.

"You almost broke down her door," Edward said simply. I grinned. Only Emmett.

"I thought she had hurt herself…or something," he argued back.

"Anyways, he got into my house. Don't ask how. _Trust_ me. And I was sleeping and he came and asked if I was going to school, but I told him I was sick. And then he did something I would never thought him capable of doing," she said smiling.

"I healed her," Emmett announced with a proud grin. I inwardly cringed when an image of Emmett becoming a doctor popped into my head. I mentally thanked God that Rosalie was still alive despite whatever it was Emmett had done to her.

"He skipped the day and stayed at her house and made her soup," Alice said.

"From a can," Jasper added in, grinning.

"Yep, everyone's got somebody," Emmett said.

_Everybody_? I turned to Edward who was looking away from me—apparently at the wall.

"So, Edward? Who's your girlfriend?" I asked forcing a bit of indifference in my tone.

If Edward had a girlfriend, I wanted to know. He was my best friend. I had the right to know. And I also had to right to be slightly jealous, didn't I? I mean, this probably meant that we were going to spend a lot less time together than I'd hoped…so that justified the jealousy completely…right?

"I have no story," he replied monotonously, closing his eyes in complete boredom.

"He's going out with Jessica," Rosalie said.

"Jessica?" I knew that name, didn't I? "As in Jessica Stanley?" I asked. I guess it was slightly shocking. I never would have pegged her as his kind of girl, but I guess she was easy to talk to? When she gave you a chance to that is…

He looked through half lidded eyes, judging my expression. I assumed my face give the appearance of indifference because he simply nodded his head and closed his eyes once more.

I didn't know what to do so I smiled and said a simple, "Nice." As long as he was happy, who was I to judge?

Emmett got bored of talking quickly, and so we all lay by the television to watch a movie. Rosalie and Emmett took the big couch while Jasper and Alice lay on the small mattress on the floor. Edward sat on one side of the small couch and I curled up on the other.

Only halfway through the movie my eyelids began fluttering shut. I couldn't believe that I had only arrived home a couple of hours prior. I felt like I had never left.

I got up slightly and looked around. Alice and Jasper were asleep, tangled in two or three sheets. Emmett and Rosalie were wrapped in a blanket still half-watching the movie. I looked longingly at the one thick, small sheet lying on the couch between Edward and me. He noticed my expression and understood immediately.

"Go ahead," he said with a smile.

I was cold, yes, but I wasn't going to let him freeze. I opened the sheet estimating how large it was. I spread it out and tried to cover myself and him and the same time. It only managed to cover half of our bodies. I let out a sigh. Maybe it would be enough. I closed my eyes again and rested my head on the arm rest of the chair.

I woke up again, probably only minutes later because I was still too cold to sleep. The movie credits were climbing the screen slowly. Emmett and Rosalie had fallen asleep already and Edward was leaning against the couch with his arms crossed. I assumed he was as cold as I was.

I scooted down the couch a little closer to him and tried to cover as much of him and I as I could. I managed to either cover him fully and me a small bit or I could curl up beside him and cover at least the majority of us.

He seemed to have reached the same conclusion as I did.

Through his drooping eyelids, he peered at me.

"Come," he whispered softly, his voice rough with sleep. It was husky and appealing in ways I would never have dreamed of.

I sighed and slid next to him, resting against his body slightly but at the same time I was tilted away from him, trying to put some distance between us. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him as he spread the blanket over and around us in a cocoon.

He leaned back and motioned for me to follow. By this time I too exhausted too object. I leaned back against the chair and tilted my head away from his body. He made sure I was covered, and then he put his head down next to mine. And very quickly, we both fell asleep.

**Kay, it's your turn! PLEASE review! It keeps my juices flowing ;)**


	4. The Truth about Jessica

**Recap:**

BPOV: _"Come," Edward whispered softly. I was too tired to object so I crept forward and rested against his warm body as he wrapped his arms around me to cocoon us in the tiny sheet. Once we were both covered, he rested his head down next to mine and very quickly, we both fell asleep._

**The Truth about Jessica**

**Edward's POV**

I cracked one eye open, but closed it immediately as the sharp, bright rays of sunlight invaded my vision. I peeked once more at the ground and caught sight of Alice and Jasper fast asleep, even more tangled in the sheets than when they'd began. My head tilted gently to the right and I could faintly see the two forms on the couch, Rosalie wrapped tightly in Emmett's arms, keeping her warm.

I looked down to the figure on the couch with me, although I didn't need to. I knew who it was, and I wasn't complaining. I could feel her body against me, her breath playing on my neck, her chest rising and falling in rhythm to mine.

But best of all, I could smell the luscious, floral scent emanating off of her hair and cocooning me in the essence. It made my mouth water. Even after four years of separation, her scent was still distinguishable to me and could still, to this day make my whole body react to it like the first day I had met her.

I turned my head slightly and very slowly and saw Bella fast asleep beside me. Sometime during the night, our positions had changed; we were now situated perpendicularly to how we originated. My head rested on the armrest and my feet were splayed across the couch. Bella was snuggled between my body and the couch, her head on my shoulder, her nose pressed against the crook of my neck.

When else would I ever be so close to her again? I studied her glossy and messy brown hair cascading across my chest, followed by her arm. I studied the crook of her nose and her long eyelashes resting on her cheeks. I studied her heart shape face, half covered by her hair. And then I studied her lips. _Oh_, her lips. They were soft, moist, slightly parted, round, plump, and yes, they were unbearably tempting—probably even more mouth-watering than her amazing scent. It wouldn't have been overly difficult for me to shift over and lay a soft, quick peck upon those lips.

But she wasn't Jessica.

Don't get me wrong. What I feel for Jessica was almost nonexistent compared to how I feel about Bella, how I've always felt about Bella, but I wasn't the kind of guy that could cheat on his girlfriend. I was committed to Jessica. I already knew it wouldn't be long until Jessica and I were over though. It was common knowledge that she had a thing for Newton. Hell, I was all for it, they were both equally annoying.

Maybe once Jessica and I are over and done with, I can make a move on Bella. _Make a move?_ Gosh, I was such a douche. I didn't want to 'make a move' on Bella. I wanted to make her mine. I wanted to tell her about those four years without her, those four years of utter loneliness, those four years of leaning towards the side of depression. Although those dark years were slightly helpful because of how much it opened my eyes and showed me how completely broken and unwholesome I was without her—I wanted her to know, to _see_ how ecstatic I am to have her back. How much I needed her to stay by my side and never leave for Arizona or anywhere else again.

Wow. That's got to be the lamest thing ever. I wanted to tell Bella that I couldn't live without her? That I needed her with me to even breathe right? That she was the only person that I've ever been able to really open up to and the only person that ever truly understood me? She would most likely run away from me screaming. She'd probably run right back to Arizona.

Or maybe, just maybe, she would smile and say, "I know, Edward. It's been the same for me—complete _hell_ without you."

I sighed and pressed my nose into her hair. A guy could dream, couldn't he?

I felt Bella's breathing rate increase and her eyelashes fluttering open against my neck. I closed mine instinctively, as if I were hiding from her. She stirred. Her body moved against mine. I clenched my jaw. Everything about her was _wonderful_. I worked hard to suppress a groan when her leg inched up mine, grazing against me.

The one hand against my chest was pulled away suddenly. She rose off the couch gently, trying to support her weight off the couch with her hand so that she was off of me. I peered at her through tiny slits as she scanned the room before her eyes settled on me. She then pushed off the couch and crept over me (it was a glorious sight, by the way). I was debating whether or not to open my eyes and pretend that I had just woken up also. I decided not to. I didn't want to make the situation any more uncomfortable for her. So I laid there in a fake slumber as she silently walked away.

I opened my eyes when she was gone and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. We all had toothbrushes at each of our houses for convenience sake. I found mine easily and quickly made myself more presentable. Other than my bed head which never changed, I looked alright. Or at least I thought I did. How did Bella think I looked when she saw me after four years? I knew what I thought of her the second I caught a glimpse of her, even before I truly saw her face to conclude that it truly was my Bella.

I sighed and splashed water on my face, trying to revive myself. I needed to be calm. This was Bella. She was my best friends and I hers. We needed to be happy like that again and that couldn't happen if I was drooling at her the whole time. I dried my face and took a huge breath.

When I came out, I could hear Bella in the kitchen. I walked over quietly and then leaned on the doorframe watching her. She had brushed her hair back and tied it up in a ponytail, and there was now a sweater over her tight fitted t-shirt. Was she cold last night? Was I at least gentlemanly enough to keep her warm?

She turned to the fridge and spotted me instantly. I smiled. She looked beautiful even now, at the earliest time in the morning.

"Good morning," she said sweetly.

"Morning," I said. "How did you sleep?" I wanted to know if she was okay with what had happened. I wanted to know how she felt about me. I wanted to know if we could ever do that again. I wanted to know anything and everything about her.

"Comfortably, thanks," she said smiling and hiding her face from me in the fridge. She pulled out a carton of eggs and smiled again. I grinned back not out of obligation, but because on her cheeks, I could see a faint tinge of red. I loved her blush.

While she made the eggs, I sliced bread and vegetables and cheese. I even toasted and buttered the bread, chores I don't even do in my own house. But I would do it for her. I would do _anything _for her. I laid the table for the six of us, not knowing when the rest would awaken.

We talked very little during the preparations. I would glance at her every now and then, and occasionally, her head would turn in my direction, and I would turn my eyes away shyly.

"What's new with you, Edward?" She asked conversationally.

"Nothing much really." I smiled at her. "It Forks, nothing really does change here."

"You've changed," she said quietly as she flipped the eggs in the pan.

"Really? I haven't noticed. In a bad way or…" Was change good? What if I was someone she couldn't be friends with anymore?

"No no," she stumbled over her words quickly and then blushed at her haste. "I mean, you're still the same personality-wise, but your face has changed," she said again, blushing redder this time. "And you've grown…we used to be the same height you know?" She peered up at me.

I laughed. I was now at least a head taller than her. I could probably rest my arm on the top of her head. Or better yet, she could rest her head in the crook of my shoulder.

"I do remember," I said as I came up behind her and peered down at her, smirking.

She stuck her tongue out at me and went back to focusing on the nearly cooked eggs.

"How was everything…after I left?" She asked suddenly.

I was startled for a second because I hadn't realized I had zoned out while I was looking at her. As I processed her words, I began to panic. Do I tell her the truth? _Now_? She had only just come back! I didn't want to scare her or make her feel bad for leaving me.

But maybe she felt the same way I did? I decided that maybe I would just say it, but make it into a joke? That could work, right?

"Well basically, my life just went downhill after you deserted me," I said grinning.

Damn. I should have known things never go as planned. She didn't grin or smirk or show any signs of humor.

In fact, she did the exact opposite. She frowned. And that made me frown. I didn't want to hurt her.

"What happened?" she asked quietly with fear in her eyes, as if she expected me to tell her that the most disastrous thing in history had happened when she left.

I sighed inwardly. She was my best friend. I was positive she felt as bad as I did, if not for four whole years, then at least for a couple of months after she had left. I didn't have to tell her that I felt broken without her for the _four_ years she was gone. I could just mention the feelings I felt.

"After you left, I had no one to really talk to. I guess I never really realized how much I relied on how… close we were. It was quite boring and lonely I guess," I said with sadness coloring my tone.

I didn't look at her because my voice would remain steady if I could keep my head on my shoulders. If I peered into her eyes, who knew what I would have said or worse, what I would have _done_?

"You had Alice, and Rose, and Jasper, and Emmett," she said sadly, listing all the people I could have turned to.

I laughed quietly. As if I hadn't tried all of that? As if I hadn't tried to open up to them…

But the pain in her voice made me want to lighten the conversation as much as possible. "Yeah, I did. And then they all hooked up and started making out in front of me so I just retreated as fast as I could." I turned and grinned at her because I knew that she would eventually be able to relate with me on this. "I'm happy for them, really. They're all perfect for each other," I said, smiling.

She didn't smile back. "At least you have Jessica, right?"

"Yeah…I guess she was okay. She's just difficult to open up to, you know?" I said quietly, looking away from her again. Why was I suddenly ashamed of going out with Jessica?

"Why?" she asked simply. I suppose I owed her an answer to that.

"Jessica's not the same to me as Alice is to Jasper, or Rosalie to Emmett," I said looking down.

"What is she to you, then?" she asked, slightly confused.

"I-I don't know how to explain it," I answered her truthfully

"Do you," she paused and inhaled slightly, "I mean, do you love her?" She peered at me.

I coughed slightly. Oh God. Would she think of me as a disgusting fool if I told her the truth?

"Bella, she's not exactly my girlfriend. I'll admit we're together, but it's just…different."

"I don't get it. Why are you with her if she's not your girlfriend" she asked, even more confused than before.

I sighed. I wanted to tell Bella the truth, the whole truth. But I just didn't know how to explain it without sounding desperate and like a sad puppy.

"After you left, Alice and Jasper hooked up. I was truly happy for them. We always used to say they were perfect for each other. Remember that?" I asked, recollecting our old memories.

She smiled and nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"And then after them, Rosalie and Emmett hooked up. I was happy for them, too; they're hilarious together. But then, during our 'excursions', I began feeling more like the fifth wheel than a friend. I know it wasn't intentional, but it's bound to happen when you hang out with two couples and you're the only one there that's single. And so I started showing my face less and less. It didn't affect our friendship much, since I saw them at school regularly and talked to them online and on the phone and stuff… but I felt left out all the same."

There, she had it. The feelings that I have kept bottled up for so long were finally out in the open. But why didn't I feel relieved?

She looked at me closely, probably trying to figure out what I was saying or feeling. "And then you found Jessica, and now you're happy?" she said in a small voice.

"I didn't 'find' Jessica. I more…stumbled across her." Gosh, I was a terrible person. I was definitely going to hell for this. I dished the eggs onto the plates and then looked up at her. I watched her face; she didn't understand a word I was saying. _I_ didn't understand a word I was saying.

"Jessica just happened to be a spur of the moment kind of thing. Apparently, she had liked me for a while. I was oblivious, but everyone kept suggesting for us to date. For the school dance in October, I asked her if she would like to come with me. We went and I guess we've been together ever since. I dunno, we'll see how it all plays out…it hasn't been going how I expected it to," I said stumbling over my words.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked. She pressed me for more details about Jessica when really; all I wanted to do was talk about her.

"I figured that if I had Jessica, we could hang out with Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper more often without me feeling like a fifth wheel."

"But it didn't work?" she asked me, leaning against the cupboard facing me.

"Not quite. Jessica preferred to go out with her friends. And so we would double date a lot with Lauren," I said with a slight tone of disgust. I hated the way Lauren looked at me—as if I were a shirt on sale that she _had_ to get. And a hot pink one too.

"Ah, Lauren. The Queen Bee, is she not?" Bella asked, remembering our conversations from when we were little. Neither of us had ever been a fan of Lauren. She was just plain rude, though surprisingly never to me. I suppose she didn't like Bella much as a child, as Bella was my best friend, and, at the time, Lauren had this deranged obsession with me. Frankly, I couldn't care less about her. Anybody who had a problem with Bella had a problem with me.

"Lauren is still the same. Rude to anyone that stands in the way of what she wants," I grunted.

She laughed. It was beautiful. "Does she still want you?" she asked me, watching my face closely.

"I really hope not," I said truthfully. "Actually, I take that back. I hope she does."

She frowned at me. "You like _Lauren_?" Gosh, she was just so darn cute. Even when she was utterly disgusted.

"No, not at all. But if she likes me, I get to turn her down and I think it's time she tasted bitter rejection, don't you?" I asked with an evil smirk on my face.

"I think its way overdue. She needed to be rejected a long time ago," she answered taking a bite of her toast.

We talked back and forth, as we sat at the table and ate her wonderfully cooked meal. It wasn't long after until Alice and Jasper woke up and then Rose and Emmett. They joined us at the table, and we talked for a good two hours. We told Bella of school and the teachers we'd heard stories about when we were in elementary school. And then she asked Emmett about La Push, and _Jacob_.

All I knew of Jacob was that he and Bella had been childhood friends that much I knew. But that was it. I was jealous that she had asked about him. I hoped that she and he remained friends. Just friends.

After breakfast, Emmett dropped Rosalie and Jasper home and Alice and I left slightly after. Bella's shopping trip was postponed because she was somehow able to convince Rose and Alice that it would be better if they went shopping after she unpacked so she could at least find what she needed. How she was able to convince them, I didn't understand; she'd need to teach me her skill someday.

Tomorrow was her first day at Forks High School. I knew she was nervous but I would make an effort to protect her of course. I would walk her to her classes, and introduce her... well, re-introduce her to the people I knew. "Tomorrow is a new day" I told myself in hope for the new possibilities of having her by my side.

Maybe, if everything went well, I could squeeze in some time to talk to Jessica?

**Reviewing making the heart grow fonder! Seriously, it's quite motivational. Please review! =)**


	5. First Day

**Recap:**

EPOV: _Tomorrow was Bella's first day at Forks High School and I wanted to be there for her. But how was I supposed to juggle Jessica at the same time? Maybe, if everything went well, I could squeeze in some time to talk to Jessica?_

**First Day**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed and turned uncomfortably in my warm, small bed. No one _enjoys_ the first day of school. And this was my second first day of school in Forks. I knew almost everyone in Forks by first and last name, why was I so nervous? I wondered how people would react to me. Would they recognize me? Today was going to be another one of those days filled with unwanted attention and googly-eyed people staring at me as if I were an alien. "The chief's daughter returns to Forks finally" the headlines will say.

I slid out of bed ungracefully, as I struggled to find the exit out of my tangled sheets which only caused me to fall on my bottom. That's the way to start of the day. I sighed as I picked myself up and headed to the bathroom.

Of course, Emmett was in there showering already. He had probably just come back from his daily run that he pushes himself to do every morning before school. How he stayed so committed, I would never know.

I leaned my head against the door trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. His 'morning glory' songs always did the trick. I stood by the door for a good five minutes laughing. I always made fun of him when he sang in the shower, but of course, he was never fazed. He just sang louder and even more terribly.

I headed downstairs and brushed my teeth in the downstairs bathroom. I then made pancakes quickly from the box as I waited for the bathroom to be free. Several minutes later, I had flipped a stack onto a plate as Emmett stormed down the stairs briskly and picked me up.

"Mornin' Bella! Today's such a beautiful day. Your first day at high school here," he said grinning. And then he spotted the food. Is it possible that his grin grew even wider? He gave me a hard wet kiss on the cheek. "Gosh, it's so great to have you back," and he sat down and ate. And ate. And ate.

While he ate, I got ready. I showered fast, for even the warmness of the water could not ease my worries. Also, because Emmett took his dear time, I was now running slightly late which would also make Emmett late seeing as he insisted on driving me for my first day.

I dressed in my black low rise jeans that hugged my legs. My mother said it made my long legs more noticeable but really, who's really going to notice my legs? I then slipped into my favorite 'Stop Global warming' t-shirt. I had a thing for shirts with good messages on them; it was my way of promoting global awareness.

I grabbed my half empty bag, unsure of what to take, and made my way down the stairs. My greatest accomplishment for the day so far: I hadn't fallen while walking down to Emmett. He too was just as surprised as I was as my foot touched the ground floor without catastrophe. He smiled at me and at the same time, the doorbell rang.

We gave each other a puzzled look. No one came to our house in the mornings. And if it was Charlie, he had a key.

"Not it!" I yelled grinning. Emmett stuck his tongue out at me and waddled over to answer it.

"Edward? What're you doing here?" He asked. I could only suppose the Edward had forgotten something at our house after the sleepover. But that didn't stop the excitement from boiling in my chest.

"I just figured you were going to pick up Rosalie, so I've come to offer to take Bella to school for you," he said calmly, peeking over Emmett's large frame and winking at me. I smiled. Where can one find a more gentlemanly guy that my Edward Masen?

Emmett gruffed. "I wanted to take Bella to school on her first day, but now we're a little late and I still have to pick up Rose." He turned to me with his puppy dog eyes. "Bells, can Edward drop you to school?"

I smiled at him. If he wasn't my brother, I'd say he was so cute sometimes, like a big teddy bear. "That's fine Emmett. Tell Rose I'll see her at school." I said.

He hugged me and told me good luck. And of course, he had to set down the ground rules. Go to class. Don't socialize. Don't flirt. And that he would save me a seat at lunch. And then he was out the door.

I stood in the hallway, grabbing my backpack and putting on my winter coat. It was a bit of a difficulty for me. Living in Arizona for four years kind of made one forget about what winter was like. I stood there unsure of whether the scarf went over or under your jacket. Did it matter? And how did you wrap this bloody thing anyways?

As I stood there somewhat strangling myself with the two straps of my scarf, Edward stepped forward in assistance. I was grateful and also pleased to have him standing so close. He smelled delicious. It wasn't in a way of excessive cologne, or even a smell of freshly washed hair. It wasn't even a smell of minty breath. It was Edward. It was _his_ smell. He always had the same smell, from since he was a kid. It was his signature smell which I loved about him. Some things_ never_ changed.

"So, did you pick up Jessica?" I asked him as he wrapped my scarf warmly around my neck. He simply shook his head 'no', his face betraying no emotion. I didn't want to push it by asking why, and so I just nodded in reply. Then he hunted in my closet and retrieved my old hat with the little pompom at the top. I almost laughed as he tried it on.

It was my hat from the third grade. There was no way in hell it would fit my head, much less his. Yet, he pulled it off rather cutely despite the fact it didn't even make it a quarter ways over his head. And so he pulled my hood over and my head and warned me to be careful.

I scoffed. Careful? Bella? That's more of a contradiction within itself. So instead, I walked out first, so that he could trail behind me. I walked slowly, taking in everything. It was snowing lightly and all the rain that Forks usually got now became ice. I briefly wondered if that meant the football season was coming to a close. I walked towards his silver Volvo and then looked over to him.

"New car?" I asked.

He smiled. "More like a new _old_ car," he replied. I got in the passenger seat as we made our way to school. He turned the heat up and the music down. I laughed. Same old Edward. "Remind me to get you another CD for your car other than Debussy," I told him.

He smiled. "What better is there than the best of the best?" he asked me smiling. I couldn't fight with him there. We both had an odd fascination with classical music. His began with his passion in piano; mine began when I _heard_ Edward's passion in piano. He was…phenomenal for lack of better words.

We were at school in no time but I can't say I was too happy about it. Yes, Edward's driving was smooth and easy, and almost unnoticeable that you were in a car. But the speed. Oh dear. Speed limits seem to never be high enough for him as I would watch the speedometer rise from 50 to 90 in seconds while in a 40 zone.

I got out of the car slowly and tugged on my backpack. There was a slight slope from the parking lot to the school. To the everyday person, it would go unnoticed as they would easily make there way towards school. For me, being the overly talented klutz that I was, it meant that I had to walk that much slower and steadier, and yet, that still wasn't enough. I can't say I wasn't expecting it, but when it happened, I was surprised nonetheless. I was aware of Edward walking behind me, watching my back incase the inevitable were to occur. And it did. I had meant to step down from the curb, yet I was still taken my surprise, and I felt myself falling, or the ground was rising to my face.

With a move almost too gracefully, he stepped forward quickly and his arm wrapped around my waist tightly as his other hand braced against the cool pavement. When I recovered from the shock, I opened my eyes to see his beautiful green eyes. He hesitated in picking me up and putting me back on my feet which caused our starring contest to get that much more intense. I blushed and tore my eyes away from him when I realized that my breathing rate had increased dramatically. Because of my flight or fight response, I'm sure.

He chuckled quietly and brought us upright again. "I just saved your face, Bella," he said as he watched the colour return to my face once again. And then he stared. And I stared back.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Nope, don't thank me yet. You owe me now," he said grinning. His whole face seemed lightened and jolly. It was beautiful.

"Edward," a high pitched squeaky voice yelled. He looked over my shoulder and the grin faltered for a second. My only guess was that it was Jessica Stanley. When I saw her face, there was no doubt. It was the same old Jessica.

"Edward, how are you?" She asked while kissing him on the cheek.

"Fine," he replied while picking up my backpack and a few papers of his own.

"You didn't call me all weekend. I tried your house but your parents said you were at Emmett's…again," she said somewhat annoyed.

"I _was_ at Emmett's," he said, not looking at her as he arranged and rearranged the order of his papers.

"Why? You were supposed to come with me and Lauren so we could celebrate your football game. That was some touchdown by the way," she said, looking straight at him and stroking his arm.

"Thanks to Jasper's great throw and Emmett's amazing tackle. He saved my ass out there," he replied glancing up at her and cracking a smile. "And I was at Emmett's all weekend. He had a very special guest whom I very much wanted to see," he said. I could almost hear the smile in his voice. It was then that Jessica's attention turned to me.

"And who would you be?" she asked in a polite but somewhat sneering voice.

"You remember Bella Swan, Emmett's sister, don't you?" Edward asked while looking at me.

"Hi Jessica. It's been a while, huh?" I said trying to be as polite as possible.

"Oh wow, Bella! You look so different now. It's so… great to have you back. I'm sure Edward's just thrilled to have his best bud back," she said with a big smile. I knew that smile well. It was the same one Lauren used to plaster on her face as she spoke to me when Edward was around.

"Well, I'm happy to be back," I said with a genuine smile looking at Edward. He didn't smile back. He looked at Jessica as if he were annoyed at something she'd said. Or perhaps annoyed at me? I'm sure he wanted some time with Jessica seeing as they'd gone a whole weekend without seeing or speaking to one another.

"Well it's great you're here. But you'll have to excuse Ed and I. He always walks me to first period you see, and it's getting pretty late," she said grabbing Edward's hand and leading him away.

I didn't mind that she was leaving. If anything, I was happy. But I wasn't happy seeing her holding _his_ warm hands, taking him away from me. I didn't know where I was going; I didn't know what to do. But all I could do back to her was nod politely and walk away.

I heard him whispering to her as I made my way to the front door.

"What did I tell you about calling me Ed?" He whispered angrily. I laughed inwardly. He never used to get that angry when I called him Ed, did he?

As I made my way through the doors, I saw him lean down and kiss Jessica lightly on her cheek before sauntering towards me.

I was angry but I wasn't sure why. Instead of being happy that he had chosen me over Jessica, I was angry as to the fact that he kissed her so sweetly on the cheek, and she didn't seem to _care_. It was as if she didn't know what she had. Like she didn't enjoy every bit of being Edward's girlfriend. It only bothered me because Edward was a great guy; he deserved a lot better than Jessica. He needed a girl that knew what she had when she had him.

I stamped my feet against the rug, trying to get the cold snow off my boots. I glanced up to take in the long, white hallways.

"Bella, do you know where you're going?" I heard Edward whisper over my shoulder.

I pulled my hood down from my head and let my hair down, shaking the cold out. I sighed and turned to him. Of course I didn't know where I was going. But even if I did, I wouldn't have minded Edward there guiding me along the way.

**Edward's POV**

She turned to me almost too sweetly. I smiled, she was lost, and she wasn't afraid to ask for help, unlike Jessica. I took her hand softly and led her to the front office, down the hall. She didn't seem to mind that I was holding her hand and I was thoroughly pleased.

I led her through the office doors and stood aside while she introduced herself to Mrs. Cope, our school secretary. She looked at me and smiled. "Edward dear, are you showing Ms. Swan around the school?" she asked in what I can only imagine to be her 'sweet' voice.

I smiled in reply as I knew not what to say back to her. After Bella received her timetable and was told of the school and what to do, she exited with me closely behind. She had English first period. I was disappointed. Disappointed didn't even cover it. There was a population no more of 300, and of the 300 students, Bella had class with them, and only _one_ with me!

At the same time, I was happy that it was Biology we had together. I had been working with Dr. Cullen in the hospital over the past year or so. He allowed me to shadow him as he worked around the hospital because he believed I should see what doctoring was like before I made such a haste decision. He warned me countless times of the amount of time and effort being a doctor required. He worked quick and clean and he was Forks' best doctor. He never had a sick day (excluding the time he took off to vacation with his wife), he never missed an 'on call', he never showed up late, and surprisingly, he never looked tired. He was known as 'Doctor Hottie' to many of the nurses here and he never seemed to have an off day. It was impressive how he managed to balance doctoring, his life, and looking as well as he did all at once. He didn't even look aged. In fact, he looked almost _too_ young to be a doctor. But he was the best and no one ever complained about having him as their doctor (except for the Blacks, although they seemed to have their own personal reasons for that). I looked up to Dr. Cullen. And to top it all off, he was a fabulous teacher. I had learned quite a bit working with him wich helped me exponentially compared to the level of grade 11 biology we were being taught.

I was hoping I could use this to my advantage. Perhaps I could use my skill to impress Bella. I led her to class and then went my separate way. I was late, yes, but leading the chief's daughter to class would be seen as a good deed, and I would get let off easily. I said bye to Bella sadly and walked away.

**Bella's POV**

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the door. I was a walking disaster. It was no secret. I was used to being watched since I'm on the ground more often than when I am upright. But I still hate the attention nonetheless. I walked in slowly and introduced myself to the teacher. I was made to introduce myself to the class.

"Hi, I-I'm Bella Swan. I just moved back here recently," I said looking at the teacher to see if that was enough.

"Oh good Bella, so you perhaps know many of the students here. Please take that seat in the back over there, next to Mike. We'll be discussing the Bronte sisters today; Jane Eyre will be the focus. I sat down next to Mike. I knew Michael Newton. He was friendly enough. I had acquainted myself with him a while back but he was never a close friend.

"Bella, it's…great to have you back," he said while eyeing me. His blue-eyed stare made me glance down to see if I had forgotten any of the essentials. Shirt, check. Pants, check. Bra, check. His eyes went up and down me slowly and it made me shiver. I subtly slid to the other side of my chair, away from him and his beady eyes.

"It's good to be back," I replied quietly and gave him a petite smile.

Throughout the class, he would try to make conversation, but I would only reply with smiles and nods which would end the conversation quickly, giving it no chance to prosper. The class ended somewhat quickly, and I packed my things and walked out the door.

"Bella! Wait up, lemme walk you to your next class," Mike yelled behind me. I slowed my pace very littlie hoping he would be unable to catch up. In no time he was by my side. He snatched my schedule out of my hand, rudely if I may add. "Oh, you have history next," he said in a disappointed voice. "But then we have gym, lunch and biology together. Isn't that great?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Great," I said. I didn't even hide the chagrin in my voice but he seemed too excited to pick up on my lack of enthusiasm anyways.

He walked me to history and then said goodbye while walking away but facing me at the same time. I slid into the classroom quickly, in attempt to get away from him.

History went by uneventfully. Jessica was in that class, as well as Angela Webber. Jessica and I had been somewhat close friends back in the day, but Angela was definitely my favourite. She was a shy and quiet girl, much like me, and didn't push me for answers about how I like Forks now and what Arizona was like and how much boyfriends I had had while in Arizona. To be honest, I had only had one boyfriend in Arizona. It was a two month relationship and only last a week after graduation. It wasn't an exciting story, nor did it bother me to tell it, I just didn't what Jessica knowing of my past dating history.

Angela walked me to gym class next and we changed quickly whilst talking about the history essay that was due the following week. Of course Mike was there the second I made it out the change room and he stuck by my side the entire class. The coach started me off very easily, giving me a badminton racket and telling me to pick a partner. I wish I had been given some sort of a chance, but Mike volunteered even before I had time to fully turn around. We practiced between the two of us for the entire class. Of all the shots I could have returned to him, I only hit two. But he seemed not the notice. He watched me the whole time, and talked endlessly of Forks and asked me questions of Arizona.

"Wish you came a little earlier," he told me. "You would have been able to watch the football game. I scored a touchdown," he said proudly, watching my face for any sign of interest.

I just smiled, "That's great Mike. I heard Edward won the winning touchdown in the end too," I said. He frowned slightly. He seemed to be unaware that I had more friends than just him in Forks.

"Oh, so you're still close friends with Edward and them?" he asked as if he didn't know the answer.

"Of course," I replied with true happiness, "I just spent the whole weekend with them. They're my best friends," I said, hoping it would shut him up for a bit. If I was going to try not to kill him with the racquet, then I needed all my concentration. The conversation between us was kept short and finally, class had ended.

I changed quickly and Angela offered to walk to me the cafeteria. I was truthfully grateful for her very presence. She calmed me down and didn't give me excessive attention like everyone else. We walked and talked and bought our lunch together. I paid my money and then scanned the lunch room.

"I'm sitting over here," Angela said sweetly. "You're free to join me if you'd like."

I told her thanks and explained to her that I was looking for Emmett because I had not gotten a chance to really see him for the day. She pointed me towards the table and told me she'd see me in biology. I smiled and watched her move towards the table where Jessica and Mike sat, as well as a girl with extremely bright blonde hair that I didn't recognize.

I walked towards Emmett's table. The only free spot was between him and Edward and so I walked up and leaned down next to Emmett's ear. "Is this seat taken?" I whispered. He grinned.

"Sorry miss, this seat if for my sister… go away." He said shooing me with his hand motions. I laughed and sat down.

"Um, Bella would you mind terribly if I sat there?" I looked up and saw Jessica standing at the side of the table with her tray beside Edward. Wasn't she just sitting a couple of tables away, happily talking with Mike?

"Just pull up a chair Jess," Edward answered with nonchalance. She gave a little huff and pulled up a chair as close to Edward as she could manage. I leaned away from them and positioned myself closer to Emmett and the other side of the table.

"So, how's the first day going?" Jasper asked politely.

"Why does everyone keep looking at me like I'm fresh meat? I'm a _returned_ citizen of Forks, I shouldn't have to deal with all this attention," I grumbled. Ad then sighed when I remembered the better people. "Most people have been helpful though. Angela escorted me to lunch, and Mike was there during two of my classes. He even offered to be my gym partner though I don't think he really understands what he signed up for," I said slightly embarrassed.

"He's still _alive_…isn't he Bells?" Emmett asked with mocked fear, his eyes wide.

"Ha ha, Em, you're hilarious," I said with sarcasm. Edward then asked me a lot about class and how I enjoyed it. As I answered, I addressed the whole table, telling them of Mike's attempt of striking a conversation with me and Angela's truly sweet nature. Edward's chair screeched against the tile every time Mike's name was mentioned and Jessica seemed to watch me intensely as if trying to see what was different about me than her.

Lunch ended almost too quickly. Edward offered to walk me to Biology class and so I said goodbye to everyone as we walked out the cafeteria doors.

**Edward POV**

I offered to walk her to class. It was the least I could do after Jessica treated her so rudely. I began to wonder if it was apparent how much more I liked Bella over Jessica. Not that I really cared, anyhow. It's not like she was secretive about it when she flirted with Newton.

"Edward," I heard an angel call my name. I turned to my left. Bella was looking up at me, looking slightly worried. "Sorry, I didn't catch what you said."

"I asked you if biology was hard," she said, nervousness colouring her tone.

She was so cute. Even when she was nervous and red. "Personally, I don't find it that bad. I'd be welcome to tutor you if you'd like. Mr. Banner loves me," I said with a smile on my face.

She smirked at me. "Suck up," she whispered as we entered the class and she nudged my ribs with her elbow. I laughed. Fortunately for me, I got to sit alone in the back. Mr. Banner was aware of how advanced I was in biology, and so he gave me the option of a lab partner or not. I had chosen not to because I could work faster on my own which would allow me more time to work on my other homework. Now, I was even more pleased with my choice. There was only one free seat in the entire classroom, and guess where it was.

Just like I'd predicted, Mr. Banner sat Bella beside me. Jessica turned back and glared at her, and then at me. I looked at her with complete indifference. If she could flirt with Mike so blatantly in front of me, could I not do the same? And so I turned to Bella once more. "We're doing a lab today," I told her.

"Oh, okay," she said slightly unsure of herself. Mr. Banner walked around the class handing out slides and microscopes. I gave Bella the first one to see how much she knew. We were studying meiosis and mitosis. It was an easy enough lab and I was a tad bit excited that I could show Bella how much I knew.

She took the slides from Mr. Banner and placed the first one in with such precision that I was dumbfounded. Yes, I was smart in biology, but Bella sure knew what she was doing too. She took one quick glance and decided it to be telophase. I took a peek also and sure enough, she was right.

We took turns throughout the whole lab and we were done before most had even discovered the first phase. I decided now would be the best time to talk to Bella about Jessica and apologize for what happened at lunch.

"Bella, I'm sorry about today," I said softly, leaning over by her ear. She looked up suddenly with confusion.

"Sorry? What'd you do?" She asked me.

"I'm sorry for Jessica. She may have been a little rude and for that, I'm sorry," I said, pleading with my eyes.

She laughed. "Edward, you're silly. She was just being a girlfriend. I guess she should be a little jealous. You didn't pick her up from school this morning," she told me.

"I told her a while back I couldn't pick her up, and nevertheless, that gave her no right to be mad at _you_," I said, not understanding.

"You told her you couldn't pick her up, but you came and picked _me_ up," she told me, trying to explain the situation. "You see, in this case, she's going to look at it as if you had chosen me over her. And for that reason, of course she's going to be angry and possibly a bit jealous of me," she said simply.

I wanted to tell her that that was _exactly _what I did. I did choose Bella over Jessica. I would _always_ choose Bella over Jessica, there was no competition. But I sighed nonetheless. Women were just too confusing sometimes.

She turned her head back down and began doodling on her notebook once again. I rested my chin on my arm as I watched her in distraction, her hand following wherever her mind was taking her. I studied her. I wanted to know what she was thinking. I read her face easily at most times, but at this moment, she was so consumed in thought, that her face revealed nothing. What was she thinking?

**Bella's POV**

I could feel his stare on my face. Yet I couldn't quite care. I wasn't thinking about Edward at this very moment. Yes, it's a bit of a shocker I know, but I was thinking about Jessica, and what I would do if I were Jessica. If Edward were my boyfriend, I would treat him like _my_ boyfriend. I would be proud to sit with him every lunch and to hold his hand. And I would worship our relationship. Having Edward as a boyfriend would probably be…amazing, a dream come true.

But what if Jessica's 'dream come true' was having Edward? What if I was coming in between her and Edward's relationship? At the moment, Edward was entirely consumed with me. I loved the attention I got from him. I only liked getting attention from _him_, but after a while, after he realizes I'm still the same old Bella, immutable in all aspects, he'll go back to Jessica. I can't destroy their relationship. Better yet, I _won't_ destroy their relationship. I didn't know about her but I knew Edward deserved to be happy, and so I would help him. I would stay out of his way so he could be with Jessica and make it work with her.

**Edward's POV**

She smiled slightly as if she had come to a conclusion for something. I waited patiently hoping she would tell me, but she never did. I was disappointed. I wanted to know everything going through her head. But instead, Mr. Banner came over to us and read our answers.

"Done already?" he asked me. Bella looked up at him and smiled politely. "Isabella, did you get to answer any of them or did Edward steal all the slides?" he asked half jokingly, half seriously.

"_Bella_ answered three of the five," I told him quickly. I wanted him to know Bella was smart, because she was. She deserved all the credit for what she did. She just got here and already she was doing better than most students in the class.

"Ah, were you in an advanced biology class in Arizona, Bella?" he asked her. She smiled meekly. "Well then, you and Mr. Masen will make fine lab partners," he said as he walked off. I looked at her out of the corner of my eyes. She was looking back at me. When she caught my glance, she looked away quickly, a warm blush pooling on her cheeks. That blush of hers. It could always make me smile.

The class carried on quietly. Bella didn't seem to want to talk, and so I gave her the space she needed, but that didn't stop me from looking at her. While I was looking at her, the bell rang and I jumped slightly. I packed my books away and waited for her. She moved slowly but I didn't mind, I would wait for her forever.

She picked her bag up and walked out of the class without looking back at me. I was a little sad. It was as if she was avoiding me. Then, out of no where, Jessica came and grabbed my hand.

"Ed, can you _please_ give me a ride home?" she asked me more pleading than sweetly. I sighed. I suppose I should, after all, I hadn't driven her to school in the morning which apparently was a problem. I gave her a weak nod and headed to my car. Bella was already outside, standing by Emmett's red truck. She, Rose, and Emmett crammed into the beaten down truck and drove off when the engine gunned to life. I jumped in the driver seat while Jessica took her time getting into the passenger seat.

I sighed. She had to take off her backpack first. Then she had to kick off the little bits of snow from her boots before getting in. Then, before she could close the car door, she had to check her reflection in the side view mirror. I looked at her in an annoyed manner.

"We going?" she asked me as she closed the door behind her and adjusted the seat. She acted like she couldn't clearly see my annoyed expression. Or perhaps she could but was unable to read my face. I put the car in reverse and sped out the parking lot. I dropped her home and then readjusted the passenger seat to how it was before, when Bella had been in here.

After a little debating with myself whether or not I should visit Bella first, I decided to drive home. She had not said anything to me in biology class. She walked away from me without a glance backwards and she never even said goodbye. I hoped she wasn't offended by Jessica or anything I had done.

I arrived home quickly, shot out of my car, and went straight to my room. I needed to sort things out. Do I break up with Jessica? Do I tell Bella how I feel about her? Do I tell Bella that I do like her…very, very much but that I would never be able to cheat on Jessica, or any girl for that matter? I sighed. I had very little homework and too much on my mind to concentrate on any of it.

And so I ran to my car, grabbed my CD of all my classical favorites. I turned the volume up really loudly and let Pachelbel's 'Canon' serenade me as I collapsed on my bed completely consumed with Bella.

**Wow. Was this not an unbelievably long chapter? PLEASE review! It really does motivate me to write more. I wouldn't lie to you...**


	6. La Push

**Recap:**

EPOV: _Bella was already outside, standing by Emmett's red truck. She, Rose, and Emmett crammed into the beaten down truck and drove off when the engine gunned to life._

**La Push**

**Bella's POV**

Emmett decided he would drop me off at home first because he wanted to go study with Rose for their upcoming calculus test. They invited me also but I politely declined. I didn't have to take calculus for another year and so I didn't even think of torturing myself with it _now_.

When I arrived home, I completed my homework with ease. As first days went, today wasn't as terrible as I had predicted it would be. First off, I managed to _survive_ which was quite an accomplishment if I do say so myself. Secondly, although I did receive enough unwanted attention to last me a year, no one was excessively rude to me. An upgrade from Arizona, that's for sure.

After much lazing around, I decided to make a nice casserole for dinner. I loved casseroles because of the creativity it allowed. I couldn't decide what to use though. Emmett preferred noodles but Charlie preferred rice. I decided to put both it, why not? I'm sure that would make things interesting. As I added various ingredients into a large dish, the phone rang.

"Hello," I said, holding the phone against my shoulder as I opened a can of corn.

"Hi, is Bella there?" a deep voice asked.

"Speaking," I said. I hadn't a clue who it could be. I hoped desperately it wasn't Mike. But it didn't sound like him.

"BELLS!! I missed you!" the voice screamed, or as much as a deep male could scream.

"Um, who is this?" I asked hesitantly. I hated having to ask but I really couldn't think of anyone that would call specifically to talk to me.

The unknown male laughed into the phone. "Bella, you don't know your best friend when you hear him?" the voice asked friendly.

"Charlie, is that you?" I asked dramatically.

"I go by the name of Black, Jacob Black," the voice said smoothly.

"JAKE!! Oh my gosh, I missed you!! Why is your voice so deep? How did you know I came back? Did Charlie tell you? Oh, how's Billy?" I asked, well, screamed all in one breath.

He laughed. "Bells, slow down, I can barely hear you over your heavy breathing," chuckling at my haste. I blushed. I missed Jake. He could always effortlessly make me smile.

"Billy's great. He told me you moved back and I fell off the chair. I was _so_ sure he was lying. I made him swear on my head that he wasn't. I've been dying to come visit you. I can't drive…legally yet, but I'm going to make it down there soon," he said desperately.

"Aw, Jake, don't do anything drastic. I can get Charlie to bring me and Emmett up on the weekend. He and Billy probably have plans already anyhow. I'm sure he won't mind a couple of extra passengers," I told him.

"Yeah, sounds great! We can go cliff diving! Bring an extra pair of clothes okay?" He said excitedly.

"Err…okay." This 'cliff diving' thing didn't sound too safe, but Jake would risk hurting me and Emmett would be there also. Probably to kill Jake if anything _did_ happen to me. They were both overly protective…but with my lack of grace, I suppose it was understandable. Kay, fine. It was a necessity.

I heard when the front door opened and Charlie walked in brushing off his heavy boots and hanging his jacked up. "I'm home," he yelled.

"Jake, Charlie's home and I gotta go finish dinner. I'll see you on the weekend, alright?" I told him.

"Yeah, see you then. I can't wait," he said with blatant excitement.

I laughed. "Ye Jake, see you later," and I hung up the phone. "I'm in the kitchen, dad," I yelled to him so he was aware that I was home too.

"Be there in a sec," I heard him yell.

I put the casserole in the oven for a couple of minutes to melt the cheese and warm it all up. As I waited, I heard as Emmett came in and ran upstairs.

"Dinner's ready," I yelled to the both of them. I hadn't even closed my mouth before I heard the two of them bounding down the stairs.

"Everything looks so much cleaner since you've been here Bella," Charlie said.

"Ye, even the bathroom smells like you now," Emmett said walking in behind Charlie. He looked around the kitchen and smiled when he saw the big dish of food I was laying out. We sat together and ate. I told Charlie about my first day and Emmett filled Charlie in on some sports news.

"Oh dad, can we go to La Push this weekend?" I nuzzled in between his and Emmett's conversation.

"No problem, I was headed there for fishing with Billy anyways. Did you get a chance to talk to Jacob yet," he asked smiling while looking at my face intently. I knew that look. It was the same look he had given me on my fourth birthday when Jake and I had cut the cake together and then I promptly leaned over and gave him a huge smooch on the cheek. Everyone '_aw_-ed' except Charlie, who was giving me the same look now.

I brushed it off, making my voice completely indifferent. "Ye, he just called. He sounds so _different_, I didn't even know who it was," I said shocked.

Emmett laughed. "Wait till you _see_ him Bella, he's like twice your height!"

We ate quietly for the rest of dinner and Emmett and dad washed the dishes seeing as how I had made dinner. I liked our system.

I went upstairs and sent a quick email to mom telling her about my first day. I was surprise she hadn't called, but after opening my inbox, I knew why. She had sent me ten emails since my arrival on Saturday, no more than three days ago.

I sent her one long email, answer her ten 'urgent' ones and then I turned off my computer and went to sleep. Before falling asleep, I went through my day.

I still stick by my decision to give Edward and Jessica their space. Someone had to be the bigger person and put up a distinct barrier between best friend and girlfriend. Sure I've always had a crush on Edward, but he has Jessica and he's my best friend. I _will_ be happy for him... even if it kills me.

And on the bright side (or so I keep telling myself), it's not like I'm missing out on much. For all I know, Edward could be a terrible boyfriend. He was a great best friend but him and Jessica didn't really seem like a happy couple. Instead of hoping they would break up, I decided I would hope for the better. I would hope for Edward's happiness. That was fair enough. If he's happy, then I'm happy.

I moved on to a lighter subject. In only five tiny days, I would go visit Jacob. I loved Edward, but Jake had an easiness to him, a sureness about the way he carried himself. He could always make me laugh. He was probably the next closest friend I had other than Edward. I sighed, five more days. I could wait, couldn't I?

~·~·~

**Jacob's POV**

Today was the day! In only a couple of minutes, Bella would be coming. I haven't seen her in four years. I couldn't wait. Everything about Bella makes me happy. I think I can even say I love her. She was my best friend. I never connected with anyone like I connected with her. Of course I wasn't _in_ love with her, but its love nonetheless. Her departure was so sudden. I barely even got to say goodbye. I didn't even get to give her her present but now was my chance.

I sat at the doorsteps watching the road. Billy had told me to keep an eye out for them. He had no idea how hard I was looking. I was sitting there for a good hour when I heard the rough and tumble engine of Emmett's truck, which we had sold to him. I bounded from the stairs and ran to the truck full speed. Emmett was the first one out.

"Emmett, are you working out man? How come I can't get that big?" I asked him. He was _huge_, I looked like a mere stick compared to him.

"It's the football Jake, trust me, get into it. The chicks dig it," he said winking at me. I smiled. Only Emmett could say that when he had one of Forks' most beautiful woman on his arm. I turned and greeted Charlie telling him that Billy was waiting inside to go fishing.

And then she stumbled, rather ungracefully might I add, out of the truck. "Bella?" I asked. I couldn't be sure. Ye, she had the same eyes and deep brown hair, but this girl was even _more_ beautiful than my Bella. Who was she?

"Jake!" the girl squealed and ran into my arms.

"Bells," I was shocked. _This_ was Bella, the Bella that had left only four years ago? "What happened? Who are you and what did you do with my klutzy, raggedy haired Bella," I asked her suspiciously.

"Well who are you and what did _you_ do with my soft voiced, short Jacob?" she answered back just as accusingly.

I picked her up and held her closely. This was Bella, the Bella I knew. She even smelled the same. She giggled and twisted in my arms when I put her down and my hands grazed against her sides, tickling her slightly.

"So, what're the plans for the day?" she asked me.

"Well, after Charlie and Billy leave, we'll make our way up that cliff you see in the distance," I said pointing over her shoulder at the cliff peaking through the trees, "and then, we'll jump off!" I said excitingly.

"_Jump_? Sorry Jake, I just got back, I can't afford to kill myself right now," she answered back a little nervously.

"Oh don't worry Bells, the water's calm today. You'll have no trouble swimming back to shore. That is…you do still know how to swim, don't you?" I asked her. Who knew what they did over there in Arizona? Maybe swimming wasn't a big thing over there.

She swatted my arm. "I was only gone for four years. I didn't turn into a different person," she said jokingly.

I watched her. I mean, _really _watched her. I wanted to beg to differ. She was still the same, but at the same time, she was very different. She seemed to be the same shy, cute Bella that we all know her as, but physically, she looked a lot different, and not in a bad way. _Not_ at all. I grabbed her hand and led her inside. It was then that I noticed Emmett had left us outside because he was no where to be found.

Bella said hi to Billy and gave him and quick, chaste kiss on the cheek. She was always so sweet to my old man. I gave her a bit of credit for they had never talked a lot.

Charlie and Billy left shortly after Billy had reacquainted himself with Bella. And then Bella, Emmett, and I made our way up the cliff. I knew Emmett would have a great time but I was a little worried about Bella. This wasn't her thing but I hoped she would have fun. I needed her to have fun, because if she had fun, she'd come visit me again.

We stood at the edge of the cliff. Bella peered over the edge and blanched. Emmett however, had a huge grin on his face. "So what? We just jump?" He asked me, ready for the first go.

"Go for it man," I said to him. He was about to jump when I stopped him. "Go back and get a good running start, it makes the drop so much more worthwhile," I instructed him. And he did. He flew past me and down he went. I could even hear him laughing seconds before hitting the water.

"Bella! You gotta try it. It's a_we_some!" he yelled from the water below.

I looked at Bella. She still looked a little white, but it also looked like she was debating something. "I'll go with you if you'd like," I told her reassuringly.

"And how would that work?" she asked a little perplexed.

"Well, we'd hold hands," I said as I for her hand slowly, making no sudden moves so that she was able to stop me whenever she wanted. "And then we'd go back," I said pulling her softly backwards with me. "And then we'll run together and jump. Okay?" I asked her looking at her every expression to decipher what was going through her head.

She bit her lip. She was unsure of what to do. I pulled her closer to my body. "I won't let you hurt yourself Bells, don't worry."

She let out a huge breath and then held my hand more fiercely. "Ready," she said with a new gleam of determination. And off we went. I kept at her pace. She had her eyes closed and I watched her the whole time.

And then we jumped. And plunged further and further down. I manage a quickly glance at her and a sudden scream burst from her chest, as if she were getting rid of all her worries. I joined in with her and screamed just as loud. We managed to take a quick huge breath before we were swallowed in the icy waters.

I kicked hard, propelling myself upwards and pulled her up with me. She started chattering fiercely as soon as we broke through the surface. We swam together to the edge of the shore where Emmett sat on a long wet log.

"That was amazing," he said when we reached him. "But freezing!"

I looked at Bella waiting for a reply. She was white, almost blue. "Perhaps we should just go home then," I said. I was still warm but I guess hot blood just ran in my family. We went back home hastily and everyone changed into dry clothes. Bella was still shivering so I gave her my sweater and sat her down by the fireplace and left to make three cups of hot chocolate.

"Need some help?" Bella asked me softly me when she reached the kitchen.

"Sure," I said smiling at her. The colour had returned to her cheeks. She finally looked like Bella again.

She smiled back at me and leaned against the counter right in front of me. My hand suddenly rose up and stroked her cheek. "You look even more beautiful than normal Bella," the words flew out of my mouth on its own accord. I had been thinking them but I hadn't meant for it to just fly out like that. But there, at least it was out in the open.

She blushed a deep crimson and looked away. I grinned. _There's_ my red Bella!

"How've you been Jake?" she asked me, probably trying to change the subject.

"Right now, I don't think I've ever been happier," I answered truthfully as my arms wrapped around her waist. "It's so great to have you back." I hugged her and realized how close we were, me against her body and her back up against the cupboard.

She snuggled further in my chest, her nose grazing against my shoulder. "It's so great to be back," she whispered. I stepped back from her and held her face in my hands.

"Your eyes are the same. And your hair is the same colour. Except now I can actually run my fingers through it without getting tangled," I said smiling, "but _still_, you don't look like Bella."

"Is that bad?" she asked while looking up at me.

"No Bells. You looked beautiful," I told her and leaned forward and kissed her forehead. I tilted my head down, my forehead resting against hers, my nose touching the tip of hers. She had her eyes closed and inhaled deeply when I exhaled. "How's school been?" I asked her conversationally as I moved my head away slowly.

She disentangled herself from me and stepped away. "It was okay I guess. I can't complain. Most people didn't really recognize me, but everyone was friendly enough."

"That's good." I quickly stirred in the hot chocolate mix and took the cups to the living room where Emmett was watching basketball. "Who's winning?" I asked him.

"The Celtics of course," he said distractedly as he reached for a cup.

"What do they play for?" Bella asked. She sat at the very end of the couch and Emmett was on the other. It wasn't a very large couch and so I was left to the middle. I inched my way to Bella a little more than I did Emmett, but not too much that was it was noticeable.

"Boston," Emmett answered her somewhat sidetracked.

The three of us just said their watching the game together. Occasionally, I would glance at Bella who would return it, smile, and then look away. I absentmindedly began playing with a strand of her chocolate brown hair that was resting in my palm as her head leaned in to my shoulder. She fell asleep shortly afterward as Emmett and I continued to watch the game.

Charlie and Billy made their usual loud entrance as Charlie struggled to get Billy's wheelchair through the narrow door. Bella woke up at the sound and offered to cook dinner for us. As she cooked, I took Emmett to my garage and showed him my recent projects.

We talked for a bit. He told me that he and Rosalie were good, and that Bella was adapting back to the Forks life easily. I was happy…well, ecstatic; that meant she was here for a while. We returned to the house when Bella called us for dinner.

It wasn't long after that Charlie got up informing us that he had work early the next morning. As they were saying goodbye, I brought Bella to my room to give her the present I had made her.

"Kay, close your eyes," I told her. She did. "Now hold out your hand" I said. She did. I linked the chain around her slender wrist easily and said, "Now, open them." She did. And gasped.

"A charm bracelet Jake… It's beautiful." She said. I turned her wrist gently and showed her the wolf charm I had made her.

"Did you make it?" she asked in amazement. I nodded smiling. She came closer and went up on her tippy toes. Her nose grazed against my cheek and I turned my head to smile at her. Then she did something I didn't expect. She had gone to kiss me on my cheek, but because I had turned my head, her soft lips touched mine ever so briefly.

She opened her eyes and stumbled back blushing. But my pulse was beating fast and the pull of her lips were calling to me. I followed her forward and pecked her back on the lips, with more force so that she knew it wasn't an accident. I didn't retreat. I stayed there, less than an inch away from her face. She studied my eyes, my nose, and then my mouth. I parted my lips and exhaled lightly on her. She inhaled and moved closer. My arms wrapped around her waist as my lips searched for hers once more.

And we kissed. It wasn't long, but it was unbearable sweet. I let get go reluctantly and said, "You'll come visit me, right?"

She smiled. "Of course Jake," and she pecked me on the lips once more and exited the room. All I was capable of doing was to stand there and watch her retreating form. I followed her out shortly afterward and said bye to Emmett and Charlie.

"I'm coming back when it's warmer and we're _so_ doing that again," Emmett told me.

I laughed. "For sure Em," I said. I shook hands with Charlie and gave Bella and chaste kiss on her cheek, hoping it went unnoticed by the rest. They exited the house and I returned to my room, to the very spot that I had kissed Bella. This was my new favourite spot.

**Please, please, please REVIEW!!! :)**


	7. Everbody's Got Somebody

**Recap:**

JakePOV: _I shook hands with Charlie and gave Bella and chaste kiss on her cheek, hoping it went unnoticed by the rest. They exited the house and I returned to my room, to the very spot that I had _kissed_ Bella. This was my new favourite spot._

**Everybody's Got Somebody**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a smile on my face. I wish I could say I was on cloud nine, but I wasn't fully there. I would give it a 'cloud eight' perhaps. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I kissed him! Jacob Black. Sure Jacob was beautiful, and sweet, and funny, and one of my best friends, but he wasn't Edward. Gosh, that sounded terrible.

I loved Jake. He was awesome, he was great, he was just so perfect. Why couldn't I be attracted to him like I was to Edward?

I had to remind myself endlessly that Edward had Jessica. He was taken, not mine for the taking.

Jacob had called me last night. He was too cute. He was so nervous but I could still hear the joy in his voice. He asked me out. I said yes. It was _Jacob_. If there wasn't going to be an Edward for me, I'd take Jacob any day.

But what if there were an Edward… I shook the thought out of my head as soon as it entered. Jessica, his _girlfriend_.

I rose out of bed slowly. There was going to be no falling today. Today was a good day, I could feel it. I was officially a 'taken girl' also. I had a somebody just like everyone else. And that somebody just happened to be my best friend.

I dressed in my favourite grey sweatpants and blue shirt I had bought years ago. I loved this t-shirt. I bought it for 20 and half of the profits went to charity. Why not buy it?

I took time with my hair today. I braided it, a long traditional braid tied at the end with a blue hair tie that matched my shirt perfect. The shorter pieces of my hair had fallen out of my braid and framed my face perfectly. There.

I ate breakfast quickly and went to school with Emmett today. I saw Jasper hopping into his car, no doubt to go pick up Alice, when we stopped to pick up Rose for school.

"Bella, your hair looks adorable," Rose said as she got into the truck with a huge grin on her face. I knew her and Alice would appreciate it the most. They also lectured me on how I never spent enough time on myself.

"And you look as perfect as always," I told her. She wore simple black pants and a red turtle neck which framed her curvaceous body perfectly. The shirt made the red of her lips stand out beautifully. I smiled. How did Emmett get _her_?

We drove to school chatting mindlessly. Emmett and Rose were probably the funniest I've ever seen; they bickered and made up constantly either my Emmett apologizing or Rosalie laughing it off. It was hilarious.

Jasper and Alice came over to the truck when we arrived and we all walked into school together. Alice of course squealed when she saw my hair. I hadn't realized it was so exciting. Jasper laughed at his little girlfriend and rolled his eyes at me. He always had this inane capability of knowing how I was feeling. But there was no shutting up Alice so I droned her out when she began to comment on outfits that would look 'superb' with the hairstyle. No more than five minutes after, the bell rung and we all dispersed.

English was a drag, for once. I loved English and literature and books. I didn't like attention. At every turn, I could see Mike's eyes flashing over to me. He even touched my hair earlier, when he complimented my braid. This is the _last_ time I decide to do my hair. I don't care how much Rose and Alice liked it. I couldn't put up with Mike when he was like this.

I focused on the teacher as hard as I could, but Mike's eyes never escaped my view. He wasn't subtle in the least bit, and I don't think he could have cared any less. If I did look back at him, he would grin and wink at me. Those warm blue eyes evidently holding humor, like he knew something that I didn't. Dream on Mike. Maybe I should tell him about Jake? That would shut him up.

I sighed. I didn't find Mike so cute anymore. He wasn't an ugly in anyway, but he was annoying, much like an overexcited puppy. And I didn't want _him_ being the first one to know about Jake and me.

When the bell rang, I bolted from my seat and went to my history class. I sat beside Angela and she smiled. She somehow knew something was different. I told her my story about Jacob and she grinned at me.

"Jacob Black, huh?" she teased me. I blushed and she laughed. "I'm really happy for you Bella," she said. "It's great that you've found someone."

She told me her story about this boy she'd met. He was helping her edit this article she was writing for the school newspaper. His name was Ben and she was slightly crazy about him. I was happy for her, he truly sounded like a sweet guy, perfect for her. I knew she would be to shy to ask him out so I hoped he would sum up the courage to do it.

Gym went by gruesomely, but the time passed nonetheless. I was always the first one out of the class but the last one out of the change rooms. It's a little more difficult for me as my balance was never topnotch.

I was nervous. It was lunchtime and I still hadn't told anyone about Jacob and the kiss other than Angela. I bought my food and was the first at the table. Edward sat down beside me and smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

Did he know something?

His hand went around my back and grasped my neat braid. "I like it. It gives you a very olden day look," he told me, looking at the braid in his hand.

"Thanks," I said. I saw Jessica's form in the distance, standing in the cafeteria line. She wasn't looking at me or him, but it reminded me that she was Edward's and he was hers. I leaned forward and took a bite of my pizza, causing my braid to fall out of Edward's hand.

Emmett and Rose joined next, followed closely by Jasper and Alice. "Gang's all here," I muttered to myself. I was queasy. I didn't know why I was so nervous to tell them. They were my best friends. I took a breath to calm my nerves.

"So, how was La Push?" Jasper asked Emmett and I.

"It was a_we_some! We went cliff diving or whatever it's called. Basically, you just stand on the top of a cliff, run, and then jump off!" He was excitedly.

"You jumped off a cliff?" Edward asked wide-eyed, looking at me worriedly.

I nodded but was truthful. "I was too scared at first, so Jacob held my hand and we jumped together," I told him. I saw his back tense at the mention of Jacob's name. Maybe he didn't trust Jacob. He needed to know that Jacob would do anything to protect me. Even if that meant protecting me from myself most times.

"The water was freezing, so we left after the first jump. But we all have to go together and try it," Emmett said looking between Jasper and Edward.

"Ye Em, sounds great," Alice said in a monotonous voice.

"But the trip was good overall. Jake and Bella got pretty hot and heavy," Emmett smirked at me.

Oh dear Lord. Way to go Emmett, for being observational for once in your life. I was so completely red; I could feel the heat in my cheeks and my back beginning to burn. I could feel their eyes on me though I kept my head down. But most of all, I could feel Edward stiffen then slide his chair away from me slightly and subtly.

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" Rosalie asked me shocked.

I looked Emmett. They were still staring at me. I sighed. It was now our never. "We didn't do anything," I said slowly.

"What's that?" Edward asked me quietly while staring at my wrist. He body seemed so tense, like he was on the prowl for something.

I held up my hand so that they could better see. "Jake made it for me when I left and never got a chance to give it to me. It's a charm bracelet," I said happily. I turned my wrist slowly and showed them the werewolf. "He made this," I said pointing out the beautifully carved charm.

"It's beautiful, Bella. You're so lucky," Alice said peering over at the charm. Rosalie swatted Emmett's arm.

"You never make me anything," she said pouting.

"Sorry Rose, I have big hands, I'm not capable of doing much." But it didn't stop her from sulking. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear and she began to giggle. I rolled my eyes. I _really_ didn't want to know.

"So, what did you give Jacob back?" Emmett asked me, smiling. He knew. I knew he knew. He saw Jacob kiss me on the cheek when we left. He saw my blush. He saw my smile. He knew. Damn him.

"Nothing," I said, lying horribly.

"Did you _kiss_ him Bella?" Rose gasped at me. I blushed a deeper crimson than before. Stupid blood reaction. I groaned inwardly. Here we go.

"It wasn't long or dramatic or passionate or anything. Calm down," I told her.

"But still Bella, you _kissed_ him! That's big!" Alice said grinning at me. I nodded meekly. What else could I do?

"So, you're going out with him?" Edward asked quietly, leaning over to me slightly. I nodded. I suppose it wasn't official yet, as we hadn't gone on our first date or anything. But he asked me out and I said yes.

Edward leaned away from me and picked up his tray. "Jessica's calling me…but I'll see you in bio," he said in a small voice as he walked away. I was sad. I had hoped Edward would be happier for me. He never had a problem with Jacob before; I thought he'd be pleased I found someone he liked. I frowned slightly but continued telling Rose and Alice the story as Emmett and Jasper talked about the basketball game he'd watched with Jake in La Push.

Lunch took a while to end, but when the bell rang, I sped to biology class. Maybe I would be given a chance to ask Edward what was wrong now. He seemed truly pained. Maybe something happened between him and Jessica?

I sat down in my seat, pulling it in and to the side at the same time. I was closer to Edward now, but he still wasn't looking at me, nor was he smiling.

"Edward," I said softly. But he didn't respond. He didn't seem to hear me, as if he were deep in thought. "Edward," I said a little louder. He jumped lightly and looked up, startled.

"Bella, I didn't notice you there," he said. Great. Just what every girl wanted to hear.

"You were quiet at lunch today," I said, trying to focus on the emotion displayed clearly in his eyes. I could see it but I didn't understand it. What was boiling under those green depths?

"I'm sorry Bella. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. But good for you…and Jacob. It's good you found someone…so soon. I really wasn't expecting it to happen all so quickly, you know?" he said peering into my eyes. It almost felt like he was trying to tell me something through them, something he couldn't say out loud. I just couldn't read it though. All I could see was pain.

"Ye, I know what you mean. I mean, gosh, it all just happened so quickly. One minute we're saying bye, the next minute his lips are on mine and mine on his and—"

"Ye, I get it," he said forcibly, his eyes looking away from mine and out of the window.

"At least I'm no longer the only single one," I said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't seem to work but at least he slid out of his trance.

He looked up at me and stared. "I wouldn't have allowed you to be the only one without someone. I would have found _someone_ for you," he said. I liked the way he put the emphasis on 'someone', as if he had already found the person. If he had chosen Mike however...it would be a different story.

At that moment, Mr. Banner backed into the classroom rolling in a television with him. Ah, it was one of _those_ classes. I looked back at Edward. He was still looking at me.

"Well, now you don't need to worry, right?" I said. He simply nodded. "Is everything okay Edward?" I asked him. He didn't look happy. If I could understand what was wrong with him, maybe I'd be able to tell what emotion was playing about his face. Maybe I could make him happy again. His pain was killing me.

"I think I'm going to break up with Jessica," he said. "Soon."

**I would be uberly ecstatic if you left a comment! I just may even update the next chapter sooner if you did. And if you like EdwardxBella interactions, you're going to want that next chapter. Believe me.**


	8. Shock Therapy

**Recap:**

BPOV: _"I think I'm going to break up with Jessica," Edward said. "Soon."_

**Shock Therapy**

**Bella's POV**

Break up? _Now _he decides to break up with Jessica?

The news hit me hard. It should have made me happy; Edward is free! Maybe I had a fleeting chance now. But I wasn't happy and I didn't have a chance. I was mad because I didn't _wait_ for him. Wouldn't it have been more reasonable and respectable for me to wait for him, wait until he wanted…me?

I inwardly sighed. I was jumping to conclusions, like always. Just because he was breaking up with Jessica didn't mean he would become mine immediately after. It didn't even mean he would _ever_ become mine.

I mean, it's Edward. Sure he's my best friend and sure I'm hugely attracted to him, but really, which girl wasn't? He was almost godly the way his perfect bronze hair fell across his dazzling green eyes. He was flawless in looks and personality. It was almost too easy to fall for him.

Perfection. Pure perfection. And perfection could never or will ever be interested in dating _Bella Swan_.

As I was deep in thought, Mr. Banner turned the ancient television on and put in the tape—yes, tape—that we would be watching. These classes were always enjoyable because once those lights went off, my eyes could close and I could think or dream about whatever I wanted to. These videos were completely useless to watch. We were never tested on the content so no one ever paid attention. I smiled to myself. This class was needed. I needed time to think.

What did I really want? I knew Edward would have eventually broken up with Jessica. He had made that clear earlier. I just hadn't expected it so soon. And I hadn't expected the events with Jacob to happen so soon, or _ever_ for that matter. _Oh Jake_, I sighed. He deserved so much better than me. So much better than a lovesick confused girl.

What I wanted was for Edward to tell me why he was breaking up with Jessica. What I wanted was for Jacob to change his mind about me and break up with _me_. What I wanted was for Edward to realize that I've been here for him all this time. What I wanted…was Edward. _All _I wanted was Edward.

I put my head down. I was wretched. I've always loved Jacob, but as a _friend_. He was my best friend. I loved Edward as a best friend too, but I loved him so much more than that at the same time. I was attracted to him in a way I had never been with another.

I remembered Justin, my ex-boyfriend in Arizona. I can't say it was a true relationship. I suppose it was more of an 'in the moment' kind of thing. I'll admit it was fun and educational, because now I knew what not to do. I knew to choose someone I liked to talk to, someone I was actually interested in, someone like Edward. Or Jacob. I can't say I'm not interested in him. But I can't say I'm more interested in him than I am Edward. That would be a bold-faced lie. I've tried to deny my feelings for Edward long enough, but I've always known. I loved him.

I loved him? I loved him! Was this what having an epiphany was like?

I looked back up and saw Mr. Banner walk across the room and turn off the lights.

It took a split second for my eyes to adjust, but I _felt_ it immediately.

I felt the way my toes curled and my hands clenched. The way my back stiffened and my face burned. I looked at Edward through the corner of my eye. He was tilted away from me slightly, as if he were feeling exactly what I was. I felt lured to him in a way I couldn't explain.

I wanted to reach over and thread my fingers through his beautiful bronze hair. I wanted to pull my chair closer to his and sit right by his side, my fingers entwined with his and my head resting on his shoulder. I wanted to smell his sweet fragrance. I wanted to brush my lips up against his. But most of all, I wanted him to _want_ me to do that to him.

I let out a deep breath and leaned back in my chair. I folded my arms but kept my hands clenched. Under no circumstances was I allowed to touch him. He glanced at me for a quick second and then back at the small television way up at the front of the class. He leaned back on his chair and imitated my very position.

His shoulder brushed against mine and I shivered. It was as if a shock had gone through my entire body, originating from the very spot he had brushed ever so slightly. I turned my head to him. He had his eye closed, his arms crossed, his legs straightened, and his hands clenched. He was the mirror image of me. He opened his eyes slowly and looked right at me.

I knew I should have looked away but I couldn't. I was being lured in by his eyes, the endless green pools that stared right back at me. I felt a blush rising to my face but I really couldn't care less. I wasn't even sure what had caused it.

But I couldn't look away. I was so completely entranced that I didn't notice when I tilted closer to him. He leaned towards me slowly also and I could almost feel his breath on my hot, red skin.

"Bella," he whispered so quietly that the only reason I knew he'd actually said it was because his hot breath fanned across my face. I didn't reply. I couldn't. All I could do was inhale his heavenly scent that emanated even from his breath.

"Hmm," I managed to make in a quiet shaky hum of a reply.

"I really do like your hair," he said coming even closer, his head tilting to the side of my face, as he whispered it in my ear.

He was so close that his cheek brushed against mine. I sighed contentedly. He was perfectly shaven. No stubble, no scratch. Just smooth, beautiful, warm skin against my burning cheek. It was heavenly. I turned slowly towards him to capture his eyes once more.

"Thanks," I said, taking a huge breath again and exhaling along his cheek. "But this is the last time I'm going to do this so take it all in while you can." I smiled at him sweetly when his eyes finally met mine.

He frowned slightly. "Why? You look beautiful when you tie your hair back away from your face," he said as his hand brushed against my left cheek and he gently put a piece of the fallen hair away from my face and behind my ear.

It was hard enough to concentrate with him so close, much less touching me with his gentle, caressing fingers.

But I managed to find my voice easily when I remembered Mike's reaction to my hair.

"Mike seems to think my hair belongs to _him_," I told with slight disgust in my voice. His stare was nothing like Edward's. His stare made my skin crawl while Edward's made my skin burn.

He grinned. "You shouldn't be so hard on Newton. It's not his fault he's so attracted to you," he said smiling at me and exhaling on my face once more with his hot breath.

I would have smiled back or probably blushed, but I didn't understand what he meant. Mike was attracted to me? That made no sense.

Edward smirked when he glanced at my face. I was very much an 'open book' and he had always been a great reader of my emotions.

He sighed quietly and chuckled to himself. I could feel the tremors of his laugh against my cheek.

"You're too exquisite for your own good," he said softly and then he leaned forward and pecked me lightly on my lower jaw. "But if he ever becomes a problem, just say the word," he said looking at me seriously for the first time since those darned lights went off. "I'll take care of him easily if he's a bother," he told me in a promising voice.

I smiled at him. My overprotective Edward. My overprotective Edward that had just kissed me. It still tingled even now. I felt like I was burning inside out. But a good burn, a pleasant burn.

"I think I can handle Mike," I told him. He nodded, smiled, and then relaxed back into his chair. The tingly feeling surging through my body lessened, but didn't disappear completely. It continued through me until the very end, when Mr. Banner turned off the video and turned the lights back on.

I knew my face was still red because I could feel the heat radiating off my skin. I packed my bag quickly, said bye to Edward, and ran to Emmett's truck.

The burst of fresh, crisp air hit my skin when I ran out the school doors and it felt absolutely amazing. The contrast to heat with cool was just what I needed to calm my nerves.

I wondered when Edward would break up with Jessica. I wondered if he'd actually go through with it. I wondered what the kiss meant or if I was simply looking too much into it.

I remained deep in thought, even as Emmett and Rose arrived. I kept thinking about the kiss as I got in the truck and we made our way home.

How _did_ Edward feel about me? How did I feel about him? Did I love him enough to break up with Jacob? I released a long held deep breath and made my way into my house. I knew I didn't have the answers. I made a cup of steamy hot chocolate to dissolve all worries.

I had homework to do; I had no time to think of Edward's light, gentle, sweet kiss on the supple skin of my jaw, which burned the very spot...even now. Though I tried to ignore the kiss, honestly I did, that didn't stop the blush from rising to my cheeks.

It was amazing how the feeling of that shock made me aware of how attracted I was to Edward. I took a deep breath. Jake, I think I'm in love…with Edward. I sighed. What now?

**I think that was a very much needed chapter of our lovely couple, Edward and Bella. Now, please do leave your comment on the chapter. Was it too much for 'friends'? Too little for Edward and Bella? Do you want _more_? I really do need to know ladies and gents. So please, do me a favor and REVIEW!**


	9. Stuck In The Mud

**Recap:**

BPOV: _It was amazing how the feeling of that shock made me aware of how attracted I was to Edward. I took a deep breath. Jake, I think I'm in love…with Edward. I sighed. What now?_

**Stuck in the Mud**

**Jacob's POV**

_Ring, ring, ring_. Come on Bella, pick up!

"Hello," Emmett's voice boomed through the phone.

"Hey Emmett, is Bells home?" I asked him casually.

"Ye, she's home alright. Hold on a sec, kay," he told me. "BELLA! YOUR FAVOURITE KISSER IS ON THE PHONE," I heard him yelling in the background. Man, I could almost feel her blush through the phone. I laughed to myself. I didn't expect anything less from Emmett. Of course Bella would tell him, as well as the rest of her friends.

"Hello," she said shyly.

"Hey Bells" I said excitedly. I was always excited when I heard her voice.

"Oh, hey Jake. What's up?" she said. That stumped me. Of course it was me. Who else would be her 'favourite kisser'?

"Who did you think it was?" I asked her teasingly though I honestly wanted to know the truth. Did she have a collection of favorite kissers? I wouldn't doubt it, she was absolutely stunning. I'm sure I'm not the only one that's noticed.

"I didn't know who it was. I thought Emmett was just trying to harass me because I threw my eraser at his head. He's been bothering me all week," she answered breezily.

"Oh. That sounds like Emmett," I said grinning. "I was wondering…if you had any plans for the weekend?" Please say no, please say no.

"Not so far, no. But I'm probably going to have so much homework. I'm being dog piled. I think the teachers are picking on me because I'm the newbie," she said grumpily.

I laughed. "Well, you're more than welcome to join us over here in La Push; all the teachers are so laid back and it's a blast here," I told her. I was lying through my teeth, but if that's what it took to get Bella closer, I'd do it.

"Ye move outta my house and have Charlie kill me? Maybe some other time," she told me sarcastically. I smiled. She was so cute.

"So, you're too busy to…go out with me?" I asked her. I was really asking her on a date, but I'll admit it, she made me shy.

"Err…Jake, maybe we should get together for a bit…and talk," she said slowly. I swallowed hard. _Talk_? That was never good. But it was Bella, I'd take whatever she would give me and I'd be happy with it. If she just wanted to see me and talk with me, then I would meet with her and listen to her life's story.

"Ye, sure Bells. That sounds great. But when?" I asked her.

She preferred Friday. I agreed with her enthusiastically. I just wanted to see her, I didn't care what for, as long as she was there with me, it would be perfect.

We didn't get a chance to catch up on the phone. She had to leave to finish her homework so that she could cook dinner for Charlie and Emmett later on. She took such good care of them. She could and probably would take great care of me too…if we were dating.

What did it mean when you called a girl asking her to go out, and she tells you she wants to _talk_ first? Is it different if they say, 'let's have _a_ talk,' compared to, 'ye, we'll talk'. I released a harsh breath and rolled my tense shoulders.

Woman, can't live with 'em and definitely not without 'em. I didn't understand why things were so complicated. But Bella was more than worth the wait. She's always been. If only I could understand her.

Isn't that what all women wanted? A man that understood them? I could be that man…for Bella…if she wanted me to.

But the truth is, I don't know what Bella wants. She seemed happy to kiss me, but I wasn't a complete imbecile. I could feel the reluctance in the way she kept her hands on my chest, pushing me slightly but pulling me at the same time. The way her lips moved slowly—unsurely—against mine. I knew I was a lot younger than her, and I knew it was awkward in a way, but what's a measly three years when it has to do with Bella and me?

There was only one thing I was sure of. Bella loved me. Perhaps not as a boyfriend, but definitely as a best friend. Even if she didn't want to go out with me, I would wait for her. If she wasn't ready to be my girlfriend, I would wait for her.

That's what people do, isn't it? They wait? And if not, I didn't care. That was my plan of action. I would let her choose between me being her boyfriend and me being her friend.

It was obvious what I wanted. But it was up to her. I could be her boyfriend or I could be her friend. I wasn't going to lose her as a best friend because of something that might not even happen. I wanted her in my life, no matter how much of a portion it was. Whether she was my girlfriend or my best friend, I would always treat her like the angel she was.

I've never been in a relationship before. Sure, I've had crushes, but an actual girlfriend? I didn't know much about relationships and I definitely didn't know enough to determine what Bella meant when she said she wanted to talk. But I do know enough to understand that having Bella in my life is a lot better than not.

I headed to my garage. I couldn't think about it anymore. I could already foresee it. She wasn't ready. I didn't blame her. She only got here less than two weeks ago. It was the first time in four years that I had seen her or even talked to her. I've changed. She's changed. We both needed time. Perhaps it was better this way. I needed more time to get to know her before I jumped right into it.

I decided this much. I'd give her a chance to get to know me first, and then I would ask her out. I could wait; I had all the time in the world. What life-altering event could possibly take away the time I could be spending with Bella? And even if she refuses me, I'll never stop being her best friend. Nothing in the world could prevent me from being her best friend.

Out of the window of my garage, I saw Sam Uley. He was walking through the forest without a shirt on…odd? It was definitely too cold outside to not be wearing a shirt.

Trailing behind him was his 'pack'; they followed him everywhere, like dogs. I rolled my eyes. But as I turned away from them, I noticed a new member. Embry? So _that's_ where he's been all this time! Looks like he's found a new set of friends.

Whatever. If he wanted to find new friends without telling the rest of us, so be it. I could just barely see his face in the dim light from the setting sun. He was looking down as if he were concentrating hard on something. I scoffed, the shadows covering half his face.

I hope he liked his new friends. I don't know how it all happened but he went from being almost like a brother to me, and then in one week, it all changes. No calls, messages, not even a hello. And we even go to the same school!

At that very moment, he turned his eyes to me and stared through the shadows of the trees. He looked sad, but he looked at me like he knew something that I didn't. And then he looked away and ran. He was gone before I could fully blink.

What was up with _him_?

**I tried my VERY hardest to get this chapter done before the day's end. I want you all to know that it's still Thursday (10:54pm to be exact) and the chapter is being uploaded. Wow, it's just great! =)**

**Please do review! Because you're all wonderful and you like making me happy!!!!!!!!**


	10. The Break Up

**Recap:**

JakePOV: _"Jake, maybe we should get together for a bit…and talk," Bella said over the phone. I swallowed hard. _Talk?_ That was never good..._

**The Break Up**

**Edward's POV**

I drove slowly. I needed to work out all the kinks before I did this; I wanted it to be clean, and I wanted to be compassionate. But I also wanted it to be _it_. No more.

I never loved Jessica and I'm pretty sure she never loved me either. She had an infatuation and frankly, I was just bored. She's a good friend, truly a great girl. She was always bubbly and sweet and I loved the way she would try to cheer me up if she realized I was down. And she was really easy to hang with because she doesn't make things awkward (mostly because she's talking the entire time).

I was breaking up with her because this… 'relationship' was useless. We both wanted out but no one really ever stepped up to the plate. I don't know what it is about Jessica, but I just didn't feel for her like a boyfriend should. I suppose one of the reasons was because of her loyalty to Lauren who I rather despised. Or maybe it was the lack of attraction. I sighed. I was a rotten, no good, mean spirited person.

Jessica truly deserved better. I wasn't the boyfriend she wanted and I knew it. I knew of her recent infatuation with Newton. I was happy for her. He did tick me off from time to time, but if Newton's with her he'll treat her well…better than I ever did.

And the more I thought about Jessica and Newton together, the more I thought about the very blatant fact that I would be completely single. No commitments, no girlfriend, nothing. And of course, that just led to the appearance of a very angelic looking girl with chocolate brown hair and cheery red cheeks.

I wanted to _bite_ them. I shook that thought out of my head as quickly as it entered.

Also on the up-side of things, if Newton's with Jessica, he won't have a chance to be with Bella, and that was a relief off my back. I knew she would probably never go out with him, but at least this way he would be one less thing to worry about. Jacob was enough to deal with as is and he actually had a great chance of being with Bella…if they weren't already.

The thought made me queasy and I was already sick enough as it is. Breaking up with people was never one of my strong suits. Neither was dating for that matter. I needed to do it in a polite and kind way that would cut all string but at the same time, allow us to continue being friends.

And I had to get rid of Jacob. This was quite a hefty to-do list. I groaned at the second one and felt queasy once again.

I wanted Jacob out of the picture and then at the exact same time, I didn't want to get rid of him. Yes, he was in my way, yes, he had the girl of my dreams, and yes, he even got to kiss her beautiful luscious lips that have haunted me so sweetly for _years_, I knew the joy he brought to Bella. I always noticed how happy she was whenever he was brought up, the way her eyes lit up when even just his name was mentioned. And I saw the way she blushed shyly when she spoke of their _kiss_.

My hands tightened around the wheel. I've known Bella for as long as I can remember, and I have been in love with her since before I had even met her, and yet,_ Jacob_ gets to kiss her first. I sighed. What did I expect? I kept dragging my feet, refusing to ask her out until she was ready, and then all of a sudden, she packs up and leaves. For four goddamn _years_. Four years that I never wanted to relive. Four years of torture. Four years of being left with nothing but a memory of her.

But she was back. Back in Forks, back to being my best friend, back to being there for me. And I was here for her. No matter what. No matter if Jacob was there for her _more_. No matter if she preferred _him_ over me. I'd still be there for her. Because in the end, all I wanted was her happiness. All I wanted was to be able to take care of her any way I was capable, even if it's not the way I want to take care of her.

I wanted to be the one to drape the covers over her when she got cold. I wanted to be able to wrap my arms around her body when she needed someone to lean on. I wanted to be the one to kiss away her tears. I wanted to be the one that was hers _completely_.

I ran my fingers through my hair roughly and turned off my car. I sat there for a while just starring at her house. I could do this. I could. It was now or never.

_Ding dong__, _I heard the sound echoing through her empty halls as I stood on her stair, the frigid air biting at my exposed skin.

"Edward? What…are you doing here," she asked me uneasily.

"Are you busy?" I asked her. I could see she clearly wasn't, she was wearing sweats and an old t-shirt.

A t-shirt that I had seen before, but where?

"Um…kinda. You wanna come back later?" she asked me hastily, glancing back over her shoulder.

"It'll be quick. I just need to get this off of my chest," I told her. I studied her face. She seemed to be giving me some time to speak, and so I began. "Jessica, I know this is kind of sudden, and _please_ don't take it the wrong way because I really do truthfully think you're a sweet, kind, and beautiful girl, but…I just feel like we aren't really in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, you know?"

I hoped she understood what I meant. I wanted her to know I thought she was a good person…it was me with the problem. That was so cliché; I was giving her the 'it's not you, it's me' speech.

She sighed and looked down at her toes. "I know."

I was shocked at her brief answer. I can say I had imagined this conversation going down many different paths, I tried to predict every scenario, but this was unexpected. But I went with it.

"I guess everyone just sort of moves on. And I know we haven't been going out for very long but, I just don't feel a spark, so…" I stopped. I wanted her to continue. I wanted to know how she felt.

"Jess, where's the popcorn?" an unknown male voice called from inside her house. I looked at Jessica.

She was worried, that much I could tell. Her eyes were tight on my face.

I knew what was happening before my brain had a chance to fully process it. Was she really _cheating_ on me?

The t-shirt she wore was someone else's. Someone like _Mike_.

"I guess you weren't lying when you said you were _busy_," I said angrily.

A stream of emotions flew through me. Relief that she had moved on which meant that I could too. Confusion as to when _this_ all started and how I hadn't figured it would some to this eventually. She flirted with him so openly. And anger was the strongest. It radiated through me.

I felt like an utter fool. I had been played. By a girl who I had just called sweet and funny and beautiful? I stayed up all night thinking of the perfect words to say, how to handle the situation if it went another way, what I would do if she had refused, and she was _cheating_ on me?

I stood on her doorsteps, cold from the harsh winter air hitting my skin. I ran my fingers though my hair, hoping to clear the thoughts from my head.

Whatever, Edward. Get over with it. It's over anyways.

"Honestly, whatever. I'm really not that surprised at this anyhow. I expected no less from you. We're done," I said in a strained voice.

And then I just turned and walked away.

Really, it's not that big of a deal. I even chuckled to myself slightly when my back was turned. She chose the guy that everyone laughed at behind his back over me. It was sort of humorous when you thought about it that way.

I heard her tiny squeaky voice when I got to my car.

"Edward, please! Wait," she screamed. I looked over my shoulder for a quick second before getting into my car and starting the engine to drown out her voice.

She was screaming from the doorstep. She wasn't even trying to come after me.

I sighed, that's what you get Edward. You should have known better. I shifted gears harshly and sped away. I didn't need this.

It wasn't her who deserved better than me. The tables had turned. _I_ deserved better than her. Someone who would respect me, someone who would care for me, someone who could actually understand me.

And luckily for me, I knew that person. That perfect person that could cheer me up in a moment like this. I floored the accelerator and sped off to her house.

**Bella's POV**

I sat by the phone waiting patiently yet twitching with nervousness. It was Friday. I told Jacob to call me at 4 so we could talk. It was now 4:30 and still, no call.

What was taking him so long? I called earlier but Billy had picked up. He told me he had gone out with his friends.

I sighed angrily. I told Jake ahead of time that I needed to talk to him…we made it a date. And here I was sitting by the phone waiting for him to call while he was out with his _friends_. If I did decide to go out with him, is this how our relationship would be? Me waiting for him while he got to do as he pleased?

I was fed up. If he didn't have the courtesy to call me, I wasn't going to wait for him. I looked at the phone and sighed.

Okay, maybe I'll give it one more try, I told myself as I dialed his number.

"Hello," Jake's voice came through the speaker.

"Oh Jake, you're home. Thanks for calling me! It wasn't like I was waiting for you to call or anything," I said with harsh sarcasm.

"Bella? I'm sorry I didn't call, I was out with my friends," he replied as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, _Billy_ told me. Apparently you forgot that I said we needed to talk," I said, my voice crisp with anger.

"Relax Bella, it's not like you're my girlfriend or anything," he chuckled through the phone.

"Please Jacob, do enlighten me. What exactly _am_ I to you?" I asked him. Was I just a friend that turned into his girlfriend only when he felt like kissing someone? I was so angry not because of the situation, but because it was _Jacob_ that was causing my anger. My own best friend was causing me to tighten my grip on the phone in attempt to stop my hand from slamming it down.

"You're my Bella," he said proudly.

I wasn't fazed. "And is Bella your best friend? Or your girlfriend?" I asked, annunciating each word. He was the one that asked me out, he was the one that asked me if we could maybe start dating, _he_ was the one that instigated this whole thing. And now all of a sudden he changed his mind?

"Uhh…" he said slowly.

"Here, lemme save you the time. Since you seem to be unaware of how relationships work, I'll make it easier for you. You'll always be my best friend Jake, but if you don't know how to treat me like a girlfriend, then I won't _be_ your girlfriend," I said simply. "Fair enough?"

He sighed heavily over the phone. It was silent for a few seconds and I debated hanging up right there.

Until I heard his voice and the pure emotion that seeped through the phone and into me.

"Bells," he whispered quietly, the pain evidently clear in his soft breath. "You know, I love you. I swear I do. It's just…now isn't the best time. A lot is happening to me, and I don't think I have time to treat you like the angel you deserve to be treated like," he said with sincerity.

My anger melted. He always did this. I would be so pent up with frustration, all targeted at him, and then he would say one simple line that would dissolve it all away.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I pleaded with him. I wanted him to tell me. I wanted to be there for him. Even if we weren't dating, he was still a friend to me and his feelings mattered. If something was bothering him, I wanted to help.

"Believe me Bells, I would tell you if I could. But I can't," he said.

"Why can't you tell me," I asked him. What was there that he couldn't tell me?

"A lot of stuff's happening to me right now Bella. A lot. I suppose you can sort of call it a ritual for us, but there's some stuff I gotta do right now, some very time-absorbing stuff, and I won't have time to be there for you. I love you Bella, I really do. But you deserve a guy that's able to wait on you hand and foot. You deserve a guy that will treat you like a princess and look at you as if you were an angel. Before...I could have been that guy for you. I _would_ have been that guy for you. But things are changing. Fast. I'm sorry Bells, I really am," he said. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Jake, promise me that if there's anything I could help you with, you'd never hesitated to ask. Okay?" I asked him. Whatever he was going through sounded tough. If it was a ritual for his tribe however, I'd stand by it. I had great respect for their culture and if he needed space, I'd give it to him.

He took a while to answer, almost as if he had to think about it. "Sure, sounds great Bells. But I really need to go now. We'll talk later, kay?"

"Alright. But just promise me that no matter what happens, we'll always be best friends, right?" I asked unsurely.

"I'll always love you Bella, till the day I die. You've been my best friend since before I can remember. I don't know what it's like to not have you in my life," he said puzzled slightly and chuckled.

"Well, I'll always be here for you. If you need someone to talk to, just come visit or gimme a call. I'll always have time for you. And good luck with this ritual thing, it sounds tiring," I said.

He laughed slightly. "You have no idea." We paused for a bit. I listened to his melodious breathing. "Bells, I really do have to go. But I promise to call you as soon as I get a chance," he said.

"Ye. Bye Jake," I said sadly.

"Bye Bella. I'll always be your best friend," he said quietly just before he hung up.

I sighed. I wanted to just be friends with Jacob, and now I got it. But…it felt so weird. I missed him already. I was happy the 'break up' wasn't ugly and I was happy he still remained my best friend, but still, I felt empty in a way.

I sat down. It was Friday night. What do Forkians do on Friday nights?

At that very moment, the doorbell rang. I ran to it unsure of who it would be. Charlie was at work and Emmett was at Rose's. Who would come here?

I opened the door after fiddling with the frozen lock. The burst of cold air rushed right into me making my eyes water. I dabbed at it hastily trying to clear my vision.

Even with the watery eyes though, I knew who it was. Those coppery wisps of hair were hard to mistake. "Edward, what're you doing here?"

**How was that? Good enough for everyone? I hope so!!! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	11. Across the Universe

**A quick ****side note before we start reading, _YAY_ to "Edward'sMainGirl05" who was my 1000th REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That makes me really happy! Thanks to all of you for your endless support, even during those dry times! ;)**

**Recap:**

BPOV: _Even through watery eyes I knew who it was. Those coppery wisps of hair were hard to mistake. "Edward, what're you doing here?"_

**Across the Universe**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella asked me somewhat startled but with that knowing smile playing on her delicate lips.

"Can't I visit my best friend?" I asked her smiling. She moved from the door allowing me to come in.

I stepped into her warm house and inhaled. The Swan house smelled so good ever since she's been back. It now smelled more like food and freesias and less of fish and stale sweat.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked me sweetly. I shook my head and made my way to the living room. We both plopped onto the couch and sighed simultaneously. I smiled; she'd been gone for four years and yet we were still the same. I guess some things never changed.

I turned my head and studied her face. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be deep in thought or just very relaxed.

I moved right next to her ear and whispered softly. "What're you thinking about?"

I saw her inhale sharply and shiver slightly. I smiled; did I really have that affect on her? I was so sure it was only one sided.

"I broke up with Jake," she said slowly, looking at me though her head was down. I was shocked.

How incredibly coincidental was that? She was free and I was free. The feeling bubbling within my chest was stronger than any happiness I had ever felt in my life…until I heard her sigh. _She_ wasn't happy about it. She was sad.

I moved closer to her and draped my arm over her shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked her softly. She smiled and looked at me.

"Ye, it's not like we were actually going out anyways. I just feel bad for him; he seems to be going through a lot at the moment. I'll miss him," she said quietly. "But it's not like we've really had time to catch up anyways. He's just been so busy," she sighed.

"You're his best friend Bella, he'll always make time for you," I told her. She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder.

"So, what's up with you?" she asked. "You seem down."

"I broke up with Jessica today," I told her. She looked up at me.

"I didn't really think you'd do it," she told me truthfully. "You look unhappy…"

"I wasn't completely sure I would do it either. I stayed up all night thinking about the perfect way to do it. I went over what I would say like ten times in the car ride to her house. I didn't want to hurt her," I told her. It felt natural telling her all this. "I went to her house to do it and she wasn't alone. Mike was there," I told her.

She looked at me puzzled. I didn't blame her. I hadn't seen it coming to this either, but at the same time, it wasn't entirely unexpected.

"She was cheating on me," I said straightforwardly. I watched the black screen of her television, tracing our faint shadows reflecting in it.

I turned my head slightly and looked down at her. She was peering up at me with those wide doe-like eyes. It was absolutely adorable and it took all my strength and concentration to turn away and not lean down and press my lips to hers.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," she whispered. I could hear the sincerity dripping from it.

I shrugged my shoulders telling her it was fine. She needn't worry about it and get all concerned about my feelings like she tended to do whenever something happened to me.

Whatever. Jess wasn't important in my life anymore. In fact, she never really was. I did enjoy our relationship for a bit, I mean, it was something new and fun. That's how all new relationships were. But after a while, I realized she was more of a friend than a girlfriend. There was no chemistry and she wasn't the kind of person I could open up to willingly.

There was always that wall between me and her. There was never any sort of wall between Bella and me. That is, until now. Could I tell her how I felt?

"It's okay. I'm just upset that she didn't have the courtesy to break up with me first."

"Well, you deserve better than her," she told me with her face all scrunched up in—what I could only guess as anger. I smirked down at her and pulled her closer to me.

She sighed and nestled her head into the crook of my neck. I could feel her hot breath against my neck, slow and peaceful. Like she couldn't be bothered by anything in the world at the moment. And with her body against mine like it was, I couldn't either.

"Wanna do something tonight?" I asked her. She nodded against me softly and then leaned away.

"Movie?" she asked.

I smiled. I silently hoped it would turn out like the movie we watched the other night. That was the best night's sleep I had gotten in a while.

"Sounds good," I replied.

I slid out of our position and stood up. I turned and pulled her up behind me. On the way out I grabbed my keys that I had thrown on the table by the door and we left her house to the movie rental store.

She roamed the 'new movie rentals' section while I scanned the shelves of old movies. I was looking for this one specific movie, one we had watched together when we were little and we both loved. I found it at the bottom of the shelf. I picked it up and made my way back to Bella.

"Edward, I'm feeling like a musical," she told me.

A _musical_? Was she serious? The only movies I had ever seen with people singing in them were those good ol' Disney movies.

"Can we get this?" she asked me excitedly.

I took the DVD from her hands and read the cover. Across the Universe? "You wanna watch a movie about a _strawberry_?" I asked her confused.

"It's not about a strawberry, dummy. It's about two star-crossed lovers who are ripped apart due to the turbulence of war," she told me happily.

I smiled at her enthusiasm. Star-crossed lovers, huh? I sighed. Apparently she really wanted to watch it. Me? Not so much.

But I told her a simple "okay" and we made our way towards the register. While we were walking, I put the DVD I had picked up back onto the shelf. We could always come back to it later. She wasn't leaving any time soon. Not again.

When we got home, I put on the movie and popped popcorn while she changed into her pajamas. She walked down the stairs in her flannel pajamas carrying a blanket and two pillows. One blanket. And it seemed relatively small. I grinned at the microwave. This will be a _great_ movie.

We sat on the couch. She passed me a pillow but I didn't know what to do with it. I didn't have the need for it so at first I placed it by my side. I moved it shortly after when I realized it was separating me from Bella. I started the movie as she spread the blanket over the both of us.

"If this movie's not good, I'm blaming you," I told her jokingly.

She smiled. "Of course it's going to be excellent, _I_ picked it," she said proudly. I took the blanket off my lap and wrapped it around her small form. I didn't need the sheet. I was already burning and I'm pretty sure the cause was more her than anything else.

I was already exhausted from not sleeping the night before. Five minutes into the movie, I decided I wouldn't make it through to the end. I rested my head on the curve of her leg and sprawled on the couch with the popcorn bowl balancing on my chest.

Her soft hands occasionally brushed against me as she searched blindly for the popcorn, not wanting to take her eyes off the screen. So far the movie was pretty good, with songs by the Beatles. Decent. Who didn't love The Beatles?

While we were watching the movie, her hands began to roam as she threaded her fingers through my hair. I glanced up at her through half-lidded eyes but she had hers glued to the television. It felt great, the way she would tug the ends and then sweep it all away from my forehead. It wasn't long after that my eyes began to close and in no time, I had fallen asleep.

My phone started vibrating a while after. I rose off her lap slowly and searched in the dark for it. The screen was blue indicating that the movie was long over. I glanced at Bella as I fumbled for my phone. She was curled up on the arm rest but her legs remained in place as I had slept.

"Hello?" I answered gruffly, sleep colouring my voice. "...Yes mom…I'm at Emmett's…Ye okay, I'll be home just now," I told her.

I rose off the couch as gently as I could. I didn't want to wake her but I knew she would be sore in the morning due to her awkward position. As gently as I could, I raised her legs and spread them on the couch. I moved her body lower to the middle of the couch so that her head could rest easily on her pillow Then I covered her body with the blanket so she wouldn't get cold during the night.

I knelt down beside her and watched her sleep. I could only faintly see her from the blue of the television screen.

I studied her angelic face as she slept. My eyes roamed across her high cheek bones, the delicate cover of her nose, and I stopped when I finally found her lips. I couldn't look away. They looked so luscious and soft. I quickly realized that I was leaning closer to her. My thumb brushed against her bottom lip and she sighed.

"Bella," I whispered quietly, right beside her ear.

She didn't seem to hear me. My fingers made its way through her chocolate brown hair and I leaned closer and whispered her name once again. Her eyes began to flutter open ever so slowly.

"Edward," she said in a hoarse voice as she looked up at me from under her thick lashes.

"I have to go home now," I told her gently. She frowned slightly.

"Kay," she said. She attempted to get off the couch but I pushed her down lightly.

"It's okay Bella. Sleep," I told her. She nodded reluctantly but closed her eyes once again. She looked so at peace, I didn't want her to get up.

I turned off the television and took the popcorn bowl away. I washed it and put it back in the cupboard. Just as I was finishing up, I heard Emmett coming in.

"Hey Em," I said from the hallway.

"Edward, what're you doing here?" he asked me as he put his jacket away.

"I was watching a movie with Bella but I gotta go now. Lock the door for me, okay?"

He nodded. I made my way back to the living room to tell Bella goodnight. She was already asleep. I didn't want to wake her again so I kissed her forehead lightly and left.

As I walked out the room I heard her whisper my name as clearly as if she were awake. I turned back and peered at her face that I could just barely see in the dark. I realized she was still asleep when she turned on her side and sighed.

I smiled to myself. Was she dreaming about me? I hoped it was a pleasant dream. I made my way back to Emmett as he was slipping his phone back into his pocket, no doubt saying goodnight to Rose.

We talked casually as I put my jacket on and walked out.

"Hey Edward," he called after me as quietly as her could. "Me, Rose, Alice, and Jasper are having a 'date night' thing tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Sounds more like… a couple-thing" I answered back. I wasn't going to go to their 'date night' _alone_.

"Bring Jessica," he told me as if it was an obvious answer. I had forgotten to tell him.

"We broke up," I told him. "She was cheating on me," I added before he had time to ask why.

"Seriously? I'm sorry man," he said.

"Don't worry about it. I was gunna break up with her anyways," I told him truthfully.

"Well, why don't you come with Bella?" he asked me, changing the subject back to their date night. "Oh wait, she's going out with Jake, isn't she?"

"Actually, I believe they just broke up," I told him. I honestly did try my hardest to hide my smile but I'm sure I did a terrible job. Sometimes you just can't hide your emotions. But I didn't want it to be apparent that I was happy Bella had broken up with Jacob. Not until I knew she was fine with it, and right now she wasn't. Right now, she missed him.

"Well then that's perfect. So, now you and her can come with us tomorrow night?" He asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"I dunno, I'll ask her tomorrow. It's her decision what she want to do," I told him. "Anyways, I gotta go now before my mom freaks out," I said as I walked to my car.

"See ya tomorrow," he yelled as I got in the car and sped away.

I recapped my day as I drove off. I had broken up with Jessica. Bella had broken up with Jacob. I loved Bella. I knew Bella at least liked me. The only unanswered question left was, would she give me a chance?

**Emmett's POV**

I shut the door quietly and heard rustling behind me. I turned to see a sleepy Bella making her way towards the stairs. "Emmett, you just got home?" she asked me quietly, her voice all croaky. If she wasn't so sleepy I would have tackled her down. I missed having her around.

"Ye, I was just locking the door after Edward." She nodded and began her way upstairs.

"Hey Bells, wanna come out with me, Rose, Jasper, and Alice tomorrow?" I asked as I listed all the names.

"Sounds more like a couple-thing," she said.

I chuckled to myself when she quoted Edward's exact words. Those two were almost the same person.

"So, come with Edward. I just told him, he said he'd ask tomorrow," I told her.

"Ye, I guess I could go with him. That's what friends are for, right?" she said.

"I heard about Jake," I said softly.

I didn't know much about what was going on with him and her. They'd always been great friends but it always appeared more like a family-bond than a relationship. But I didn't want her hurting. If she was sad, I would cheer her up.

She shrugged her shoulders, obviously not really wanting to talk about it. I tried to change the subject.

"Well, why don't you go out with Edward tomorrow and... try him out?" I said with a smile on my face.

I was trying to hint at her to get together with Edward. We, being Rose, Alice, Jasper, and I, had known Edward and Bella were in love each other since they were younger.

Before any of us had even started dating, none of us were really interested in each other in that way. Rose was just Rose to me and Alice was just Alice to Jasper. Edward and Bella were the only one's who seemed to have some sort of connection from the very beginning. It was only a matter of time until they realized it themselves and actually started dating. They were already halfway there! How hard was it to just know you loved someone?

I watched her face. She was smiling faintly.

"Maybe later," she said. "I don't think I'm really ready for a boyfriend right now. I just got back to Forks; I don't think I can really handle so much right now. It's all so new to me again," she said.

I frowned. She didn't _want_ a boyfriend? Not even _Edward_?

"Anyhu, I'm doing to sleep, Em. Night," she called from the top of the stairs as she made her way to her room.

"Night Bells," I called after her. I made my way upstairs slowly while dialing Edward's number.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey Edward, it's Emmett," I said.

"You checking up on me to see if I got home safely?" he asked jokingly. I could hear the car door closing in the background.

"Ye, just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt or anything, sweetie," I answered back grinning.

"You're such a fruitcake," he replied laughing. "What'd you want?" He cut right to the chase.

"I asked Bella about tomorrow. She said she'll come with you," I told him.

"Sounds good," he said. I grinned; I could practically _hear_ the smile in his voice.

"You know what she told me?" I didn't wait for an answer. "She said she doesn't want a boyfriend right now," I told him.

"Oh?"

"Ye, weird huh?" I wondered if Edward was hurt by that. Should I have said that? God, where was Rose to instruct me how to handle situations like these? I regretted telling him.

He sighed over the phone. "Well, we have to respect her decisions, don't we?"

Edward was such a good guy. He would always put others before himself, no matter how badly he wanted it.

"You like her, don't you?" I asked. I knew he did. Everyone knew he did. Bella was the only one oblivious to his affection, but the rest of us could clearly see the way he looked at her, like he was looking at an angel. And she always reciprocated the look.

"Is it that apparent?" he asked me laughing slightly.

"Just woo her man," I told him. "It always works in movies!"

"_Woo_? Emmett, have you been watching those medieval movies again?" he asked me groaning.

"Ye, me and Rose just watched Gladiator. I couldn't resist," I told him grinning.

I always got a burst of adrenaline after those movies. And I always took it out on Jasper and Edward, hitting them with sticks like they were long, sharp swords. They hated it.

Rose was the only one that liked the adrenaline rush. She liked the added energy when we—

His voice cut me off from my thoughts. "If she wants her space, I'll give it to her," he told me.

"Aw, Edward, don't be like that. You won't get her like that and you know it. You waited for her before and look what happened; she packed up and moved to Arizona. You don't wanna make that mistake again," I tried to convince him.

"Ye, I know," he replied in a long sigh. "I'll _try_," he said. "I'm not gunna ask her out but I will _try_ to make it more apparent...how I feel about her, I mean."

"Well, you know Bella's oblivious to admiration, so I wish you luck," I told him.

I knew Bella was self conscious with her looks and I knew she'd never believe me if I told her Edward truly loved her. She'd only believe it if it came from him and he was too nervous to admit something like that. He was oblivious as Bella was. He didn't realize that she felt the same way he did.

"I promise I'll try Emmett. Just don't say anything to her _please_," he pleaded with me.

"Don't worry. I won't. But seriously man, don't drag your feet. Ask her out while you have a chance. If there's anyone I would want going out with my sister, it'd be you," I told him truthfully.

He laughed. "Is that a compliment Emmett?"

"Ye ye, take it or leave it. It only comes once in a while," I told him.

"I'll try Emmett, I swear. I'm not letting her go this time. But I gotta go now. Mom's gunna yell if she hears me on the phone," he said.

"Ye man, see you tomorrow," I said. I hung up and got ready for bed.

Edward and Bella had loved each other for so long. When will Edward realize that as soon as he tells Bella how he really feels, she'll run into his arms? I sighed.

"Kids," I muttered as I draped the covers over me and closed my eyes.

**Look at me updating oh so frequently. PLEASE review! Let me know what you want so I can try and incorporate it in!**


	12. Date Night

**Recap:**

Emmett's POV: _"I promise I'll try Emmett. Just don't say anything to her please," Edward pleaded with me. I sighed. If he wasn't going to ask Bella out, maybe the rest of us could help get those two together?_

**Date Night**

**Edward's POV**

"Alice! Can you _please_ hurry up? We haven't got all night," I yelled from the bottom of the stairs, tilting up to catch a glimpse of her running from room to room, obviously searching for something.

"Edward! Have you seen my white flats?" she yelled as she hustled her way back into her room.

"Yeah, I borrowed em' yesterday. Did you need them?" I yelled back, bitingly sarcastic. I rolled my eyes.

Why would she as me where _her_ shoes were? Why did women need 500 different pairs of shoes in the first place? I ran my fingers roughly through my hair for the tenth time that hour.

Why was I so nervous? Oh, right. Bella.

She finally ran down the stairs holding a pair of shoes I didn't recognize. "I just bought them," she said when she noticed me eyeing them. "They're nice, right?" She said grinning, looking down at her sparkling white new purchase.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Alice. They look better than all your other 300 pairs." She just smiled as she put them on.

"Is there a particular reason _why_ you're in such a rush?" she asked me, smiling slightly. She was goading me.

I ignored the implicit meaning. "Because we're late," I replied.

"No we're not late Edward. We're perfectly on time. And even if we were, who cares?" she said. I knew she was trying to provoke the answer out of me. And as usual, it was working.

"We still have to pick them up," I said defensively. I took a quick glimpse at myself in the mirror by the door as I passed it. All the hair swiping turned it back to how it usually was, in complete disarray. And I had just combed it too!

"I'm going with Jasper, actually," she said smiling as she dabbed some sparkly stuff on her hips.

"Why?" She hadn't told me this before. Now it was just me and Bella? I've known Bella for most of my life, but all of a sudden, I was nervous. It would be just me and her driving for an _hour_ to Port Angeles?

"Because Jasper is my boyfriend and he offered to drive me there and I obviously agreed," she told me as she hunted through the closet for a specific jacket.

"So, I'm supposed to go pick up Bella?" I asked in the most monotonous voice I could fake.

"Yep," she said smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes. I walked out of the house and into my car while dialing Bella's number.

"Hello," she answered breathlessly after six rings…not that I was counting.

"Hey Bella. It's Edward," I said.

She laughed slightly. "I know Edward. You don't think I know your voice by now?"

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "Are you—um, are you ready?" I asked her.

"Um…sort of. But you can come over now and help me get ready."

"Help you? Am I capable of that?" I'd never helped a girl get ready in my life. Hell, I'd never even helped a _guy_ get ready.

"Yeah, just tell me what looks good and what looked bad," she said as if it were the simplest thing to do.

I sighed. "Bella, _everything _looks good on you! I'm gunna be no help. You should have told me earlier and I would have brought Alice," I told her.

"No! Don't bring Alice," she yelled at me over the phone. "If she finds out I can't find anything to wear she'll take me on a shopping spree and I won't come back alive!"

"Kay, I'm in front of your house," I said as I pulled into her driveway.

She had the door opened before I even made it up the steps. She looked beautiful already. She was all natural, untainted by any forms of makeup. That's what I loved best about her. She didn't need makeup to be beautiful and she was a no-nonsense kind of girl. She didn't spend forever trying to make herself more beautiful than she already was.

She was wearing sweatpants and a big baseball t-shirt. "See, _everything_ looks good on you," I said smiling as I pecked her cheek casually. My back was burning but I was trying to keep it all together.

"Edward, be serious! I need something to wear," she said as she grabbed my hand pulling me inside and up the stairs. We burst into her room which was covered in different articles of clothing.

I walked into her room trying to dodge the puddles of clothes on the ground. I reached down and picked a pair of dark skinny jeans that she and Alice had bought together. Then I made my way to her bed and spread it out. I looked around for a specific midnight blue shirt that I had remembered, one that made her look exquisite.

She had worn it once to school and received a lot of attention which had me bubbling with anger. It fit her body perfectly with a low V-neck cut that showed a great portion of her smooth, creamy skin.

I grabbed it from her rocking chair and the pants I had spread on her bed and handed them to her.

"How's this?" I asked as she held them up.

She nodded and pushed me out of the room so she could change.

I made my way downstairs to the living room where I knew Charlie would be. "Hey Chief," I said when I found him.

"Edward? I didn't hear the doorbell," he said.

"Bella opened it for me. What're you watching?" I asked him casually. Charlie was like a dad to me also. I grew up with him when I was little as I was always at Bella's house. Conversation came easy for us though neither of us were talkative people to begin with.

"Just the news," he said turning back to the television.

"You _are_ the news," I said joking with him.

He always insisted on watching the 6:00 news though he could repeat the stories better than the news reporters themselves. When I was younger, I had wanted to become the police chief of Forks just like Charlie because of all the great stories he had. I always wanted to be a part of it all.

I remembered when I told him that. He laughed and patted my head, offering to take me to work with him one day. I went and it was amazing and I truly did love it. But then I started school and realized my passion for the sciences and my life began steering in another direction.

I sat down on the other couch and watched it with Charlie silently. I had always enjoyed the personal comments he would mutter when the story was told wrong or had a bias.

I heard Bella stumbling down the stairs several minutes after. I stood up and told Charlie good night, as I walked to meet her. He got up and followed me.

Bella's back was to me as she was holding the banister for support while putting on her shoes. Even from behind she looked beautiful. She turned slowly and smiled at me.

"Edward, I think you should become my personal stylist," she said smiling. I saw Charlie peer at me awkwardly from the side of my eye. "He picked out my outfit for me, dad," she said grinning. All I could do was shrug at him.

"I've just got great style," I said as I breezed passed her. I would have as cool as I intended if I didn't pause for a second or two to just stare at her perfection. She smiled and followed me to the door.

"Edward, you take good care of my little girl, okay? I just got her back," he said smiling at me. He knew I would take better care of Bella than anyone else in the world, but I nodded back respectfully and smiled.

"Bye dad," she said as we hurried out the door. We got in the car and she fumbled with the controls, turning the heat up and finding a song she liked. We drove to Port Angeles listening to Linkin Park and talking about anything and everything.

We arrived at a little Italian restaurant that Jasper had picked out called La Bella Italia.

We both laughed when we saw the name and I reveled in the sound. It was musical, her laughter.

I held the door for her like a gentleman as we entered and pulled the seat out for her as we sat at the table that had been reserved for us ahead of time.

It was funny how Bella and I had left last but arrived first.

Minutes after sitting, a young, pretty waitress came by. She backed Bella completely as she handed me the menus and smiled. I glanced quickly at Bella who was half obstructed by the waitress.

"Bella, what're you having?" I asked, turning the attention of the waitress to her.

She peered up at the waitress. "I'll have a hot chocolate," she said but it sounded more like a question.

The waitress simply nodded as she jotted it down.

"And for _you_?" she asked as she turned back to me. Even I noted the emphasis when she said 'you'.

"I'll just have a coke thanks. No ice," I said, looking at Bella the entire time. She blushed and I grinned. At first I hadn't realized it until Bella broke eye contact to look at the waitress once more. She hadn't left. "We're still waiting on more people so we're not ready to order yet," I added.

She grinned and walked away.

"I think she has a little crush on you," Bella said with a fake smile. I rolled my eyes. She was at least three or fours year older than me. That was repulsing. And there was a much prettier woman in my presence at the moment.

We fell back into easy conversation as we started up from where we had left off in the car. It was then that my phone started ringing. It was Emmett.

"Emmett, where are you man?" I asked. It had been at least ten minutes since we had arrived and they still weren't here.

"Oh, Edward, change of plans. Rose and Alice decided they wanted to watch a movie first because they were hungry so when you and Bella are done eating, meet us at the theaters, okay?" he said.

I could hear Rose and Alice giggling in the background. They were planning this all along. The restaurant with Bella's name in it. The secluded, reserved table. Their _lack of presence_. I sighed. Why hadn't I seen this coming? We were being set up...

"Alright," I replied in a resigned sigh and hung up. "Rose and Alice wanted to go watch a movie, so they went there instead," I explained to Bella. She looked confused. "Do you want to eat first or watch a movie with them?" I asked her. I didn't really care what we did so I left the decision to her.

"I'm hungry," she said simply.

"Okay. Food first," I said as I handed her a menu. "What'd you want to eat?" I asked.

We both scanned the menu and threw ideas back and forth. She wanted pasta but she also wanted pizza. I wanted pizza but I couldn't decide which one. We settled on mushroom ravioli for her and an 'Italian-styled pizza' for me and we would share.

I grinned at our team work and then looked over to wave the waitress back to our table again. She smiled as if I had beckoned her to come away with me.

I quickly gave her our order but again, she didn't leave right away.

I simply ignored her and turned all my attention to Bella again. I couldn't find anything to say to her so I just watched her and felt the side of my lips curve up slightly in a crooked smile. She blushed and I grinned. I reached over the short rounded table and brushed her hair behind her ear. I turned my head back to where the waitress stood but noticed that she had left. Good, I hope she got the idea.

Our drinks and a bread basket arrived by a male waiter. Jealously surged through me when I realized he was watching Bella too closely for _my_ comfort. Perhaps that V-neck shirt wasn't the best idea.

I cleared my throat loudly and she looked up at me and smiled. Of course she was oblivious to the apparent affection she was receiving from the waiter but I didn't plan on telling her. I had enough of her admirers to deal with.

We talked about school, teachers, Arizona, her mother, chocolate, books, movies…anything really. Talking to her was easier for me than talking to anyone else. Even if she disagreed with something I said, she would state her own argument and we would have a friendly battle on who was right and who was wrong.

We began to a small fight on Robert Frost about which one of his poems was better. She preferred his poem 'Nothing Gold Can Stay', while I argued that 'Fire and Ice' was clearly the best of the best.

She believed her poem to be one of rebirth and that rebirth was more important than anything, the greatest gift. I smiled. She dissected the poem better than my English teacher had.

I argued the 'Fire and Ice' was better than her choice because it spoke of a battle between two sides, where both sides were strong and both were capable of winning. The strength of fire and ice resembled the contrast of two beings but each compensated for the others strength. Fire made ice look strong and ice contrastingly made fire look strong. Though they seem to be opposites, their names are always mentioned in one sentence.

_Bella was my fire._

Our debate lasted up until the moment our food arrived and then it was quickly forgotten as we split the dishes and ate happily. We continued to talk. She told me of Arizona and the high school she went to, the busy students and large populations.

I tried to listen to her, I honestly did. But at times, I found myself being lured to her, drowning in her chocolate eyes. When she finished talking, I smiled. I couldn't say anything back because I didn't know where she had left off. I looked at her position and noticed that she too was leaning into me, as I was to her.

I leaned back and settled into my seat and she did the same. I saw a slight blush creep onto her cheek and smiled to myself. After we ate, we decided we would go to the theaters and meet with Emmett and the rest.

I paid the bill after a large argument and some restraint of her hands as I offered the money to the waiter. I pocketed the change and walked out holding Bella's hands gently but having to pull her out at the same time.

She was angry at me, that much I knew. I opened the car door for her and waited for her to get in. She refused. "I'm paying for the movie," she said angrily.

I smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist bring her closer to me. As she slid into the car I kissed her on the cheek.

"If it stops you from being angry at me, then fine," I said simply. I saw her anger melt as she visibly relaxed.

I closed the car door behind her and grinned to myself as I went around to my own side. Only Bella would complain if money was spent on her.

We drove to the cinema and I called Emmett. I thought they would have waited for Bella and I to get there and we would all watch the movie together.

They had different plans. His excuse was that they were getting bored and the movie they wanted to see started right before we got there and so they decided to just go ahead and watch it. Apparently we would all meet up in the end.

I sighed. How did I get so far into this? As I skimmed through the story to Bella, I watched her reaction. She didn't seem to feel uncomfortable that it would be just the two again. She didn't even seem to mind. She just smiled and nodded.

She said she wanted to watch a movie also but I'm pretty sure she just wanted to pay for my ticket. She didn't know what movie to watch so I suggested The Uninvited. There wasn't much else. I knew she wouldn't want to see a chick flick, like Confessions of a Shopaholic or He's Just Not That Into You, so we ended up buying two tickets for The Uninvited. I didn't think she was aware it was a scary movie, but when I told her, she shrugged her shoulders.

We bought our dessert, being Skittles, Reese chocolate bars (they're _heavenly_), and cotton candy and then headed our theater. We sat down, shared candy and answered the 'trivia questions' appearing on the screen.

When the movie started, I instinctively moved closer to her and she did the same. It wasn't long after that she wrapped her arm around mine and hid her face in my shoulder every so often. I held her hand in mine and rubbed circles on the back whenever she turned away from the movie. It seemed to relax her so I continued it throughout the movie.

She wrapped both of her arms around my arm while her hand remained in mine. Her head rested on my shoulder. I knew she was scared but I didn't know what to do.

"Do you want to leave?" I whispered over to her. Her face was white in the faint glow of the light but she shook her head. I didn't want her to stay because of me. "We can go sit outside, you know," I told her reassuringly.

"I'm fine," she said in a small voice as she moved closer to me. I readjusted my body so that I was able to rest my head on hers, which she again rested on my shoulder. Whenever she got scared, she would hold onto my hand tighter. At one point, she jumped and I had to wrap my arms around her to calm her down, not that I minded.

We watched the rest of the movie with her in my arms. When she got scared, she would turn her head into my chest and wait until the scene was over. I began to trace circles on her back, calming her down.

One time, I raised her hand to my lips and brushed it gently with my lips. I didn't even think about it, it just felt natural. She turned her eyes from the movie to mine, and then to my lips. I kept my eyes on the screen but watched her in my peripheral view. She leaned back into my chest and didn't pull her hand away.

I smiled against the back of her palm and kissed in gently. I felt her sigh against my chest. The credits began to role and it was then that I realized the movie was over. We made it through to the end but I could barely recall one scene.

She got up shakily and I led her out of the theater, holding her hand and rubbing circles on the back once more. Alice and Jasper were sitting on a table down the hall of cinemas. I pulled Bella closer as we made our way to them.

"So, what'd you guys see?" Alice asked excitedly.

"The Uninvited," I said quietly while looking at Bella's face. Her colour was coming back and her breaths were becoming deeper.

"Yeah, we saw that too. I had to hold Alice the whole time," Jasper said smiling, taking Alice's hand in his own.

"Where are Emmett and Rose?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"They went for a walk down the street, but we didn't want to go. It's too cold," Alice said. I pulled up a chair for Bella and myself and we sat and talked about the movie. Jasper and I discussed the scenes that the girls got most scared in and grinned while Alice added a point here and there defending herself.

"What did you think of the movie, Bella?" Jasper asked her as she wasn't saying much.

"I don't know. I didn't pay much attention to it," she answered back honestly.

"Me neither. I hate scary movies. Never again," Alice said, glaring at Jasper.

Rose and Emmett joined us shortly after. Most of us were pretty tired so we decided to head home. I picked Bella up by the hand and walked out of the theaters. We all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. Bella followed me to my car, holding my hand firmly.

The ride home was quiet. She changed the CD from Linkin Park to Debussy. I put on surround sound and put the volume up for Clair de Lune. It was the kind of song I could never get tired of.

When I arrived at Bella's house, she stayed in the car. "I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight because of you," she said with a slight smile on her face, a small one being the only one she could muster.

"I tried to warn you it was scary, but you didn't listen," I said looking at her. She turned her eyes away from me and looked down. I brushed her hair behind her ear. "I'll call you when I get home and we'll talk until you fall asleep. How does that sound?"

She smiled at me. "I'll be waiting," she said as she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled back at her and she turned and got out of the car. I watched as she made her way into her house safely, and then drove off.

I was speeding and I knew it. I wanted to call Bella. I had only left her house less than six minutes ago, but I was already missing her. I ran into my house, got ready for bed, and dialed her number.

"Well, it's about time," she answered. "I was beginning to miss you…"

**Well, now aren't you just waiting for that next chapter? Will he ask her out? Will she ask him out? Review and let me know what you think and what you want!**


	13. Sweet Talk

**Recap:**

EPOV: _"Well, it's about time," Bella answered. "I was beginning to miss you…"_

**Sweet Talk**

**Bella's POV**

He laughed lightly. "I missed you too. You should have seen me driving. I knew I was speeding but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get home as fast as possible so that I could call you."

I smiled. He was adorable. Jessica was an imbecile to let him go. My mind kept flashing back to the theaters, when he kissed me gently on my hand. It felt amazing, as if it were an angel kissing me, softly and sweetly. And it was. Edward _was_ an angel.

"Edward, you shouldn't speed," I scolded him lightly. "What if something were to happen to you? Who would talk to me in the middle of the night so that I could fall asleep?" I asked him jokingly, yet serious at the same time.

"I would come back from the dead just to talk with you," he answered me sweetly.

"As if people didn't think I was crazy enough. Now I'm talking to the walking dead," I said sarcastically.

I knew he said he would talk to me until I fell asleep, but at the moment, I wasn't tired in the least. It was as if the very sound of his voice was stimulating me. Heat radiated from my chest every time he said my name. Happiness shone through me when he continued the conversation knowing what time it was.

We had been talking for over an hour and still I hadn't fallen asleep. "Bella, you tired?" he asked me. I _was_ tired, but I didn't want to hang up on him. So I shook my head. And then laughed, of course he couldn't see me shaking my head, silly Bella.

"I am tired, but I'm not falling asleep," I told him half truthfully. I knew I could have easily fallen asleep, but I was forcing myself to stay awake just to hear his voice a little while longer. My eyes began to fall on their own accord but my ears were pining to hear his sweet voice once more.

"If I left, would you fall asleep quicker?" he asked me. I was puzzled. Did he want to go? If he did, I would let him.

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm keeping you up too, aren't I?" I asked, my voice soft from sleep. "You go to sleep, okay?"

"I told you that I wasn't going to sleep until I was sure you were asleep first," he told me. I sighed happily. I liked the sound of that plan.

"Next time, we choose a comedy, not a horror movie," I said. I'd had enough. I couldn't handle these movies.

"Or how about next time, we watch all scary movies at your house so after the movie, I can actually stay with you until you fall asleep." He laughed suddenly. "And when you get scared and almost jump off your seat, I can just hold you in my arms…like in the theaters today," his voice going softer.

I blushed a dark crimson. I remembered the events from the theater and I got a little self-conscience when I thought of my actions. We held hands. My head rested on his shoulder. His rested on my head. And my body hid in his chest and was wrapped in his beautiful muscular arms. To anyone else, we would have looked like a happy couple.

"I kind of like the sound of that," I said in a quiet voice. I heard him laugh slightly and then sigh.

"I wish you were here right now. Or I was there. I feel kind of empty, like I'm missing a part of me," he tried to explain. But he didn't have to.

"I know exactly how you feel," I replied after I felt that sweet tug at my heart.

He sighed again and whispered quietly, almost as if I wasn't supposed to hear. "I would hold you and never let you go," he promised me.

I laughed. Oh I heard alright. And I very much liked it.

"What if you had to pee?" I said provoking him.

After a moment of silence, he answered in the same joking manner. "I would hold it in, just for you."

"What if your mom called and said you had to get home right that instance or else she'd disown you?" I replied, trying to think of the many different scenarios we could get in.

"I'd tell her I was in heaven with an angel, and I can't simply just get up and leave heaven or my angel. That would surely be a sin," he answered without hesitance.

"What if…my house caught fire and we had to make a run for it or else we'd both die?" I asked. That one was harsh.

"I'd hold you even tighter and protect you as we made our way outside the blazing house. And then once we were safely outside, I would have to hold your body even closer to mine, trying to conserve all the warmth I could, just so you wouldn't freeze to death. I can't save your life than have you dying on me because you're cold, now can I?" he replied chuckling.

"Okay. You win," I said. No matter what I threw at him, he would always reply with the sweetest answer. "Well, I'm cold right now…You should come over here and warm me up," I said blushing at my own words.

I wanted to smack my head as soon as they came out. I stuffed my head in my pillow as I screamed silently, thinking I'd gone too far.

But he didn't even pause with his reply. "Open your window. I'll be there in a second," he said. I laughed, and then wondered. Would he really do it?

"You're bluffing," I said, calling out his lie.

"You think so?" he said. Cocky was he? "Open your window and we'll see."

"Maybe another night," I said yawning. "It's too cold. I don't wanna freeze during the night waiting for you to come," I said but it was all mumbled, I wasn't sure if he even understood it. I was falling asleep and I knew it. But I couldn't stall any longer. My eyes were already fluttering closed.

"Bella, come out with me tomorrow, okay?" he asked me quietly. It sounded as if he were nervous. Did he really think I'd ever tell him no?

"Where will we go?" I asked him softly.

"I want to take you to this place I go a lot," he said.

I mumbled an okay and then yawned once more.

"Goodnight, my Bella," he said hearing me yawn.

"Don't leave, kay?" I grumbled half unconscious.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said in a whisper. Or maybe it wasn't a whisper but that was how I heard it. I also heard him say something else, but my ears weren't focused, my eyes were closed, my brain was going into dormancy.

I muttered a sweet goodnight to him but it came out as a muffled sigh. I was asleep before I even knew it.

**Edward's POV**

I knew she was falling asleep. I could hear her muttering soft words to me but I couldn't understand any of it. I smiled to myself. She was so cute. I had Clair de Lune playing in the background, loud enough so she could hear it through the phone but not loud enough that Alice or my parents could.

I heard her melodious breathing rate and knew she was fast asleep. I told her goodnight once more and hung up the phone. I was a little tired but not much. I lay in bed starring out the window at the dark navy sky, the only light being the shine from the moon. I began to think about the moon.

If I said all my thoughts were on the moon at that moment, it would be a bold faced lie.

I wondered how Bella's skin would look in the reflection of the moon's illumination. I pictured her skin to look radiant, creamy, and soft. It would be paler than usual but it would look beautiful nonetheless.

I pictured my lips brushing against her soft, warm skin. She would get goose bumps. She would inhale deeply. She would move closer to my body.

I wondered what it would be like to wake up next to her. What it would be like to wake up to her _every_ morning. Heaven.

My body ached for her. I wanted to feel her beside me. I wanted to wrap my arms around her. I wanted to bury my face in her fragrant hair and fall asleep. I wanted _her_. I sighed and turned away from the moon. Its radiance reminded me too much of Bella.

I closed my eyes and her picture rose to mind once more. Everything I saw or touched reminded me of Bella. I remembered her soft, lovable laugh. I remembered the supple skin of her neck that I so badly wanted to smell, to caress, to kiss. I remembered her luscious, plumped lips calling for me, ready to perch on my own. I sighed once more.

I knew no matter what I did, I would fall asleep dreaming of Bella. I knew from this point on, all my dreams would be about Bella. And still, none of my dreams would be meticulous enough to capture her beauty, her laugh, her fragrance, her lips. My eyes began to drift close, her image still imprinted on my mind.

That night I dreamt of Bella. From that night on, she was the _only_ one on my mind.

**Awwww, isn't Edward such a cutie pie sometimes? OH! ****And, as per usual, PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	14. Dissatisfaction

**Recap:**

EPOV: _"I want to take you to this place I go a lot," I told her over the phone. She agreed and fell asleep shortly after. That night I dreamt of Bella. From that night on, she was the _only_ one on my mind._

**Dissatisfaction **

**Edward's POV**

I drove to her house slowly. I was tempted to see her face but I was in no condition to be near her. Her face plagued my dreams all night. I welcomed it, but now I regretted it. I wanted nothing more than to kidnap her and never give her back. I wanted _all_ of her.

And there was nothing gentlemanly about that.

I arrived at her house shortly, but didn't go in immediately. I sat in the driver's seat taking long, deep breaths. It wasn't that I was nervous; it was the temptation that was broiling under my skin. I needed time before I could go in and see her. I opened the car door slightly. The cool air did me good.

I walked in a slow, steady pace to her door. Charlie had gone to La Push and Emmett was probably with Rosalie. I paused outside the door unsure of whether I should have called before I came or just ring the doorbell. I didn't ponder it much longer as my finger reached up and rang the doorbell.

In a matter of seconds, I could hear Bella fumbling with the door. The lock always gave her trouble, but I waited patiently. When she opened it, I was expecting Bella, but I got so much more. Her cheeks were flustered, her smile was bright, and her eyes were so joyful they made me smile.

"Edward, I wasn't expecting you so early," she told me warmly, but she didn't seem surprised to see me at all.

I glanced down at her, taking her all in. And then I couldn't hold back my laugh. She looked at me at frowned.

"We match," I told her, amused at our choice of style. I thought it was cute.

She looked down at her clothes and looked at mine. And then she smiled that beautiful, sweet smile.

She reached forward suddenly and pulled me into her house and into her arms. My own arms circled around her waist as I pulled her closer to me. I inhaled her strawberry scented hair and picked her slightly off the ground. She was absolutely perfect but adding another inch or two would never hurt.

I didn't _ever_ want to let her go.

"I missed you," I told her, talking into her hair. She leaned back and kissed me on the cheek. I reluctantly let go of her waist and took a tiny step back, assessing her fully. She smiled at me.

"I fell asleep on you last night, didn't I?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded. I didn't mind that she had fallen asleep on me. It was what I wanted.

She led me inside where she was eating breakfast. I sat across from her and read the cereal box as she ate. I knew she wouldn't have been comfortable if I watched her while she ate and so my eyes diverted everywhere else but her cute mouth, slowly chewing the spoons of soggy cereal.

"So, where are we going?" she asked me suddenly, while I was studying a picture of her when she was younger.

"It's a secret," I replied grinning, not taking my eyes off the photograph.

It was the Bella I had grown up with. This Bella was different, but only appearance-wise. She still had the child-like personality I loved her for, though she was still mature for her age at the same time.

I heard her sigh in frustration. She took her bowl to the sink and I sat in the chair watching her. She was avoiding my eyes and I didn't know why.

"Is there something else you had planned for today?" I asked her. I didn't know how long my plans would take, but I wanted as much of her as I could get. She shook her head but didn't look up at me. She began to wash the bowl so I got up and dried it for her. But still, she didn't look at me.

After she packed it away, she stood there, motionless in the kitchen. "Is something wrong, Bella?" I asked her. I was worried she didn't want to come with me after how forward I was with her on the phone yesterday.

And then she looked at me. I saw so many emotions playing about her focus. She was happy, she was sad, she was confused. But most of all, she was curious. "Bella?" I asked her once more.

She sighed once more. "Jake called me this morning and asked if I could go visit him," she told me. I understood now. She _did_ have plans…plans with Jake…plans that she preferred over mine. I nodded sadly.

"Would you like me to drive you?" I asked her slowly. It killed me to have those words exit my mouth, but if she preferred to visit Jake, I would respect her decision. Even if it killed me.

She looked back at me more puzzled than before. "I told him no," she said softly.

Now I was confused. I knew she wanted to see him. She was sad. "I can take you if you want Bella."

"I said no," she said again. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want her to feel obliged to come with me just because I had made plans with her first. I wanted her to come with me out of will.

"You can go if you want Bella. We can do this a different day," I said. I watched her. But her emotions didn't change. Her curiosity was rising, but I didn't know why. Was she curious about where we were going?

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know what to do. I knew Jake was always busy and that if I was given a chance to go see him, I should have taken it. But I didn't want to see him. All I wanted at the moment was to go with Edward.

Last night, I had dreamt of Edward. It happened a lot when I was younger seeing as he was my first crush. But last night, I dreamt of us in the theaters, his arms around me, my head in his chest. It was one of the best dreams I'd ever had, because it had actually happened. And I loved it.

I was curious as to where we were going. I was curious as to why Edward was insisting that I go to La Push. I was curious about what it would feel like to be Edward's girlfriend.

I had been thinking about it a lot today. I knew I said I didn't want a boyfriend, but I began to wonder. If _Edward_ asked me out, would I say yes?

I knew if Jacob asked me out again, I would most likely say no. He was my best friend. I wasn't attracted to him in that way. Yes, he was beautiful, but I wasn't...urged to touch him like I was with Edward.

Did that sound as disgusting as I think it did?

_Urged to touch Edward?_ I was a sick, hormonal teenager.

I wondered what it would feel like if I approached Edward right now and reached up and kissed him. Would he back peddle? Would he allow it? Would he _enjoy_ it?

"Edward, I don't want to go to La Push," I said slowly. I was ecstatic when I saw his face light up dramatically.

Maybe he did want me to go with him. Maybe he offered to drive me to La Push because he knew how much I missed Jacob. I knew that was it because it was a very Edward-like thing to do. Which is why I loved him.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" he asked me elegantly, holding out his arm for me to take it. I smiled at him and wrapped my arm around his as we made our way to the door.

He helped me put on my jacket and wrap my scarf around my neck. It reminded me of the last time he'd helped me, how cute he was to offer. He shocked me when he stooped down all of a sudden to put my boots on for me. While he was putting them on, he smiled and looked up at me.

"Cinder-Bella," he said grinning as he put the next shoe on. I laughed. What an ugly name.

He put his own coat and boots on. He did it steadily, and I didn't know how to help, so I sat and watched him. Everything about him was beautiful. When he was dressed and ready, he held out his hand for me and I took it.

"It's pretty warm today," he said, "but we'll be outside for a while, so make sure you have everything you need."

I nodded as I grabbed my hat and gloves from the seat. We made our way outside and into his car. We drove for a good 15 minutes, not talking. I was watching out the window, trying to decipher from the passing scenes where we were going. He stopped somewhere down the road, at a dead end.

I looked at him puzzled. "It's beautiful Edward," I said sarcastically.

He gave me his infamous crooked smile that took my breath away each and every time. "We have to walk from here," he said.

_Walk_? I looked around me. Other than the dead end sign, we were surrounded by trees. The only paths I could see was the one we had driven down, and a narrow, crooked one that led well into the forest.

I panicked.

I heard him exit his car and make his way around to my door. He opened it for me and held out his hand for me to take it.

"Ed-Edward. You know I can't walk properly," I said stammering. I was nervous. Surely I would make a fool of myself even attempting to hike with him. And with the slippery snow hiding the roots of trees, there's no way I'm going to make it to wherever we were going.

I'm going to _die_, I thought to myself dramatically.

He pulled me out of the car and held me close to his body and he shut the car door. Every curve of my body was pressed against his. I inhaled deeply; his scent always calmed my nerves.

"Stop worrying, Bella," he told me. "I'll be with you every step of the way. You know I'll protect you from anything out there…even yourself," he grinned the touched the tip of my nose gently.

I knew I should have been reassured; Edward would never let me hurt myself.

But I was not longer worried about that. I was scared I would make a fool of myself. I was a slow walker to begin with. Walking on a bumpy, unstable ground was out of the question. He was joking, right?

**Edward's POV**

I could see the worry on her face.

"Please don't worry Bella," I told her reassuringly. "I'll help you if you need it." I was pleaded with her.

I wanted her to come. I was taking her to a place I hadn't even _spoken_ of to anyone else before. I wanted her to know that she was the only one that knew of the place.

But before I told her about it, I wanted her to see it with her own eyes; the beauty, the serenity, the simplicity, the magnificence. I think I fell in love with it because it reminded me of _her_.

I believe she saw the plea in my eyes, because she sighed slowly and looked up at me with a new found determination.

"Okay," she said quietly. I knew she was still scared but I would be there with her like I had promised. I took her hand and led her to the edge of the trees.

"Edward, the path's that way," she said confused.

"We're not taking that path," I said smiling at her. Her eyes widened but she continued with me nonetheless, quietly walking beside me clutching at my hand for needed support.

As we journeyed into the heart of the forest, I kept up easy conversation with her, trying to distract her from the long length of the walk.

When the path was covered with tree branches, I would hold them away as she walked through. When there was a steep slope or a jump she had to take, I would hold her waist firmly and lift her, resting her feet on stable ground.

The walk took about an hour, but after time, we began to enter the clearance of the trees. When she saw the dispersion of the trees was growing further apart, her steps quickened. I followed behind her, holding onto her waist gently incase she were to slip suddenly. I was forever watching her, just so she could make it through unscathed.

When we reached our destination, she paused. She looked out from the tree line towards the meadow. My meadow, well, I suppose now _our_ meadow. I smiled at the thought.

"Edward," she said breathlessly. "It's… beautiful." I smiled. It was beautiful, but compared to her, it lacked in comparison. I took her hand gently and led to her a patch grass. The ground was cold but it was dry so she wouldn't get wet.

The snow dusted the meadow lightly and the trees were covered in white. It looked like a Winter Wonderland.

I reached into the backpack I had been carrying and spread a thick thermally-insulated, waterproof sheet on the ground. It helped to be prepared. We sat down while she continued to stare in awe. I poured her a cup of hot chocolate and gave it to her.

"How did you find this place?" she asked.

"Just, walking around, I guess." I stumbled upon it only a few months prior, but I had fallen in love with it immediately. "Are you cold Bella?" I asked her as I saw her shiver slightly.

"Only a little," she admitted reluctantly to me. "But I don't want to go yet," she added quickly.

"Come," I said beckoning her over to me.

As she made her way over as I went through my trusty knapsack and pulled out a thick blanket my parents had bought so long ago when they decided we should try our hands at camping. The plan was a dismal failure but the experience was worth a life time.

I raised her legs over mine and pulled her closer to my body. Then I wrapped the blanket over the two of us, keeping us both warm. She rested her head on my shoulder, her cold nose pressed into the crook of my neck.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Edward," she said against my warmed skin. "It's beautiful."

I looked down admiring her face. "Yes, very beautiful indeed," I said smiling as my thumb grazed against her cheek.

She sighed blissfully and we continued our conversation on whether global warming was more important than the AIDS epidemic. She believed AIDS to be serious, but global warming was more important. I contrastingly believed global warming was important, but that AIDS should be taken care of immediately because those who suffered were in great pain. They needed a cure and they needed one fast.

The conversation made me think about my relationship with Bella. It made me realize that she was probably the only person out there that I could have this kind of conversation with. Who else would talk to me about global problems as easily as her?

As we talked, I began to look around the meadow. It was either too bright, or my eyes were playing trick on me because I swear I was seeing figures darting through the trees. Bella's head came up from my shoulder as she leaned back to untie her hair. At that moment, a figure emerged from the trees. Both she and I spotted it at the same time.

It was a boy with rust coloured skin. Before I even had time to process the information, Bella bounded from my lap and ran to the boy. She lurched before him and jumped into his open arms and he wrapped them around her in a tight hug.

I felt my heart sink.

Out of politeness, I followed my way over to the boy and Bella.

"Aww, Jake I missed you," I heard her say from where I was.

Jacob Black. I guess I should have known. But that didn't stop they pain.

**Jacob's POV**

She lunged into my waiting arms. I pulled her tightly to my chest, twirling her in the air as I hugged her. I missed her so much. I ignored the boy she was with, standing off to the side watching us. Sure he could _watch_, I didn't mind.

"Aww, Jake I missed you," she said against me.

I saw the boy's eyes flicker to me in recognition. Ah, so he knew who I was? That's good.

"What're you doing here? Why aren't you wearing a shirt? Don't you know you'll get sick? And why are you so hot?" She asked me all in one breath.

I grinned. "You think I'm hot?" I asked waggling my eyebrows. I loved teasing her. It was almost _too_ easy making her blush.

"Your body's like…emanating heat," she said puzzled. "A lot of heat. Are you sick?" she asked.

"No Bells, I'm just hot blooded." I couldn't just tell her I had hot blood because of what I was. This monster. No, I could _never_ tell her what I was. Only I would be plagued with this awful truth, not her too.

Sure being a werewolf had its ups. I was fast, I was always hot, and I never had to explain myself to my pack. But there were so many downs.

And topping the list would be having to let Bella go. I couldn't be her boyfriend; I would be putting her life in jeopardy every second I was with her. I would never risk anything that would harm her, even if the _thing_ causing her danger was myself.

I kept her close to my body, but I could feel her feeble attempts of pushing me away slightly. She didn't want to be that close to me. I let her go slowly and grudgingly. She began to back up slightly, further away from me and closer to theboy.

He stepped forward but didn't look at me. He was watching Bella. As she began to approach him, he held out his hand, touching her lower back, telling her he was there. She stopped and looked up at him. They smiled at each other.

_Ah_, it all made sense now. He was her new boyfriend.

"Jake, you remember Edward, don't you?" she asked me happily. Edward? Her best friend, Edward? I remembered all the times she used to talk about him when we were younger. I didn't know they were that close though. I held out my hand halfheartedly, not really caring to meet him.

He raised his hand with a grin, and shook it politely. "Pleasure," he said to me simply. I just smiled back.

"Jake, why are you here? And where is your shirt?" Bella asked me again.

I sighed. How could I explain myself to her?

"I was just hot, so I took my t-shirt off. Me and some of the guys are just playing a little game in this area. I saw you and—Edward did you say your name was?" I knew very well his name was Edward, but I wanted the upper hand in the situation. He nodded as if nothing had happened but me asking him a mere question. "Yes, well I saw you and _Edward_ in the field, and I thought I would just visit. Why are you here by the way?" I asked. I had seen them from the trees, sitting together intimately. It made me jealous.

"Edward found this place a while ago and he decided to bring me. It's beautiful," she told me smiling whilst looking around the meadow.

"Well, why didn't you tell me you liked this kind of stuff? I would have brought you here a while back if you wanted." In truth, I hadn't known of this place before. But I would have taken her somewhere just as beautiful if I had known she would like it.

"She never told me she liked this stuff either. I just wanted to show her because I come here to think a lot," Edward explained to me but looking at Bella the whole time.

I heard my pact calling me. I knew I had to leave. But I didn't want to. But I had to. But I would be leaving her here with Edward. But maybe it was for the better, maybe he could be there for her more than I ever could. I battled between myself.

I could see the love and adoration in his eyes as he watched her. It was apparent enough for even a blind man to see. And she looked at him the same way. In a way she never looked at me.

They were in love.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head, breaking their trance.

"Bells, I got to go," I said as I stepped forward to hug her. I saw a slight frown tug at her lips. I smiled. At least she missed me to some extent. She came forward and wrapped her arms around me.

In my ear, she whispered, "I hope everything's going okay with your ritual." I smiled. She remembered. "I'll miss you Jake…come and visit me, okay?" I nodded and let her go. "Bye Jake," she said.

I smiled at her. I then did something even I didn't expect from myself. I shook Edward's hand and told him, "You take care of her, alright?"

He smiled in reply and shook my hand back firmly in conformation. I smiled at Bella once more and ran back to my pact. She would be safer with him. She would probably even be happier with him.

**Edward's POV**

After Jake left, it was silent. I watched Bella. She was watching Jake's retreating form. I knew she missed him. I knew she was sad to leave him and watch him go. I knew she loved him in a way and it broke my heart. Could she ever love me?

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her quietly.

I didn't touch her. I couldn't touch her knowing she was thinking about someone else. What if she had always been thinking about _him_ when I was touching her? I sighed.

She turned to me and smiled. "I'm fine Edward," she answered me.

I nodded reply. I didn't really care that she was lying to me. I already knew what I wanted to know. She didn't love _me._ She loved Jacob. She wanted Jacob.

I turned away from where he'd left and made my way back to our spot. I sat down and folded my arms on top of my knees and sighed deeply. She sat down directly beside me and rested her head on my shoulder. "I'll miss him," she whispered close to me.

"He'll always be there, for you Bella. You know that," I told her reassuringly. Though she wanted him, I couldn't stand to see her sad. I draped an arm over her shoulder.

She raised her head and kissed me on the cheek sweetly.

"I know he'll always be there. He's my best friend. He's stuck with me whether he wants to be or not," she said smiling.

I smiled back at her. It wasn't a true smile, but I was at least happy to see her smiling.

I wanted to ask her what _I_ was to her. Was I her best friend too? Or was I more?

"Are you ready?" I asked her instead. She nodded her head and helped me fold the sheets. We stuck them in the backpack and made our way back to the car.

The walk was slightly easier now that she'd gotten the hang of it. When we reached the car, I opened the door for her and helped her in, closing it behind her. I then got into the driver's seat and drove her home.

Throughout the ride, she kept looking over at me but said nothing. I had nothing to say either. The car ride was silent except for the hum of the heater and the faint music playing in the background.

When I reached her house, I leaned over and kissed her ever so slightly on the cheek, my lips barely making contact. She looked at me again, before she got out of the car. When our eyes locked, I just couldn't look away. I was falling deep within those brown pools.

I studied the emotions I could see floating around in them. She was confused and sad. No doubt she was sad about her situation with Jacob. My heart broke seeing the pain in her eyes, but what could I do?

She got out of the car slowly and made her way into her house. I waited until she closed the door, and then I sped off. I could love Bella forever, but would she ever love me back?

No, the dissatisfaction she saw in me was clear. I wasn't Jacob. I was just a friend to her, not even a best friend. She couldn't love me…she never _did_ love me.

**Bella's POV**

He kissed me on the cheek lightly. It wasn't like his other kisses. This one barely even touched my skin. I was disappointed. I always anticipated the shock I got when his lips made contact with me, no matter where the kiss was. There was no spark here.

I watched him. I knew something was bothering him. He looked horrible. Not ugly in any way, just _pained_. And it pained me to see him like that. I didn't know what was bothering him, and I didn't know how to go about asking him.

He too studied my face and I saw him frown. He was unhappy with something he saw.

That was predictable. I wasn't beautiful enough for him. I wasn't a Rosalie, or an Alice, or a Jessica, but I always expected more from Edward. I always hoped he would see beyond my face and love me like I loved him, for his personality and _not_ for how he looked though he _was_ beautiful.

I knew Edward was beautiful even when we were younger. All the girls in our class had crushes on him. They used to torment me endlessly, asking me silly, shallow questions about him. At first, I did tell them, until I realized they would use the information to win him over. After that, I either ignored them or lied to them. If they wanted to know Edward like I did, they would have to take the time and talk to him first. But I didn't want that either.

I turned my head away from Edward's apparent dissatisfaction and made my way out of the car. I held back my tears all the way to the house.

I didn't glance back when I hear his tires squeal against the pavement.

I closed the door behind me and slid down it, mimicking the tears that were steadily flowing down my face. Edward didn't love me. He didn't see any reason _to_ love me.

I pulled off my boots and hung up my jacket. I trudged up the stairs and collapsed on my bed.

I sighed into my pillow; it came out rough and shaken. He deserved better than me anyways.

**I knowww... very saddening. Maybe ExB weren't made for each other after all? I've always had a soft spot for Jacob...**

**Love Edward to death of course... but that Jacob—there's just something about him...**

**What will happen next? ****Don't forget to REVIEW! =)**


	15. Ruined

**Recap:**

BPOV: _I turned my head away from Edward's apparent dissatisfaction and held back my tears all the way to the house. I closed the door behind me and slid down it, mimicking the tears that were steadily flowing down my face. Edward didn't love me. He didn't see any reason to love me. He deserved better than me anyways._

**Ruined**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed and rolled over. Monday morning. Ugh. How I hated them. I crawled out of bed, leaving the warmth behind and stepping onto the cold floor. I ran to the bathroom with my bag of toiletries, jumping from mat to mat so that my feet wouldn't stay too long on the cold floor.

Of course I fell several times. It was inevitable. I don't think I was meant to ever make it past the crawling stage. The hard ground was where I belonged.

Getting ready that morning was easy, I didn't do much. I wasn't in the mood. My brown hair was loosely tied in a bun; my clothes were whatever I could find. Today was going to be one of those long, dragged out, never ending days. I could feel it.

I made breakfast for myself and was sitting at the table glancing through the papers when I heard Emmett yell, "Bell, I'm going to pick up Rose. Edward's giving you a ride, right?"

I was about to yell back a yes to him, but I stopped. _Was_ Edward going to pick me up?

He had acted so distantly with me yesterday…after the Jacob incident. Did he think me and Jacob were still going out…or even still had a _chance_? I hoped not. I wished he knew that I was ready…that all I wanted was to be his and only his.

After that date night and the phone call, I had some sort of new-found confidence that maybe it wasn't just unrequited love between us. Maybe Edward felt the same way I did. Maybe he felt the same urges I did too.

Nope, that would be too much. I'm sure he didn't lust after me the way I did for him. He was infinitely more gorgeous and perfect than me. Surely, _that_ was one sided.

I heard Emmett dash out of the door, assuming that I was answering yes to him about whether or not Edward was picking me up. He had no reason to believe otherwise. I crossed my fingers. I wasn't superstitious but I would take all the help I could get. I guess the only thing I could do now is wait.

And sure enough, the doorbell rang, echoing down the hall. I opened it quickly and gave Edward the sweetest, brightest smile I could muster.

He gave me small half smile in return. It wasn't the kind that made my knees bend, the kind that melted all my worries, the kind that made my want to grab him by his messy bronze locks and pull those pink lips to mine. This one was different. His eyes were too somber. Something was bothering him.

We drove to school in silence, the only sound was the thrum of his fingers hitting against his steering wheel in beat to the music.

When we reached, he parked his car and grabbed his bag. Like a gentleman, he waited for me but as soon as we were passed those doors, he mumbled a quiet bye, and took off to his first class.

And I was right. The day felt endless. Everything was moving so slowly, even the second hand of the clock seemed to pause extra long today before it ticked once more.

Lunch was consumed of stories between Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose. Biology was perhaps the best and the worst. Every time there was an overhead and Mr. Banner would flick off the lights and that little spark would emerge once again and flow through my body once more.

It made my back burn. It wasn't as strong this time because Edward wasn't as close. His chair was several inches away from me and his head rested on his desk as he idly took short notes.

I wondered if _he_ felt the same urges I did. A few time, I caught him looking at me, somewhat puzzled. When I looked back at him, he would turn his head away slowly. Not fast, as if he knew he were being caught, but just turned away as if nothing had happened. I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know if there was anything _to_ do.

But that wasn't the only time it happened, our non-communicativeness. It stretched from one day to one week. Then one week to one whole month of no communication, just the rare flicker of a shock surging through me every time the light went off and he was around.

The rest of January and some of February proceeded in this same manner. He would pick me up, we would go our separate ways for class, and then we would leave together as he dropped me home, speeding off when I had made it safely inside.

Nothing ever changed. I never looked at another guy other than Edward. And from what I knew, he had never looked at another girl. He was asked out a several times by girls of all ages. I knew some of them, most I did not. All I knew was that he politely declined every one of them

What was his motive?

My life with Edward was becoming pretty scheduled…that is, until Valentine's Day hit.

**Edward's POV**

I was doing exactly what I had promised I wouldn't do. I was dragging my feet once again. Bella still wasn't mine and I still hadn't even told her how I felt. If anything, I had even managed to push her away over the course of a month.

She barely looked at me. She never talked to me. The only interaction that occurred between us was that little shock I got when she accidentally brushed against me or the lights went off. But that was possibly only happening to me. It didn't seem as if she felt it too.

I sighed. Today was February 7th. Exactly one week away from Valentine's Day.

Emmett told me to 'make my move' on Valentine's Day and of course, Rosalie and Alice enthusiastically agreed; it would be the epitome of romance. I knew romance was important in relationships, but all I cared about at this point was whether Bella cared for me or not.

I sighed and rolled out of bed, knocking my head against the sharp corner of my bedside table. Maybe it would knock some courage into my lifeless body. I sure hoped it would. How do you tell a girl that she's all you can think about, day and night, without freaking her out?

I had to pick Bella up today and I couldn't be late. I knew I had been pushing her away this month, but it was time I reeled her back in because sooner or later, I would lose my chance. Probably sooner than later. _She_ may be oblivious to it, but I saw all the stares she received. I saw the way Newton would always let her bud him in line. I saw the way Tyler always conveniently lost his pencil when she was around. I saw the way Eric always managed to find some question from the homework he didn't get and it usually turned out being an unassigned question. She didn't see it but I did. I wasn't the only one that couldn't stop thinking about her.

I brushed my teeth and dressed in the green shirt I knew she loved. She told me once that it brought out my eyes beautifully. I smiled when I remembered the sweet words. I grinned when I remembered the way to assessed me. The things she could do with just her eyes.

I shook my head and ran down the stairs. I didn't have time for _that_.

I ate quickly and drove to her house. She walked out her front door and locking it behind her as I pulled into the driveway. She looked beautiful of course, even in the earliest of the morning. She got into my car and smiled politely.

"Morning," I said with a grin on my face.

I caught the sudden startled look that flashed across her face before she had a chance to hide it. Maybe I had pushed her too far. No matter. I could make it right again. I would make it right again. She regained her composure and grinned easily, giving me a politely 'hello'.

As we drove, I asked her about her biology homework. I knew it wasn't a life-altering conversation, but I all I wanted was to hear her sweet voice. She talked softly, but answered my questions with as much words as she could manage.

I also noticed how all her answers ended in questions. I was happy she was keeping up conversation with me. It was a sense of relief knowing I hadn't ruined everything between us. And when we got to school, I didn't just say bye to her. I held her door open _and_ I walked her to class.

On the way there, I saw Jessica and Mike fighting. That was a change. Ever since I had caught him at Jessica's house, they had gone public with their relationship. They would make out in shady corners and between classes in the hallways; it was really unappetizing when I had to witness it before lunch. But there seemed to be a change in the winds today. Jessica was shouting at Mike while he stood there indifferent to all the hateful words she threw at him.

I smirked when I passed them. It was rather amusing watch them bicker. _Karma's a bitch_.

I dropped Bella off at her class and told her a sweet good bye. I didn't ever want to turn away though. She was looking at me so expectantly that it made me want to swoop down and peck her on those luscious lips of hers. Before I turned away, I studied her glorious face.

She no longer had that confused look that had been her dominant appearance over the month. She looked happy, purely content. And that made _me_ happy.

**Bella's POV**

He turned and walked away. I watched his retreating form down the hallway and sighed happily. I missed this. I turned and entered my class, waiting for the bell to ring.

Apparently Mike and Jess were fighting. Well, it was pretty common knowledge that they were. The whole school saw and _heard_ it. So I shouldn't have been too surprised when Mike leaned over and played with a curl in my hair.

I turned to him and give him a small smile almost positive that it came out as a grimace. I wasn't the best at hiding my feelings. He grinned in return. I just ignored him.

All my thoughts through class were of Edward. He finally spoke to me. I thrilled at the very sound of his voice this morning. I kept up the conversation and even asked him questions, hoping he wouldn't end it suddenly. Things were looking upwards for the first time in weeks.

At lunch, he stood in line with me. We debated what to buy. I wasn't interested in a salad, so I went down the opposite path and bought fries. With gravy. I was treating myself to junk food for the first time in ages. We were normal again, it deserved to be celebrated. He bought macaroni salad.

We had our own private conversation through lunch as the rest of them argued about what to do for Valentine's Day. Apparently there was a Valentine's Day Dance. _Ugh_. Not interested.

Rose played with Emmett's wet hair as he shook the snow out and Alice was whispering quiet words into Jasper's ear.

Edward and I left for biology together. It was a quick class. We had to do a lab using slides on bacterial reproduction. Once again, Edward and I had finished well before the rest of the class. We did our homework together and then talked casually for the rest of the class.

When the bell rang, Edward left without me to retrieve his car keys from Alice who had stolen it at lunch. I said I would meet him at his car as I packed my bag slowly and made my way to the parking lot.

Emmett and Rose passed me as I walked towards Edward's car. I shouted a bye unsure of whether they could hear me over the grumble of the engine. Jasper and Alice were directly behind them and I waved grinning when Alice jumped up to say bye like she wasn't going to see me for years to come. Jasper rolled his eyes and gave a small wave.

As I walked to Edward's car, I saw Jessica there. She had her hand on his chest and he was pressed against the car looking down at her. I could see them clearly, but neither doubted either of them could see me partly hidden behind Tyler Crowley's car.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward," she said close to my face. "We both know you haven't asked anyone yet, and you know Bella doesn't do dances. So, I figured why don't we just go to the Valentine's Day Dance together, cool?"

"Jessica," I said pushing her away slightly. "I'm not going to the dance. I've got other plans." I was in fact planning a dinner with Bella, where I would finally tell her how perfect I thought she was and ask her if she could grant me the honor of becoming my girlfriend. It made me warm just thinking about it.

"Come on Edward. You never go to any of the dances. But I'm going to do you a favour and make you go this year! Pick me up around 7:00ish," she said as she turned away from me and began to walk away.

Oh no. I wasn't getting caught up in this. I wasn't going to the dance, especially not with _her_. I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. I was going to tell her the truth. I had no interest in her. I was in love with someone else.

_Love_.

She misinterpreted the gesture completely. She smiled in what I assumed to appear as seductively as I turned her. She stepped closer to me, pushing me up against the car, her body pressed into me.

"No need to be so rough, Eddy," she purred. She leaned up and pressed her lips against mine. Hard. I tried to pull away but there was no where to turn. I was actually trapped.

I pushed her away as soon as I could find a respectable spot to put my hands. With my hands grasping her shoulders firmly, I managed to peel her off my body.

"Jessica. Stop. You know we can't do this. You know I don't love you. I've never loved you. Go back to Mike, you guys were perfect for each other," I muttered to her.

I saw tears forming in her eyes. I groaned. I hated making people cry, even if the person had it coming. I avoided eye contact with her and it was then that I saw Bella walking. No, she was running…away from me. She saw. I knew she did.

I didn't think. I didn't have time to think. I slid out of the tight squeeze I was in between Jessica and my car. And then I ran. I ran faster than I had ever done so in my life. I was so close, so close to telling Bella how I really felt. And now this.

I followed her around the corner and stopped. She was pacing and breathing hard. I could faintly see her face. The emotions I could depict were that of anger, confusion, and most of all, pain. And it broke my heart. _I_ caused her that pain.

When she saw me approach her, she turned away, hiding her tortured expression from me.

"Bella," I said. I wanted to console her. I wanted to apologize. But all I _needed_ to do at this point was explain my situation. All my wants would have to wait until after she knew the truth.

"Please don't cry Bella," I said slowly as I approached her. She still wasn't looking at me. She was hiding her face in her hands and her back was to me. "Turn around, Bella," I said, trying to coax her to listen to me.

She finally turned slowly and removed her hands. But she kept her face down.

I stepped closer to her. "Let me explain myself first," I said, touching her gently.

"No," she said, as she stepped back from my touch. "Edward," she sighed. And then she looked up at me. Was it possible to feel your heart crack and shatter in less than a second? Because mine did.

There were pools of tears in her eyes that threatened to leak over any second.

"I'm so…stupid Edward. So stupid. How could I even lead myself to think that _you_," she said pointing to me, "would ever fall for a girl like _me_?" She dropped her head again.

Now I was confused? What did she mean? Of course I loved her. She knew I loved her. She _had_ to know.

"Bella…" I whispered. She cut me off, those strangled words resting on my tongue, waiting to be uttered.

"Did you know, Edward? Did you know that I've loved you since before I could even _comprehend_ what love was? I think I was even in love with you before I ever met you Edward," she said, sobbing quietly, her shoulders shaking with each tremor. "And I actually listened to what everyone was telling me. I believed them when they said that you loved me too. I believed them when they said I was enough for you, that I was _perfect_ for you as you were for me. I was such an idiot. I _am_ such an idiot. Why did I listen? Why did I think you would or _could_ ever love me?" Her voice was breaking and it made it hurt so much more.

My shattered heart pained. The now jagged edges felt as if it were protruding from my chest every time I heard a sob come out or her voice crack. It was torture to see her cheeks blotched of pink and wet from her tears. It was a painful throbbing sensation, like my lungs were collapsing on me. Maybe they were and a lack of oxygen was causing my brain to process everything that much slower. So much so that I couldn't register what she was saying.

She loved me? For that long? And never told me?

I grabbed her upper arms roughly, but not painfully, and pushed her against the wall. I couldn't have her running away and I needed to see every emotion swirling in her beautiful chocolate eyes. Most of all, I needed to feel her warmth to know that she was actually there. That I wasn't dreaming. That she'd actually said those beautiful yet heartbreaking words to me.

I pressed every curve of my body against hers so that all there was between us was the layers of clothing. No space. I didn't even think about our position, the way her leg stood firm between mine, pressing against me so wonderfully.

No, I couldn't think about that. Because here was this beautiful angel, crying tears that _I_ made her shed. Here was the love of my life, standing in front of me but unable to look at me. And it was my entire fault. She was looking downward avoiding my eyes and probably also staring at our very close position.

"Please look at me, Bella," I murmured against her forehead. I needed to see her eyes but she wouldn't allow it, her face tilted downwards, away from mine. I sighed and rested my forehead against hers, my nose grazing hers gently. "Bella," I whispered against her soft skin, I felt her eyes flutter close. "Do you honestly believe that I don't love you? That I haven't been in love with you from the very second I saw you?"

She had to have known. How could she not?

Her eyes rose slowly, still wet and flooding. She stared at me emptily, no emotion in those brown pools. I got my answer just from that emotionless stare.

She didn't trust my words. She didn't trust _me_. She thought I was lying. She thought my love was a lie.

That one doubtful look wounded me even more than my shattered heart. She thought it wasn't _real_. If only she knew…

I took a deep breath, trying to refill my lungs.

I would prove my love to her. I had to prove my love to her.

I let her go slowly and stepped back. She sighed and looked down, wiping the tears that were running down her face faster than her hands.

**Bella's POV**

How could he do that? How could he ask me that?

Was he mocking me?

I looked back up at him. He released my arms slowly and stepped back. His face was hardened and taut. I couldn't read any emotion, even in the depths of his eyes.

There was no love there. There would never be any love there, not for _me_ anyway.

He grasped my wrist gently and led me to his car, helping me in as he held the door open. It was aggravatingly silent. No longer the comfortable silence we once had. I had ruined it. Ruined _everything_.

Why did I even open my stupid, big mouth?

Just when I thought everything was going great…it had to all come crashing down. He would never be mine. We were never meant to be.

**PLEASE DO REVIEW! =) [It kind of rhymes =D]**


	16. Love and Poetry

**Recap:**

BPOV: _Just when I thought everything was going great…it had to all come crashing down. He would never be mine. We were never meant to be._

**Love and Poetry**

**Bella's POV**

I sat in front of Rosalie's large, round mirror, looking at my pasty reflection while she and Alice stood above me, tugging at my hair with the hot curling irons. Before me, varieties of make up and hair products were spread, ranging in size and colour. It made me nervous just looking at it.

I hadn't told them about what had happened between Edward and me. I didn't want to cause any problems. I didn't want to ruin anyone else's relationship with him even though mine was now shot to hell.

Not once this whole week had he talked to me. I occasionally saw him glance my way but he always turned away before my eyes could reach his. I also caught him whispering with Jasper and Alice and Rose and especially Emmett, so I knew it was just me he was avoiding. I suppose it made it hurt all the more.

Jasper had asked Alice to the Valentine's Day Dance and so, typically now we were _all_ going. Where one goes, we all go. Alice was Jasper's date, Rose was Emmett's, and of course, that left Edward and me together…but as friends due to my insisting, though he didn't seem to have put up a fight, much to my dismay.

My hair was left down with large spiraled curls at the bottom and the front pieces clipped up at the back. My make up was done beautifully, bold but not overly done. And the dress was absolutely exquisite. It was a simple navy blue cocktail dress with a silky material. It was gorgeous…_too_ gorgeous.

"Guys, are you _sure_ the dance is going to be this…formal?" I asked one more time. After seeing how much I had gone through, the hair, the nails, the makeup I was almost positive no one else was getting _this_ ready for a school dance. It was a dance, not my wedding! The dress was beautiful of course but I didn't want to wear it.

I was doing everything in my power to stall. The less time I had to spend with Edward, the less disappointment I would have to bear in his body language and the way he watched me.

"Bella, if you don't put on that dress this instant, you know I will do it for you," Rose said angrily. She was frustrated with me and I didn't blame her.

I sighed. I reluctantly slid the dress over my head and let it drape down my body. It fit me perfectly. My legs looked long and slender. My curves, usually lacking in effect, were fully accentuated. The soft brush of blue and sliver eye shadow across my eyelids brought out the brown in my eyes as well as the intricate silver embroidery along the side of the dress. I actually looked…pretty.

"Thank you Alice. Thank you Rose," I said smiling at them both but still in shock. I was never one to focus much on myself but now I couldn't take my eyes off my own reflection.

I wasn't exactly sure who it was starring back at me. _This_ girl looked beautiful. If only I had someone to show it off too, I sighed.

They gave me simple sliver ballet flats with ribbons attached that winded up my leg, which I fought like hell for. Before that, they had presented me with high heeled stilettos held to my foot by a couple of flimsy straps. Unacceptable. Stilettos? Bella? That was a disaster waiting to happen. A lot had happened to me in the past week, but I wasn't _suicidal_.

"Are you ladies ready?" Jasper called from downstairs.

"We'll be there in a sec," Alice yelled back. I looked back at Rose and Alice.

Rose was dressed in a beautiful form fitting, strapless red dress that flared out gently by her knees. Her shoes were a contraption which I could not understand. The heels were thin and long and held to her foot by two spaghetti straps. One went over her toe area while the other wrapped around her ankle with a tiny buckle at the side. Her makeup was expertly done, the red starting from the corner of her eye and blended in with a gold sparkle. The bottoms were also lined with the same gold sparkle. She looked radiant.

Alice too looked amazing. She wore an olive green halter-top dress. Below the bust line was an intricately woven design of dark golden beads and sparkles. Her shoes were the same dark gold colour, with a long but thick heel. Her make up was also beautiful. Her skin had the tinge of dark gold dust, giving her face a beautiful shine. Her eye shadow was light but extravagant with shades of green and ancient gold. Jasper wouldn't be able to resist her.

We made our way down the stairs, Alice and Rose on either side of me just in case I 'pulled a Bella' as I now referred to it. Jasper offered to take us all to the dance, and so now all we had to do was pick up Edward.

As I walked down the stairs with Alice and Rose gliding beside me, I saw Emmett and Jasper at the bottom, gaping. Both Emmett and Jasper gave me small pecks on the cheek and then went to Rose and Alice.

"You ladies look lovely," Emmett said smiling. "Even you Bells," he added whilst grinning. I took the high road and just stuck my tongue out in reply while Rose did the honors of swatting him at the back of his head.

"Shall we go pick up Edward?" Jasper asked and he wrapped his arm around Alice. We all nodded in agreement.

Though Edward and I were not on the best terms right now, I couldn't wait to see what he would look like in his decked out tux. Or how he would respond to me looking like _this_. I was oddly excited.

There was a lot of hustle and bustle as we got into the car. Alice insisted that she sit in the middle seat with Rose on her left hand side while Emmett was in the front seat and Jasper drove. And so I was left sitting in the back to the right of Alice.

The quick ride to his house was full of giggles and jokes. We pulled up in front of Edward and Alice's house. Their parents were out and all the lights appeared to be off.

"Bella, can you go ring the doorbell for me?" Jasper asked sweetly, glancing back at me from the driver's seat. I didn't want to get out of the warm car, but I agreed anyways see as I was sitting at the end, closest to his house. I got out slowly and carefully so that I wouldn't trip on the little bits of ice still present. I walked up to his door and rang the doorbell.

There was no answer. So I rang again. No answer.

I turned back and looked over my shoulder to motion to one of them to call him. It was then that I noticed that the car was gone. They left me? I was more puzzled than I was angry.

I knocked on the door wondering if maybe their doorbell was broken. And once again, no answer. My hand reached forward and tried the cold doorknob. It twisted easily; it was open.

I stepped inside the warm house and peered in. The floor was sprinkled with beautiful white rose petals and lined with vanilla-scented candles. The beautiful scents wafted my way, filled of rose and vanilla. I looked around. The hallway lights were dimmed but everywhere else was dark.

"Edward?" I called out. "Are you ready?" I knew something was going on and I couldn't tell if I was more intrigued or frightened. Maybe I should have waited outside on his steps until he answered the door? Maybe he was too…_busy_ to answer the door. It was Valentine's Day after all; perhaps he had a prior date before the dance?

It was all too beautiful to be real though. I felt like I was in a hazy dream as I drifted down the dim-lit hallway, following the rose petal path believing that's what it was intended for. The path wove its way down the stretch of the hallway and straight into his kitchen.

Edward's kitchen was big to begin with. His mother, Elizabeth, loved to cook, and so they bought a house with a vast kitchen. I stood by the entry and peered in, scared of what I might find.

I gaped in the doorway.

The kitchen countertops were lined with off-white candles of all sizes. The floor also had a few lit candles. But it wasn't the candles that made the kitchen so spectacular and beautiful.

On the floor, the white rose petals contrasted so lovely with the dark of his marbled tiles so it could easily be seen. In a beautiful large heart made of rose petals it read:

"_I've always loved you, Bella"_

I felt the tears prick my eyes. It was too beautiful, too perfect. And it was for _me_.

I pulled my eyes away from the words that made my heart swell and searched for him frantically in the ambient light.

And there he was in all his gloriousness, standing by the fireplace, watching my every move, my every reaction, my every emotion. He smiled crookedly at me when he saw me gazing at him. He looked beautiful.

His messy bronze hair was even messier and his striking green eyes stood out intensely with the green of his dress shirt. He took my breath away.

"Edward, what…is all of this?" I asked him softly. I think I knew the answer, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"Silly Bella," he murmured quietly. "I know you think I'm lying Bella," he said softly while approaching me "But I'm not. I swear to you, none of this is a lie; nothing of any of this is fake. I've loved you since before I could remember," he said, his body and face close to mine. "I've loved you before I _knew_ it. I loved you before I even knew what it meant to love someone. I loved you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. And you know what Bella," he said pressing his forehead against mine.

I looked up at his eyes, searching his beautiful green orbs through my teary ones.

"What?" I whispered against his lips.

"Love isn't even a strong enough word to explain how I feel about you," he said smiling. I had to look away from his eyes. My head was beginning to spin.

I felt his breath hot on my face, pulling me in. "Sometimes we let affection go unspoken. Sometimes we let our love go unexpressed. Sometimes we can't find words to tell our feelings. Especially towards those we love the best," he recited. It was a poem that we had found so many years ago, I remembered it like it was yesterday.

I searched his eyes. It was a reflection of my own, the love dominating through sheer happiness. I closed mine and smiled serenely.

"I love you too," I whispered against his sweet smelling skin. I couldn't think of any poems to recite to him, and so I said the only words I knew that were sweet enough for the moment. And they were enough. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me even closer to him.

"What was that?" He asked me. "I didn't hear you." I could hear the smile in his voice.

I looked up at him and grinned. And then I leaned forward and pecked him on the nose. "I said…I love you too."

He grinned wider and picked me up by the waist, crushing me against him. He put me down slowly, starring deep into my eyes. His thumb grazed against my cheek.

"_Isabella_," he whispered so softly as his head dipped down and his lips called for mine. I felt as if we were moving in slow motion, but at the same time, everything was going so fast.

My heart was pounding against his chest so loud I was sure he could hear it. I could hear the pulsing in my ear along with his smooth breathing.

My eyes fluttered closed as his nose grazed against mine. And then his lips brushed ever so softly against mine. A shock more fierce than anything I could have ever imagined bubbled from my chest. A craving to touch him, to feel him, to _kiss_ him, grew within me. My arms latched around his neck pulling him closer.

And yet, he was able to pull me even closer to him still as he captured my lips, my heart, my soul in that one kiss. He sucked on my lip gently growing harder with every passing second. I felt his tongue caress my bottom lip. I inhaled sharply as my mouth opened, inviting him in. He entered easily, slowly, testing me and teasing me before his tongue swirled with mine. I reveled in pleasure. He tasted so sweet, so delicious.

I slid my fingers into his hair and kissed him back with as much passion I could muster. He picked me with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and lifted me so that I was his height. I could feel him walking forwards slowly but didn't think much of it.

And then he pressed me against the wall and kissed me back with such a passion, such an intensity, such an eagerness that I had to eventually break away to catch my breath.

He exhaled a long withheld breath, as his eyes fluttered opened. He reached down and grasped my hand gently, starring deep into my eyes. His lips brushed against the back while he whispered, "I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well." And then he kissed my hand, my fingers, my wrist and closed his eyes. I knew the passage well; it was by Shakespeare.

I laughed lightly as my eyes drank in his flustered appearance. "You're quiet the poet today, aren't you?" I said teasingly.

He smiled. "At the touch of love, everyone becomes a poet." He leaned over and pecked me on the lips. "I love you Bella," he said softly. "I've always loved you." He opened his eyes and smiled, the green shining down on me.

"I love you too Edward," I replied as I reached up and kissed his luscious lips again.

"I love you," he murmured against my cheek after I had to leave his lips once more to breathe. As he kissed my cheeks, my chin, my forehead, my nose, my lips, he would murmur 'I love you' after each soft peck.

And then the doorbell rang ruining the precious moment. He leaned over and kissed me once more and said, "That would be out guests." Then he let go of my hand and walked towards the door. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

He opened the door for Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper holding bags of food. So that's where they went. Alice and Rose approached me with huge grins.

"You were all in on this, weren't you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Aw, Belly. We had to do _something_. If you and Edward remained oblivious to each other's love for one more day, I would have blown a gasket," Alice said wrapping her arms around me, Rose on the other side.

I giggled and whispered a 'thank you' in her and Rosalie's ear. I was so grateful for their matchmaking skills. I loved them all. I saw Emmett grinning at Edward and whispering something in his ear. I rolled my eyes. I really hoped he wasn't giving Edward the old 'big brother' speech.

We all sat down for dinner, each with their 'somebody'. And this time, _I_ had a 'somebody'. Edward held my hand under the table, rubbing sweet circles on the back of it. Once in a while, when no one was looking, he would lean over and kiss my forehead, my wrist, my nose, the top of my head. I surprised him once when he went to kiss my cheek, but I turned my head at the last minute and he gave me a peck on lips. I grinned. He was shocked but seemed to enjoy every bit of it.

Emmett then asked Rosalie to dance and Alice and Jasper followed soon after. I remained at the table nibbling at the food I had barely eaten. I was too excited.

"I have something for you," Edward said whispering into my ear. I panicked and then frowned.

"Edward, I didn't get you anything," I said upset. I hoped he didn't buy me anything big or expensive. He smiled at me.

"It didn't cost me anything," he said and I breathed a sigh of relief. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box with my name on it.

I turned in my seat to face him, my knees touching the edge of his chair and his legs on either side of mine. He balanced the little box on my leg and waited for me to open it. I took a huge breath. It looked a lot like a jewelry box. I really hoped it wasn't jewelry. My hand clasped around the tiny box and I pulled the lid off and smiled.

It was a little origami turtle…the same little origami turtle I had made for him the first day we had met.

I remembered the day as if it were yesterday. It was his first day at Forks Elementary School. He had just moved here with his family from Chicago. In class, our teacher gave us a sheet of diagrams teaching us to make little origami objects. Edward approached me shyly and gave me a beautiful little rose he had made. I smiled and made him a turtle in return. And he kept it.

From that day onward, we were the best of friends. Who knew it could become so much more? Maybe it was fate.

I looked up at him and he was looking at me. "Edward Anthony Masen, I believe you are just about the sweet guy I have ever met," I said as I leaned forward and kissed him. One of his hands went around me pulling me closer to him by the small of my back while the other one tangled in my hair, pulling my lips closer to his. I sighed in satisfaction.

This was happiness. This was true love. I loved him more than I could even say. Every breath I took was for him. Every smile that appeared on my face was caused by just the thought of him. I would never let him go. He was my _true love_. And I would always and forever more remember my true love's first kiss.

**I didn't know how I could possibly make that chapter any more sweet. Or cliche for that matter ;)**

**But please do review! =) Love to hear your thoughts!**


	17. Falling Snow

**Recap:**

BPOV: _I would never let him go. He was my true love. And I would always and forever more remember my true love's first kiss._

**Falling Snow**

**Edward's POV**

After she carefully placed the turtle back into the box, I tugged on her hand and led her to the fireplace. We sat by the fire watching the snow falling gracefully…well she did. I watched _her_; nothing else could compare to her beauty. Everything else looked dull in comparison.

The only light in the room was from the fire's glow. It gave the room an orange fluorescence, everything looked dimmed but beautiful. Bella's skin seemed to emanate its own glow, its creamy texture reflecting the orange flame of the fire.

As she talked, my hands found its way through her soft brown hair, down her supple neck, across her shoulder and down the length of her arm. She leaned into me as I gently stroked her down her perfect body.

I picked her hand up swiftly and held it by my lips and my nose. As I kissed it, I inhaled her exquisite scent. I looked up from her hand and saw her gazing and me intently. My arm wrapped around her waist and I pulled her closer to me, burying my face in her hair like I'd imagined myself doing almost every night.

"Edward," she said softly, grazing her nose against the curve of my jaw.

"I love you," I said into her hair, my arms wrapping around her tighter, gripping her waist slightly. I could feel every curve of her against mine and it felt amazing. Perfect. Like we were never meant to me separated...

"I love you too," she said wrapping one arm around my neck as her other one played with my cropped hair.

"Bella, I combed my hair today," I complained jokingly, nuzzling her neck once more.

She laughed quietly. I could feel the tremors against my cheek and across my neck. It caused a shiver to travel up my spine and down once more.

"I noticed," she said. "You look very handsome, Edward," she said leaning away from me and pecking me on the lips. But I wanted more.

When she leaned away, I leaned in and kissed her again, harder, more passionately. And she gave in to me fully. She wrapped her arms around my neck; her hands treaded their way through my now messy hair. Her chest pressed against mine and I steadied my breathing rate to hers so that when she inhaled, I exhaled, and vice versa. It allowed us to get even closer which was just what I had intended.

God, she was _amazing_.

She reluctantly pulled away and I allowed her. I noticed the weakness of her urgency. She needed to breathe. I too pulled away and took a large deep breath, filling my lungs of her scent. I kept my forehead pressed against her as she regained her breath.

"Break it up, love birds," Emmett's booming voice made its way to the fireplace where we were situated. He and Rosalie sat together on the loveseat as Alice and Jasper made their way into the room.

"What movie are we watching?" Jasper asked making his way over to my vast collection.

Bella and I had burnt a lot of DVD'S together a while ago but never got the chance to watch them.

"Hey! You have Juno? We're _so_ watching that," Alice said sitting beside Jasper looking through the piles of DVD's. Bella and I took the longer couch and Alice and Jasper got the floor and most of the sheets. It was our usual arrangement.

"What is this one about?" Bella whispered as I wrapped and blanket around the two of us, pulling her closer to me at the same time.

"The girl gets pregnant or something like that," I whispered back.

"That's new," she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. I grinned. It wasn't my kind of movie either. It was going to be a chick flick; a Rosalie and Alice movie.

She snuggled further into my chest and rested her head on my shoulder. I repositioned myself so that I was able to rest my head on hers. With my thumb, I drew delicate circles on her arm as we watched the movie.

I was never much of a chick flick watcher, but I loved this movie. Well not so much the movie as the character herself…Juno. The sarcasm of her humor, her ordinariness, her implicit beauty made me love the movie.

She was a lot like Bella. Beautiful, ordinary, exquisite, but still, I would prefer _my_ Bella any day. She was perfect. She was both implicitly_ and_ explicitly beautiful. She was ordinary and yet, she was _extraordinary_. There was nothing about her I didn't love.

I was tired even before the movie had started. The movie kept me awake for most of the time but after a while I began to nod off.

I heard when the movie had ended. I felt Bella's head moving under mine, surveying the room. And then, as gently as she could, she pulled her head out from the crook of my neck. My head fell to her shoulder lazily. She wrapped her hands around me and gently pulled me down with her so that her head rested on the armrest and my head rested on her chest.

I heard her switched off the TV and DVD player and then she wrapped the blanket around our bodies tighter. I knew everyone else was asleep. Rosalie and Emmett had fallen asleep right when the movie began. I also noticed when Alice and Jasper fell asleep because I heard when their heads hit the wooden floor simultaneously.

I felt Bella thread her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp. That did it. I fell asleep even before I got the chance to sigh in pleasure at the feeling.

**Jasper's POV**

I awoke in the most awkward of positions. Both Alice and I were keeled over, our foreheads pressed against the hard wood floor, our arms wrapped around each other, and our bodies tangled in two or three sheets. I knew my entire body would scream in pain from the stiffness of the strange position. I gently pulled Alice free of the position and spread her along the comforter hoping this would give her muscle some much needed relaxation. I then wrapped her snuggly and got up myself.

My legs cracked. My neck was stiff. My arms felt pulled and out of place. My feet were numb. I stood and took in my surroundings. It was still relatively dark in the room but I could see the bright light seeping through the closed blinds. Rose and Emmett were fast asleep on the loveseat tangled in two sheets and didn't cover either of them.

Edward and Bella were lying on the long couch, Bella resting on the armrest while Edward had his head on her chest and his body tilted somewhat on hers. I watched them for a quick second.

I realized that everything about them seemed…right. He fit perfectly into her and her in him. When he took a breath, she released one. When she moved, he too repositioned himself. They were almost as perfect as me and Alice. _Almost_, I grinned.

I walked away and headed to the bathroom.

**Alice's POV**

I felt Jasper pulling me straight, positioning me in a more comfortable arrangement. He tucked me in sweetly and left quietly after. After I was able to open my eyes and adjust to the light and seemed to fall directly on my eyes, I stretched and rolled over, hopping onto my feet.

I heard when Jasper exited the washroom and walked in to the kitchen moments after, searching for food in the cupboards. I watched him from the doorway as he pulled out cereal, my favourite.

I crept up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head again his back. He relaxed immediately. He turned and pulled me into his chest, stroking my hair lovingly.

"Happy Belated Valentine's Day, sweetheart," he whispered, leaning down a great way to kiss the top of my head. I smiled against his chest and kissed him through his shirt.

I felt as if I could stay there forever, in the castle of his arms, safe and secure. I tilted my head to his and stretched a great deal to kiss him on the cheek. It still wasn't enough, but knowing what I wanted, he leaned down and allowed my lips to make contact with the soft skin of his cheek. He smiled at me and released his hold of my hips as he leaned down and pecked my on the forehead.

I journeyed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, fixing my short hair and readjusting my twisted clothes.

When I returned, Jasper had sat the table for two, with two bowls, two spoons, a box of cereal, and milk. I moved the bowl to the seat right beside him and pulled the chair closer so that I was situated right beside him.

He poured cereal for both me and him and then he fed me as he ate. I stole the spoon from his as he was taking too long, kissing my cheek after every bite and my lips after every swallow. He smiled at me and turned to reading the newspapers.

When we were done, we washed our dishes and decided to head upstairs. None of the others had woken yet and we didn't want to wake them. We had gone to sleep late and I knew Edward and Bella had fallen asleep later than any of us.

Jasper followed me up the stairs and into my room. As I showered, he sat at the table in the corner of my room, finishing his homework he had started before.

I walked out of the shower, unabashed in just a towel. I was used to it. Jasper never forced me into anything I wasn't comfortable with. He wouldn't even look as I pranced around in my skimpy short towel. I loved him for it. He wasn't like any guy I had ever known.

I kissed him sweetly on the cheek and made my way back into the bathroom to put on some real clothes. When I returned, he was on my bed, his arms open wide, inviting me in.

I giggled slightly as I made my way across my room and into bed. He pulled me closer into his chest and rested his chin on the crook of my neck. I could feel his hard, toned body against my back, his legs entangled with mine.

"I need to go home," he whispered against my ear. I shivered as his breath traveled down my neck and across my collarbone.

"But we just got comfy," I whined. I didn't want him to leave. I missed him already and he wasn't even gone yet.

"I need to take a shower and then I'm going to visit Carlisle before he leaves," he whispered roughly against my neck. It made me shiver every time

"Oh yeah. Where's he going again?" I couldn't remember. Dr. Carlisle was always being called off to different places.

But I admired him for always making time for his family. His wife got just as much attention as his patients and she seemed to be very happy. They were a very happily married couple. Everyone in town respected him and it was he that motivated Edward to go into the medical field.

"He's going to Africa to help organize a charitable event or something like that. He wants to build a school there for the kids," he told me.

"That's so cool," I said. Not only was he rich, a greatly skilled doctor, and a genuinely nice guy, he was also amazingly compassionate and did so much for those less fortunate.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go down during the summer with him…to help build the school. Edward's going and he asked me if I was interested. I think I'm going to do it. It would be a great opportunity, to expand my horizons," he told me.

I froze. He was going to Africa? What was I going to do without him? I felt guilty…I was jealous of the impoverished children who got to spend time with him while I didn't.

His arms tightened around me. I felt him leaning over me, watching my face. "You'll come too, right? It'll be fun! And we'll get see so much together," he said as his nose grazed against my cheek.

"Can I?" I asked puzzled.

"Of course. Carlisle would love more people and he would never refuse you Alice, he loves you. I'll be there and Edward will be there too. I think he's helping Carlisle with communication within the organization while Carlisle is in Africa so they can raise money and goods here to send to Africa when we all go in the summer."

"I want in!" I said happily, turning onto my back. I didn't realize how close he was to my face. His head was hovering above me, his nose was grazing mine, his lips were inviting me closer.

I pushed off the bed suddenly, capturing his lips in mine, tangling my fingers in his beautiful blonde hair, wrapping myself around him. We kissed hard, passionately, in a way that made my whole body urge for him, burn and tingle from my head to my toes.

He rolled over slightly so he covered my body and kissed me back harder. His hands cupped my cheek, down my neck and arms and back up, trailing across my breasts softly and then roughly when he grasped me. My back arched at his touch. He pulled my hands up above my head, holding it still with one hand as his other hand cupped my neck.

He moved down, his kisses leading a scorching trail across my neck. I whimpered softly when he found the one spot that made my skin hot all over, burning with a sensation I couldn't explain. His teeth grazed against my spot softly and then he made his way back up my neck and kissed me sweetly on my lips.

"I really need to go," he whispered when his lips were free, his voice husky and deep. I groaned in disapproval.

I felt him smile against me as he leaned down and pecked me once more. "Do some homework, I'll be back before you know it," he said, rolling off me and picked up his sweater off the ground before walking out of the room.

He turned back when he reached the door. "I love you baby," he said as he walked out of my room and out of my house. I sighed and rolled off my bed and staggered to my desk.

Going from kissing Jasper to doing calculus homework was possibly just about the worst transition ever. I multiplied, divided, rationalized, derived, did everything calculus-like…but all I could think about was _him_. I missed him already.

**To those of you who were wondering, I've decided to keep this story rated T (teen). However, if there are any possible lemon-y scenes, it will be posted as a one-shot and I will tell you in the chapter if that happens. The one-shot will be graphic so don't read if you can't handle it.**

**Thanks for your time! And please review! :)**


	18. Pain

**Recap:**

APOV: _I froze. Jasper was going to __Africa__? What was I going to do without him? I felt guilty all of a sudden…I was jealous of the impoverished children who got to spend time with him while I didn't._

_"Come with me," he whispered urgently. "Dr. Carlisle would love more volunteers.__ I know Edward's coming too. Please say you'll come with me."_

**Pain**

**Emmett's POV**

I woke up to the sound of something vibrating against the wooden floor. I groaned softly and peered over Rose to see Bella's hand swoop down and pick up her cell phone off the ground.

"Hello," she answered groggily. All of a sudden, she grinned and her eyes opened wider, weaseling her way out of Edward's arms and slid off the couch. Without looking back she walked out of the room talking to whoever it was on the phone. That's weird.

I glanced down and noticed Alice and Jasper were not there. Rose was still fast asleep, her head was pressed into my chest and her legs were tangled in my arms as we sat together on the couch. I lifted her easily and got up, placing her back onto the couch gently. She peered up at me for less than a second before she rolled over and fell back asleep.

I left and brushed my teeth quickly and washed the sleep from my eyes with nice cool water. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom I noticed Edward leaning against the doorframe glaring at the swivel chair Bella was sitting on, happily talking to whoever was on the phone. Both Edward and Bella seemed completely unaware that I was there. He just stood there looking peeves as she told the mystery person all about her life and school.

It couldn't have been Charlie. Maybe Renee? But why would mom call her now?

"Who is it?" I asked Edward quietly. He turned to me, surprised that he didn't notice me earlier.

He didn't answer. His eyes narrowed for just a second before he walked around me and headed to the bathroom. I walked around the chair and peered over at Bella.

When I got her attention, I mouthed, "Who is it?"

"Jacob" she mouthed back to me. _Ah_, it made sense now. Edward was jealous. Jacob is officially Bella's ex-boyfriend… and here she was talking to him the day after Valentine's Day.

I walked away shaking my head. If only Bella knew what she was putting Edward through. Edward rarely ever gets angry like that, especially where Bella was concerned. It was almost humorous how much he could tolerate from Bella. And he always would.

Hopefully Bella would be observant enough to notice that something was bothering Edward. After all, she knew him better than all of us. They were a new couple, they'd have to straighten out all the little things now or else they wouldn't make it far in their relationship.

I walked to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. Edward walked in silently, grabbed a tray of eggs, and started beating them.

I handed him the eggs one by one, watching him as he whisked the eggs fast and harsh, beating them more than needed. He wasn't happy. And he was taking it out on the eggs. After handing him about ten eggs, I stopped.

"It doesn't mean anything," I told him. I was trying to be reassuring but I didn't know what to say. Edward was never the kind of person the ever needed reassurance. He was always so sure about things. But here he was, over-beating ten eggs without even looking at them, glaring holes into the ground. No doubt he was thinking about Bella and Jacob.

"I'm not losing her to him…_again_," he whispered suddenly as he slammed the bowl down a little too hard and yanked the frying pan from the cupboard making a loud banging noise as the other pans hit together. I just sighed. He wouldn't get over it easily and I didn't even understand why he was making such a big deal over it. Bella didn't have feelings far Jacob. Did she?

As he fried the eggs, I toasted slices of bread, the only thing I was capable of making. I heard the couch creak and knew Rosalie and woken up.

I set the table for four, not knowing if Bella would join us or not. Rose and I sat together and Edward sat on the other side, reading the newspaper. Actually, I doubt he was even reading it. He seemed to be in his own world.

Bella didn't end up eating breakfast with her. Rose and I went back to the living room and watched television but Edward sat there for a good 20 minutes waiting for her. She never came. Eventually he got up and left, clearing the table of everything except for her cold, uneaten plate of food.

Several minutes after he left, Bella walked in, her phone in hand. She sat and ate breakfast alone, and attempted the new crossword puzzle in the newspaper.

I sighed and kissed Rose on the forehead. Bella needed to know. And I wasn't sure Edward would mention anything now, not after everything that had happened last night.

When Edward finally came back downstairs, he cleaned the living room and paid no attention to Bella, who was sitting on the other couch watching TV.

"Bell, you ready to go now?" I asked her, breaking her out of her trance. She was watching Edward.

She nodded silently to me. I got up pulling Rose with me as we walked to the door.

**Edward's POV**

I threw all the sheets into one pile to wash later. I could feel her eyes on me but I didn't turn to her. I _couldn't_ turn to her. All I could think about was her leaving me for _him_. Would she? Could she? Why wouldn't she? What was I worth to her in the first place? She loved him, he was her best friend. Of course she would run back into his arms if he gave her the time of day.

"I'll see you later, right Edward?" she asked me getting off the couch. I nodded to her and continued throwing things around like I had a purpose. But all I could see, all I could think about was _her_. Losing her…again.

I knew ignoring her would hurt her and it did hurt me a little to do it. I had always given her my full attention. But now I was too scared. If I peered into those deep, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I would just be lured in again and again, falling more and more for someone who didn't care much for me. Every second I watched her or was with her, I would fall deeper. And the more love I felt for her, the more she could break me. Break everything…my heart being the first to shatter. I put my heart and my soul in her very hands, and now I was terrified of what she would do with it. She had control over me in everyway. And I didn't even know if she wanted it…if she wanted me.

She leaned up and pecked me on the cheek and walked away. I didn't say bye to her. I didn't turn around to look at her. I didn't do anything. When she left, I collapsed on the couch. Cleaning could wait. Pain couldn't.

**Bella's POV**

Alice dashed down the stairs to say bye to us. I didn't realize she was still here.

"Jasper left a while ago. He had to drop Dr. Carlisle to the airport," she told us as we bundled up in our winter jackets.

We all said bye and walked out. I glanced back to see if Edward was there…but he wasn't.

I felt heartbroken. But it was expected, wasn't it? After spending one day with me, in a relationship, he realized I wasn't worth it. He realized how much better he deserved. I didn't blame him. But that didn't stop the pain from seeping into my chest.

After dropping Rose off, we arrived home. I didn't pause as I dashed from the car, into my house and into my room. I collapsed on my bed. But I didn't cry. I wanted to scream. I was such an idiot for thinking Edward could ever love me. For thinking a beautiful, perfect, angel could ever have feelings for me.

I heard Emmett pounding footsteps as he climbed up the stairs. But he didn't go to his room as I thought he would. He came to mine and knocked softly.

"Come in Em," I called to him.

He opened the door and walked in, spreading his big self across the foot of my bed.

"Jeeze, Em, you're huge. There's no space for me anymore," I said as I tried to push him off the bed. I could have been pushing against a wall for all the progress I was making. He didn't budge.

"Why did Jacob call you?" he asked, not looking at me but at the ceiling.

"He was just wishing me a Happy Valentine's Day…though he was a day too late," I told him. Just like Jacob, completely oblivious to time. He hadn't tried to see or call me in over a month.

Emmett turned his head slightly and looked at me. He was quiet for a while, peering up at me and around my room.

"Do you like Jacob?" he asked suddenly. I couldn't even believe that was a question.

"Of course I like him. I did date him…kinda," I added in. Yeah, so our relationship was short and could barely even be considered one, but it was good for a bit.

He was quiet again. "Do you have any idea of what you're doing to Edward?" he asked me suddenly. "You're my sister and all Bells, but if you don't like Edward that much, don't lead him on," he said. And then he swiftly rose from my bed and walked out of my room.

Huh? _I_ was leading Edward on? He was the one that couldn't even look at me today.

I was so confused.

Edward knows how I feel about him. I've never felt this way about anyone. I told him that. Jacob was great and all but I only thought of him as a friend.

Though he thought more of me. I sighed remembering our conversation this morning. He told me he still liked me. And I said I still liked him too. I couldn't help it. He wasn't just…a friend. He wasn't my boyfriend but I could hardly say he was just a friend. That was almost shameful considering how much we've gone through together. Maybe he was like my brother? No, that's the wrong word. I didn't love him like I loved Emmett.

Whether I saw him as a friend or a boyfriend, I still loved him. I'll always love him. Maybe that's the problem. Maybe I was with the wrong guy. But that made no sense. I was completely in love with Edward, more than anything.

Whenever he touched me, my toes curled, I got goose bumps, my body burned. But when I was with Jacob, he could always make me laugh, he always made me happy.

But then again, so did Edward. He could make me feel euphoric with just a look, exhilarated with just a touch, and he made my smile just my saying my name. But who did I love _more_?

**Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)**


	19. Change of Plans

**Recap:**

BPOV: _Whether I saw Jacob as a friend or a boyfriend, I still loved him. I was also completely in love with Edward. But who did I love_ more_?_

**Change of Plans**

**Edward's POV**

It was hard to keep from thinking about her. Every time I did, all I could hear were the excited words she said as she spoke to Jacob over the phone. But still, I couldn't keep her out of my head.

And so, when she called me and asked me to lunch, I of course agreed wholeheartedly. There was only so much of her that I could resist.

We sat at a table for two in a small family-owned pizza place with a karaoke bar at the side. We used to come here a lot as a group but when Bella left, it just wasn't the same anymore.

I hadn't said a word to her since the night before. I was still at a lost for words. But she kept trying to make conversation, talking about the assigned math essay we had to write. She didn't understand why we would need to write an essay for math but was pleased with the nonsensical idea seeing as her writing skills were far greater than her mathematical skills.

And as she sat there, talking about little ideas she had been brainstorming about, all I could focus on were the words. The words she spoke to Jacob Black. The excitement in her voice. The happiness. The longing.

Maybe it was a mistake for them to have broken up. He was her first boyfriend after all, though for a very short time. Maybe they're supposed to be together but I happened to get in the way. We never really talked about her relationship with Jacob, though truthfully, I never asked. I didn't want to know about all of that.

"Jake!" She screamed suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts. My attention turned to the towering boy, standing no more than a meter from our table.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. I looked away, the pain in my chest pulling my head down. I sank into my seat. Even if she didn't see it, I did. It wasn't _me_ she wanted. It never was.

"I didn't think you were going to come…so I asked Edward to come," I overheard her saying.

I was too afraid to even say 'it couldn't possibly get any worse,' who knew what could happen?

**Jacob's POV**

I walked into the pizza place hoping she would be here even though I never really gave her a reply to her invitation. I was going to surprise Bella. I hoped she still had all her intentions of coming…or else this 'surprise' would kinda suck.

I saw her before I saw anything else. The brown of her lustrous hair caught my eye and lured me to her. Her sweet smell reached my nose before she even noticed me. And when she glanced up for a split second, she grinned and yelled my name. Hearing it fall from her beautiful lips made me grin back and open my arms to her oncoming body.

I pulled her into my chest and pressed my nose into her hair. God, I had missed her. I knew I was supposed to be avoiding her, but I couldn't help it. No one could resist such a beautiful creature.

"I didn't think you were going to come…so I asked Edward to come," she said quietly, biting her lip. I peered over her shoulder easily and saw a boy, probably Bella's age, with bronze hair, his head was down in his chest. He didn't look at all pleased to see me. He looked almost as if he were…in pain.

And then he looked up at me, his green eyes glaring. Oh, so it was going to be like _that_?

"Edward, we've never been fully introduced," I said without a smile as I made my way to him to shake his hand. The snarl under my breath was implicit but I was sure he was able to pick up on it as he glanced down at my hand and then away.

"Pleasure," he muttered, still ignoring my hand. He glanced up at Bella who was taking a seat across from Edward once again. But she wasn't watching him, she was watching _me_. And it made me happy. She didn't care for him…or at least not more than she cared for me. Maybe I could make this work after all?

**Bella's POV**

I have always been an awkward girl, never being able to walk on a stable surface, blushing at every word, the works. But never have I felt _this_ kind of awkwardness in my life.

Here I was with Edward, the most perfect guy ever, and I can't even take my eyes off of Jacob, my _ex_-boyfriend…if I can even call him that. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. He seemed the same, still Jacob in all his entirety. But still, everything was different about him.

He had grown at least another foot, towering over me like a giant. He had always been a tall, scrawny boy but under his thin shirt I could see the defined muscle. Was it even possible to gain so much muscle mass in such a short period of time? And his hair seemed even longer and thicker. He had heavy bags under his eyes but his eyes looked alive and bright. His smile was still as easy going as always. He was Jacob, but still, he was so different from the Jacob I knew.

He glanced down at me and grinned. He caught me looking as his body. I turned away fast blushing a deep red, I could feel the heat pooling in my cheeks. There was nothing I could say or do to relieve the tension.

Edward sat stiffly across from me, looking intently at his clasped hands on the table but he seemed so far away. I wanted to reach over and stroke the little curl of hair from his eye. I was just about to when Jake's voice reminded me of his presence.

"So," Jacob breathed a long sigh. "I guess it was great seeing you Bells," he said, his large clobber of an arm wrapping around me and pulling me up from my seat and into his chest once again. I could even feel the hardness of it. He had definitely been working out. Maybe that's why he was too busy to ever visit?

"Are you leaving?" I asked half out of relief, half disappointed. My mind was going a little crazy with all the opposing feelings happening all at once. It was hard to please both sides of my conflicting mind. I wanted to spend lunch with Edward, but I was afraid I would never see Jacob again. I hadn't seen him in over a _month_.

He sighed against the top of my head. "I may as well. You should enjoy your lunch with Edward," he said.

"Oh no, you can stay Jake. It's no problem. We haven't even ordered or anything yet. And I never even get to see you anymore," I pouted and pulled away from him slightly to glance up at him. I've been told 'the pout' works best when it's in full view. I'd have to thank Emmett for that tip.

He smiled and cupped the side of my face. "I'm sorry Bells, I'm trying…really," he said as his thumb moved to graze across my protruding bottom lip.

The screeching of metal against tile pulled me away from the moment. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward grabbing his jacket from off the chair. Where was he going?

**Edward's POV**

It _did_ get worse. Not only was I being completely ignored but Bella had invited him to have lunch with us. The boyfriend, the ex-boyfriend, and the girl they were both in love with. Hm, _great_ company.

Maybe I was being a little hypocritical. If it were any other person, I would have no problem. But it was Jacob Black, her _ex-boyfriend_! Did she not see any problem with that? And hadn't he ever heard of the expression, 'three's a crowd'?

I watched them out of the corner of my eye. When I saw his hand reach up and graze her bottom lip, I gritted my teeth hard. She was _mine_. I was the only one allowed to touch and kiss those lips.

And that's when it hit me. _He_ has kissed those lips too.

I felt sick. I needed to get out of here.

It was so much worse because I couldn't even blame Jacob Black entirely for it all though I really wanted to. _Bella_ was the one inviting him to join us for lunch, she was the one hugging him back and acting all pouty when he said he was going to leave.

The metal chair legs screeched against the tile when I pulled out and grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair.

Bella spun around at the sound. "Edward, where are you going?" she asked me puzzled.

I tried really hard to suppress the eye-roll. Did my invisibility cloak just fall off or did she actually now realize my presence?

"Perhaps Jacob could take my seat. I'm not really in the mood for lunch so soon," I said as I walked passed the two of them, standing less than a foot away from each other.

As I reached the door, I heard Bella's footsteps walking behind me at a fast pace. And then I heard her stumble. I turned around and caught her in my arms and pulled her delicate frame against my chest before I even had time to think of doing it.

"Thanks," she muttered against my chest, pushing herself off of me.

I let go of her slowly making sure she had her balance back. Once she was on her own two feet, I turned to leave again, refusing to look at her. She was faster than I gave her credit for. Her hand reached out and grabbed my sleeve in a tight grasp. I reluctantly turned back.

"Don't leave Edward. We're supposed to have lunch together," she said, her bottom lip jutting out, inviting me in.

"We'll talk later Bella. Have fun with Jacob," I said quietly.

I didn't turn around. Her eyes kept me in a trance. "Tell me what's wrong Edward. I know you. Something's wrong and you're not telling me."

I sighed. At least she wasn't oblivious to everything about me anymore. But I still wasn't ready to eat lunch with her and her ex-boyfriend. I didn't think I would ever be ready for that.

She stood there, looking longingly at me and from the way her brown doe-like eyes looked at me, I felt like she was peering into my soul. I could never resist those lips when she looked at me like that with her wide eyes and that cute little pout of her.

I cupped her small heart-shaped face in both my hands and leaned down to give her a soft, sweet kiss.

I heard a soft cough from across the room and smiled into the kiss a little when I realized that the cough was most likely Jacob's. My hands trailed down to her hips and I pulled her a little closer and pressed my lips against her a little harder.

I was thrilled when Bella wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back. I pushed her away from my gently and rested my forehead against hers to catch my breath, though it was useless. The sight of her swollen, wet red lips took my breath away once again.

"We'll talk later. I promise. I just…need to leave right now," I said quietly. I pecked her on the lips again and walked out before she had a chance to say anything.

**Bella's POV**

My lips still tingled at the feeling. My skin was still hot and my breathing was staggered. _Mmm, that boy_.

And I didn't care that Jacob was behind me…that Jacob saw us kiss. I wanted Edward to come back. I wanted him to meet Jake; my two best friends needed to be acquainted!

"Bells, you still wanna eat?" Jake said behind me, his voice pulling me out of reverie. I was slightly shocked at how close he was. I could feel the heat of him behind me.

"Yeah, let's eat. I'll talk to him later," I said as we made our way back to the table.

I spent a good two hours with Jacob. I missed him more than I realized. But sometimes, I felt as if it wasn't the same Jacob. Sometimes, the way he smiled and spoke seemed to be another person's smile and words…not my Jacob's.

We spoke very little of his ritual. Every time I brought it up, he somehow managed to change the conversation before I even realized it. Soon after, I gave up asking.

I told him of school and my friends and Charlie and Emmett. And then he asked me about Edward. And if we were dating.

I wanted to tell him everything about Edward, _my_ Edward. I wanted to tell him about our little movie dates that we have on the couch, and the ice cream parlor we always go to together. I wanted to tell him about Valentine's Day, when Edward and I started dating officially. And I wanted to tell him how wonderfully amazing in was to be in love with your best friend and have him love you back just as equally.

But instead, as I looked into Jake's warm eyes, I blurted out a short, "We're just friends."

He smiled gently and took another bite of his seventh slice of pizza.

But he did see me kiss Edward? Maybe he thought I just wasn't ready to talk about Edward and I. Or maybe he chose not to think anything of it.

_Ugh_, I felt terrible now. Not only was I leading Jacob on, but if Edward ever found out that I referred to him as just my _friend_, even though he was so much more to me—has always been so much more to me—he would be heartbroken.

And if I ever _lost_ him…

I took a hard gulp. I couldn't even think about losing him.

But I felt like Edward and I were like a ticking bomb—always on the verge of exploding. Something so great and wonderful can't last forever. I was waiting for him to realize what an idiot I was, how unworthy I was of him. He deserved so much better. How long would it take him to realize it?

**Really sorry for the wait! It was stupid and my excuses are horrible and repetitive: no time, no time, no time! Life is too busy and it's passing me by!!**

**This chapter is a little slow but we need to get all the kinks between the Edward-Bella-Jacob relationship worked out first before the story can move on, right? And sorry for all the POV switches! I hope it wasn't confusing! Please let me know your wonderful thoughts! :)**


	20. Forgive Me

**Recap:**

BPOV: _I felt like Edward and I were like a ticking bomb—always on the verge of exploding. Something so great and wonderful can't last forever._

**Forgive Me**

**Edward's POV**

My cell phone spun endlessly on my night table as it vibrated for the umpteenth time.

I wasn't ready to talk to her yet. I didn't know what I wanted to say. How could I explain it so that she would actually _understand_ and not jump to the conclusion of jealousy?

Sometimes, she was just too…_spontaneous_.

_Like the time she flung herself off a cliff_, I remembered sullenly.

Sometimes she didn't think about others or how her decisions could affect another.

She always wanted to do the right thing but she didn't understand that pictures aren't always black and white. The right thing for one person isn't necessarily the best thing for another.

I sighed. How do I talk to her when I don't even know what to _say_? And how do I keep ignoring her even though every second away from her made my stomach flip and churn?

Who knew where she was? What catastrophe she had gotten herself into this time?

Half-reluctantly, half-willingly, I grabbed my cell phone on the last ring.

"Hello," I groaned out, my voice sounding sleepy though I had been awake for longer than 24 hours. I hadn't been able to sleep all night but still, I wasn't tired. I was restless.

"H-hi," she said startled, most likely shocked that I had answered. There was a long pause before she finally asked, "Can I come over?" I noted how hesitant she sounded. Did she have something she wanted to say to me, too?

What was I supposed to say? Yes, please come over though I don't completely want you here right now because I don't know what I want to say yet? No, don't come, but being apart from you is tearing my insides with jagged edges?

"Kay," I sighed, trying not to think so much.

I'd wing it. Just…talk. We never just _talked_. We always assumed. And always came to the wrong conclusions.

No more.

I would just tell her. _Try_ to tell her, at least.

I rummaged through my CD collection and popped in Muse. The hard acoustics helped dissolve some of the frustration.

The third song, Supermassive Black Hole, began to play when I heard the doorbell ring.

The slight stumble and my mother's short squeal was enough of an indication that Bella had arrived.

I groaned. I just wanted to be past this part.

But still, I knew this wasn't something that we could just skim over. This was the one thing that was bordering us from friends to something more.

After making quick-talk with my mother, she stumbled up the stairs, taking extra long so she wouldn't fall.

Still, she fell at the top step and I heard a short hiss.

My stomach convulsed at the thought of her hurting herself. But I couldn't help her. If I touched her, all thoughts would fly out the window and I'd probably end up ravishing her against the wooden banister.

She knocked politely on the door, waiting for my okay.

"Come in, Bella," I said quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

I kept my back to the door, trying to reel in all my thoughts and my emotions. I needed to be in control of the situation or else it wouldn't go pleasantly…or it would go _too_ pleasantly.

I heard the quiet, hesitant call of my name but she didn't approach me.

She stood, leaning against the door watching my back to her.

I cleared my throat to say hello back, but it never came out.

"I've been calling you call day," she tried, cutting the silence.

"I know," was all my voice could offer.

I cringed at how cold and dry it sounded. It wasn't that I was angry but it still came out that way. I just…needed her to understand.

I took quiet, deep breaths trying to gain control of my thoughts and emotions. It was instinctual for me to be angry, but I kept having to remind myself that Bella just probably didn't see things the way I did. She was always drifting off, oblivious to the most obvious facts.

Maybe if I just told her, she would finally understand.

"Edward," she started again, taking a breath to regain her composure. "I'm _really_ sorry, I swear. I didn't know if Jacob was coming to lunch or not and then when you agreed to come with me, I forgot all about him," she explained.

I took a deep breath and turned.

I made sure not to look at her straight away until I knew I could handle it.

"Why did you invite him to lunch, Bella?" I asked quietly, void of all emotion.

I was genuinely curious because for of all that I was worth, I couldn't understand it. Why did she want him there when I was there also?

"I-I don't know. I just—Edward, you know he's still my best friend. That doesn't change just because of…what's happened between him and I. And us still being best friends doesn't change anything between you and me. I love _you_, Edward, you have to believe me," she said, her eyes welling with tears.

I cringed. I didn't want tears. Especially hers.

My eyes pierced hers as I watched a tear slip from her eye and fall down her cheek delicately. I wanted so badly to kiss it away.

But there was still the situation at hand, the one that she had yet to understand.

"Bella, I love you too. That won't change either, no matter what happens," I told her.

"Then why did you leave?" She gasped. "Why couldn't you stay and have lunch with us? I looked like such a fool running after you and then you just _left_! Why? I don't get it."

I bubbled with anger.

"_You_ felt like a fool?" I asked, my voice stone cold. "I sat there and watched you run to him. I sat there and watched you hug him. I sat there while you completely ignored me. And that's not even the problem," I gritted my teeth.

"Please don't tell me you're _jealous_," she asked through wet, wide eyes as if she now understood.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No." I said simply.

Her eyes mocked me, as if she were laughing because she knew the truth. It made me angrier.

"I'm not jealous," I stated. "You just—you don't understand," I said, closing my eyes.

This wasn't going at all how I'd planned. I didn't want tears and I didn't want anger. But for some reason, when I was with her, that all it ever turned into. Tears, anger, pain.

"WELL EXPLAIN IT TO ME!" She yelled.

I was taken back. My eyes opened startled, watching this new Bella curiously.

Her beautiful mixed brown eyes were always swirling with emotions but this time, it burned with rage. Her skin was hot and flustered and her lips were bright red and swollen from her biting it endlessly.

If there weren't tears running down her cheeks and fury in her eyes, she would have looked completely…_orgasmic_.

And just the sight of this Bella, this bright, passionate Bella, made me hardened instantly.

I groaned at the slight throbbing.

I took a long deep breath.

"Bella," I said softly. I didn't want her to be mad. I just needed to explain. She just needed to _understand_.

I wasn't the jealous boyfriend type. Sure, I don't want another guy wrapping his arms around her, but I wasn't the type to get angry just because she said hello to another man.

It just mattered _who_ the other person was.

"I'm not jealous, per say," I started, trying to calm myself down. "If it had been any other boy, even _Newton_," I couldn't help sneering his name, "I wouldn't have walked _away_." I told her truthfully. "But this wasn't just anyone. This is _Jacob_," I told her exasperated.

How could she not understand?

I took a step towards her so we were closer and I could read her emotions better.

I swept the wet hair from her face.

"He's your ex-boyfriend," I whispered.

"Edward, that means nothing! You need to understand that. He may be my ex-boyfriend, but I don't look at him like that. He's my best friend, that's all he'll ever be. Even when I was with him, all I could think about was being with _you_," she said through tears.

Hearing her say that didn't exactly help my situation. The tight jeans I was wearing wasn't exactly helping the situation either.

But this wasn't about me.

"Exactly, Bella. Don't you see? _You_ may not think of him as your ex-boyfriend, you may be the one that sees him only as your best friend, but what about _him_? Bella, he's still in _love_ you!" I explained. "And I can't say that I blame him," I added quietly, more to myself than to her. I took another step closer to her.

"You may be over him, or at least _you've_ moved on, but what about him? He loves you much more than just a friend. And every time you hug him and laugh with him or invite him to lunch, he's not seeing it as a friendly date. You're leading him on. You're giving him hope that things can still work out between you two and I don't understand why you're doing it. If you want to be with him, I won't stop you, but you can't thread me along for the ride too."

There. That was the best I could do. I hope she understood.

She shook her head frantically, her eyes widening.

"Edward, you can't make me _choose_. I'm not giving Jacob up to be with you and I'm not giving you up just to remain his friend either," she said, less frightened than angry.

"That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking which one of us you'd rather be with…romantically," I added, cringing at how cliché and awkward it sounded.

She was puzzled.

"I've already made that decision Edward. I thought it was clear," she whispered frostily.

"I thought so too," I countered. "But seeing how you act with him, seeing the way he still looks at you, I'm not quite sure anymore," I trailed off into a whisper, my head dropping to my chest, eyes closed. I had to suppress a groan as my heart clenched painfully.

Maybe she wasn't mine. Maybe she would never be mine.

I heard her stumble forward, closer to me until she was pressed right against my chest.

"Edward," she whispered. I opened my eyes to see her peering up at me.

She took my face in her soft delicate hands and pressed her lips to mine.

I groaned, unable to hold back whenever I felt her lips on mine and so I gave in to her. I made sure to keep a tight but not painful grip on her hips to hold them a good distance away from mine.

I was begging for the littlest bit of friction, but neither of us were ready for _that_ yet.

I felt something wet against my skin and pulled back immediately.

I kissed away her tears like I'd wanted to do before.

"You're the only one that I love," she whispered against my skin. "Don't be sad," she trailed her fingers against my skin, smoothing out my worry-lines.

I was so sure she'd pick him.

I buried my face in her neck, relieved that maybe for once, I could feel complete.

"You don't want him?" I couldn't help but ask a second time.

"Not that way that I want you," she stepped closer to be and I felt her rub just barely against me.

I pulled back to look at her eyes.

She was no longer angry. She no longer cried.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"Sorry for all the dramatics," I whispered, watching her eyes glaze as my breath fanned over her face. "I didn't expect…all the emotions to go flying," I grinned, "—though watching you get flustered like that was quite the turn on," I winked.

She giggled. "You bring out the best in me," she whispered back.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me once more. I had forgotten about my little…predicament so when she giggled and pulled back, looking down, I was completely puzzled.

"I really was quite the turn on, wasn't I?" she whispered in a voice that made me want to pick her up and throw her on my bed, knowing full-well that my mother was downstairs probably baking us cookies.

I growled and pulled her too me, crashing my lips against hers.

This kiss wasn't like our others. I wasn't gentle and loving. I was taut and hard, my tongue swirling dangerously with hers.

My hands slid from her back, over the lush curve of her bottom, resting right under.

Her arms snaked around my neck as she got up on her tip-toes, pressing harder against my lips as her fingers gripped my hair.

My moan was swallowed by her open mouth and she let out a little squeal at the back of her throat as I tugged, gripping her upper thighs and lifting her right off the ground.

Walking no more than 3 short steps back, I pressed her against my door, ravishing her skin with my hot butterfly kisses.

I kissed my way across her jaw, nipping down her neck, and sucking along her collarbone.

"You're mine," I growled against her red skin where I'd sucked too hard.

She let out what sounded like a strangled moan and wrapped her legs around me, pressing my body further into her.

"Yours," she said, claiming my lips again.

Our hard, short kisses, melted into long, deep ones until finally, I released her swollen lips to give her time to breathe.

She was somehow rendered unable to inhale and exhale when she kissed me so I always had to remember when to pull back.

My hands slid up her thighs again, over her bum, to the small of her back so that her feet were able to touch ground once more and she could stand on her own.

"I love you," she whispered against my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. "Only you."

"I love you too," I whispered back, against my hair. "More than you'll ever know."

**PLEASE REVIEW! I apologize if this chapter wasn't that great or there were a lot of spelling errors. ****I re-read the chapter I had written previously and I realized that I HATED it. Bella was too clingy and Edward was too possessive. Not how I want my characters.**

**So I scrapped it yesterday and wrote this chapter this morning. I hope it wasn't a dismal failure. :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you want to see more of and what you want to see less of! Reviews make me happy! Happiness makes me want to update!**


	21. Moving On

**Kay, I don't have a lot to say butttttt please c****heck out my other stories! I have two new AH ones: Pain & Pleasure and Only Fools Rush In. Both are cute, funny, and fluffy! ****Also, a great big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta, Rachel who happens to be the kindest grammar nazi I've ever had! Haha, love ya!**

**Recap:**

EPOV: _"I love you," Bella whispered against my neck. "_Only you,_" she looked up at me. "I love you too," I whispered back, "more than you'll ever know."_

Some sentences in _italics_ are **Stephenie Meyer**'s words, not my own. No copyright infringement here!  
The other sentences in _italics_ would be the dialogue between Jacob and the Pack.  
Also, Jacob's "brothers" in this story is just a reference to the Pack, not his biological brothers.

**Moving On**

**Jacob's POV**

My legs carried me fast and hard through the forest. I dodged the thick trees as if it were a game. I was running—no, I was _flying_. The air caressed me from every angle, tousling my hair, saturating what little clothes I wore. I was forever accelerating and never slowing down or tiring. I felt invincible.

What I was—what I _am_—it was a burden. The worst thing to have ever happened to me. I had sacrificed so much for something I had no control over. But I was rewarded too; strength, agility, _speed_. The speed was by far the greatest thing that had ever happened to me, such a contrast from this wretched curse.

Nothing I had ever tried while I was human had ever given me the high I got when running. I felt free. I felt _alive_.

I ran and ran until I reached the edge of the cliff. It was just sun rise and I could see all the way beyond the horizon. The ambient pink, orange, and yellow glow of the rising sun seemed to emanate from the waters and from the mountains valleys. It was beautiful.

I slumped to the ground and swung my legs over the edge, watching the sun rise further as if it were being born from the mountainous depths. I fell on to my back and pillowed my head with my hands, just staring at the colorful sky.

_Bella_.

Such beauty and magnificence could only remind me of her. Though truthfully, she was never _not_ on my mind. It annoyed my 'brothers' a great deal. But it wasn't something I could control.

I don't know how long I just sat there, watching the sky turn from a colorful mixture of yellows, oranges, and pinks until it faded into a bright blue.

My stomach growled loudly and I knew it was time to go home. Things to do, places to go, food to eat. That's all my life was now.

I rolled over and hopped up on my feet, taking off towards home. The feel of my stealth body cutting through the wind helped clear my mind some.

I ran through the backdoor—I insisted Billy kept it open—and hunted around the kitchen for simple foods that even I was capable of making. Settling for grilled cheese that could never compare to Bella's, I made six sandwiches and took them all to my room with a tall glass of homogenized milk; the fat helped my build.

I grabbed my unused textbook and sat against the headboard with my stack of hot sandwiches. I was falling behind on homework fast and if I didn't catch up, Billy would throw a fit and probably blame Sam. And if that were to ever happen, Sam would disallow me from our midnight runs which I so craved. And there was _no_ disobeying Sam.

I had finished only two questions of my _riveting_ trigonometry homework (not) when I heard Billy's voice call for me.

"Jake, it's for you," he yelled.

I rolled my eyes. I never understood his need to yell. Not only was it a small house, but I also had amplified hearing, like a dog. I heard him just as well as if he'd been standing right next to me.

He carefully wheeled into my room and threw me the cordless phone. I caught it in one hand without looking and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, it's me," I heard her say. Just hearing her soft voice brought a smile to my face.

"Hey Bells, what's going on?" I tried to ask casually though the excitement was much too hard to conceal. I wanted to jump from the bed and sing the Pointer Sisters', "I'm so excited".

"Nothing really," her voice snapped me out of my musical thoughts. "I just...wanted to talk to you," she said slowly.

"Well, I'm glad you called. We barely get to talk anymore," I said sadly, slumping against the headboard and leaning my head back. Goddamn priorities… all I wanted was to talk to her and I couldn't even spare five minutes to do just that.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone's been so busy lately. You with your ritual thing…and me with school and homework and friends…and Edward," she listed it all.

"Edward? Has he been bothering you? I could beat him up if you want," I joked but the intent was clear. No one hurts _my_ girl and gets away unscathed.

"No, no," she said quickly. "I don't want you to beat him up. He's kind of…my boyfriend," she said quietly.

"Oh?" I said, shocked. It came out more like a question. "I thought you said you guys _weren't_ going out?"

"I know. I just—I dunno why I said that. But I just thought I should call and let you know, because you're my best friend and all…so I figured you of all people should know, right?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you told me. Actually, while we're on the topic, I guess I should tell you about this hot chick in my class. I think she kind of has like…a major crush on me or something. But who wouldn't, right? I guess I could give her a try, who knows what could happen?" I said breezily, stringing words together on the spot. I hoped it made sense.

I also hoped she couldn't hear the pain in my voice as it quivered slightly. I tried clearing my throat hoping to hide the pathetic mewling of my voice. The only relief I felt from her news was that she had chosen to tell me over the phone instead of driving up here to tell me in person. I doubt I would have been able to hide the sadness in my eyes; that was a given.

"Give her a try? She's not a motorcycle, Jake. You can't just '_give her a try_'," she sniggered at her own joke. I smiled at the sound. "What's her name… if she's even real that is – _hssss_," I heard her hiss and stumble followed by a loud noise and static when the phone dropped.

After several moments of concern, I heard her breathe heavily into the phone.

"Sorry about that," she said sheepishly.

I laughed. "Wish I was there to catch you," I said before I remembered the reason why she'd called. "Oh wait, I guess Edward can do that now, right?" I said.

"Err-yeah. He's pretty…gifted at foreseeing my calamities," she mumbled.

"I guess I should go find another klutz to catch then."

"I thought you found a girl Jake. Didn't you just say there was this 'hot chick' in your class that had a crush on you or something like that?" she provoked me with a giggle.

I laughed. "She _does_ like me, okay? Just because you're not completely infatuated with my glorious handsomeness and raw masculinity doesn't mean the other chicks aren't," I grinned.

"Sure, Jake." I could almost hear her eyes rolling over the phone.

I loved the way she said my name.

But she was no longer mine. She was _Edward's_.

I sighed heavily on the phone.

"You okay, Jake?" she asked softly, no doubt hearing the frustration on my side.

"Yeah, I just…" I dropped my head back against the headboard with a thud.

Should I tell her? Tell her that I love her and I don't want her to be with this Edward character.

I took a deep breath and winced.

The stench was strong. _They_ were back. My nose burned. It was disgusting; too sweet, and too cold. It hurt to breathe. I had to get to Sam.

"Bells, I gotta go but I'll talk to you later okay? Billy needs my help," I said hurriedly.

"Oh, okay," she replied. "See you later then."

"Yeah, bye," I said quickly not giving her a chance to answer back as I clicked off the phone and ran out the house.

I always tried my hardest not to phase inside the house because Billy got pissed when I broke things. I phased as I jumped off my porch and ran towards my brothers. Following their thoughts and scents led me right to them and we all converged into one group quickly.

We ran as a pack, zipping past the trees and hurdling over fallen branches. I ran alongside Sam.

_Where've you been?_ Sam asked me through our connection.

_Sorry, I was doing my trig homework_, I answered back.

_And talking to her, I'm sure?_ He saw right through me. I didn't need to answer back. He heard my entire conversation with her anyways as I thought it over in my head.

_Is it the same ones again? _I asked, effectively ending the previous conversation. It was heading into an area that I wasn't ready to talk about just yet._ That pack of three?_

_I think so. The scents are familiar. But there's one I just can't seem to place. A new scent_, he answered back.

_A new scent? As in another one? Can we handle four of them? _I glanced back at the rest of the pack. Were there enough of us to take down four bloodsuckers?

_I'm not sure. But I don't think it's a vampire. I think it's human._

Of our newly formed pack, Sam was the only one that could differentiate scents from far distances and was therefore able to decide whether it was an enemy or not and how many enemies there were if there was a chance we'd have to fight.

The thought of a new scent being there made me cringe. If a human was there, it would be even more difficult. We couldn't risk harming the human but we had to be quick so the human didn't become the feast.

Right away, we sped up together, the entire pack increasing in speed also.

We reached the borderline of trees but had caught a glimpse of them from much further back. Their cold hard skin sparkled unnaturally in the little sunlight that shone down on us. Crouched down on their knees, they were leaning over a slumped, frail body and were snarling at each other with feral glares. It sounded as if they were fighting over the human. We had to move quickly.

Sam bounded forward first, heading for the blonde haired bloodsucker that was gripping the neck of the human.

I ran after him and tackled the red-headed woman closest to me who let out a fierce screech before clawing me right across my abdomen. She appeared weak but had a vicious glare and a ferocious fight.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Quil and the rest of the pack trudge forward on all fours, growling with their teeth bared.

I sunk my teeth into the red-head's arm, the one that was latched into my skin, and would have ripped it off entirely if she hadn't moved away so fast. She managed to rip into my skin, shred off some of my fur, and break my leg. I was able to scar her skin with teeth, deep bites covering the entirety of her hard skin until she snapped her leg down on my paw and I heard a sharp snap.

I howled loud into the air and swiped at her with my paw. My claws left three deep incisions in her face... it reminded me of Emily's scars. Through our connection, Sam heard my thoughts and snarled at the same time the red-headed bloodsucker screamed. She kicked at my face and ran.

_Coward_, I heard Paul snarl.

Both the red-head and the blonde got away but one was killed. I heard the woman call him Laurent as she screeched and ran when we tore off his head.

I scoffed. Bloodsuckers had names?

Sam, Paul, and Embry took off after them, following them all the way to the edge of the cliff before they watched them jumped off and dive in to the water. There was no use of chasing after them. Our fur slowed us down in water and the bloodsuckers' ability to not breathe gave them a greater advantage.

I quickly burned the remnants of the dead bloodsucker while Seth attended to the human girl that sat in the middle of the field, still paralyzed with fear. I saw Seth watching her closely in his human form, clothed in his short pants. He did not approach her though. He could see she was still too scared.

Sam was the first to attempt to speak to her. I watched the remainders of the bloodsucker burn but listened intently as Sam spoke to her.

She did not respond. She only sat their watching our half-naked bodies scrounging the field for any parts we had missed.

After several minutes, Sam ran up to me and I could see the nervousness in his eyes. _Emily_.

"I expect you to take care of her, Jacob. Make sure she is well and try to explain whatever you can without giving away what we are. The shock might have made her foggy so try to calm her down and not scare her with what we are. I have to check on Emily but I know I can trust you with this," he said with one hand on my shoulder, like the big brother he was to our entire Pack.

I nodded and shifted my gaze back to the girl. She was looking down and fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. I would help the girl and I wouldn't let the Pack down. I wouldn't let Sam down.

_At least she wasn't hurt_, I told myself.

She appeared to be somewhere around my age. I hoped she wasn't frightened of me or my brothers. That would make things difficult.

Sam took off towards home as I went to speak to the girl. I tried to keep a safe distance away from her as I crouched down and leaned forward slightly to speak to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly, my voice trailing to her with the wind.

She didn't look up but nodded in acknowledgment.

Good, at least she was communicating.

"It's okay," I crept towards her infinitesimally. "You're safe now."

I sat a mere foot away from her, listening to her breathing and waiting until she calmed down. When I was sure she was no longer scared of me, I moved leaned forward again.

"You look so pale."

I'm not sure what possessed me to do it, but my hand hesitantly reached up and my fingers trailed across her cheek. She seemed startled at my hot touch but she didn't pull away. Instead, she tilted her head upwards and for the first time since I'd entered the field, we made eye contact.

And then the world seemed to stop spinning. My heart stopped beating and then started again in double time. My skin broke out in hot sweat. My eyes widened. My breath came out shakily. She was beautiful. Exquisite. Unique. _Perfect_.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her skin was pale and beautiful. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of a rich deep brown caramel. The perfect crook of her nose made me want to lean down and kiss it. Her hair was in locks and was a strange coppery-red colour. It fell delicately down her back with short bangs framing her face. Her lips were plump and red. A sharp red. A natural red.

"I-I don't know what happened," she stammered and looked back down at her frayed shirt.

Tell me she felt it too. She _had_ to have felt it.

And then I did something out of question. I leaned forward on my knees and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me and cradling her against my chest. I felt her stiffen for a split second before she relaxed and melted in my arms and into my chest. I rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back and soothing her with sweet words.

I'm not sure how long we sat there in the middle of the field. It seemed like time had stopped between her and I. We were in our own world without any priorities or wants. All we _needed_ to survive was each other.

And food, I decided when I heard her stomach growl.

"You need to eat," I told her. She nodded heavily against my chest. She felt so weak against me.

"I don't want to go home," she whispered. She pulled away and looked up at me before I saw pink tinge her cheeks. She looked away again and buried her face in my chest. If I didn't have amplified hearing, I would have missed it when I heard her mumble, "I want to stay with you."

And though I had only met her less than an hour ago, I understood completely. I couldn't be away from her either.

I stood up carefully and held her against my chest, pulling her with me. Her legs were weak and she was leaning heavily on me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and swooped her up in my arms, taking her by surprise. Her eyes widened and I grinned. She chuckled silently.

We went to Emily's for breakfast. I knew everyone was there already. I didn't need to hear them through my connection to know that's where they would be. Their boisterous voices could be heard all the way from Forks, anyways.

As I led her inside the small wooden house, I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I didn't catch your name."

"My name's Renesmee," she said quietly. She looked up at me with questioning eyes. I knew what she wanted without the need for her to say it with words.

"Jacob," I said stretching my hand for her to shake.

She took it gently. I felt a quick shock travel up my arm when her skin made contact with mine again. I had felt it in the field but I thought nothing of it. At least now I knew the feeling was coming from her. _She_ was the one making my heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

"Renesmee? That's an interesting name."

"It's an old Native name from my tribe. It was also my great-grandmother's name," she smiled gently at me.

"I like it," I replied as I held her hand in mine and led her to the kitchen.

The boisterous laughter stopped the moment we entered.

"Jacob, who's your friend?" Emily was the first to speak, walking over to us with careful but warm eyes.

"This is Renesmee," I said simply.

"Ren," she corrected me and smiled back at Emily. Emily gave her a sweet smile and wrapped her arms around her in a sisterly embrace.

"Over here we have Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Sam of course. And this is Emily," I listed everyone's names.

"Hi," she whispered shyly. I grinned. She was so beautiful.

I sat her on a steady chair around the table and pulled mine as close to hers as possible.

We all ate together. I spoke to Renesmee, trying to learn as much about her as I could. I wanted to know everything about her.

I could feel my brothers watching us contemplatively. But I didn't care. I was transfixed by this new girl who had changed my life with just one glance. I couldn't draw my eyes away from her preciousness, her perfection.

_It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Like a collector finding an undiscovered Da Vinci_. She was so beautiful. _I noticed her blush when she met my awed gaze. I noticed how her eyes would drop as if in embarrassment, but I knew she was having as much of a hard time keeping her eyes away from mine for any length of time as I was to her._

I couldn't help it. I was no expert on the subject, but I knew it before I really _knew_ it. I had imprinted.

**Sorry for the long wait! I'll try to get the other chapter out sooner though. Hopefully sometime this week! But PLEASE review!**

**I hope Jacob imprinting brought joy to some of you seeing as so many of you were sending me PM's to "get Jacob Black out of the story!" ****But I'm sorry, I'm a Jake lover so he will still show his face in a couple of chapters... but at least it's just BxE here on out. YAY!**

**Anyhuuu, please review!!!!!!!! It makes me really, really happy and happiness makes me update sooner! Truly!**


End file.
